


When we Touch

by Hyperballad



Series: I'm gonna show you where it's dark, but have no fear [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Charles You Will Be Drunk, Disturbing and Unrealistic Content, Drug Use, Erik is a Stalker, Erik you asshole, Fictional Fraternity, Fluff and Angst, Frat Boy Erik, M/M, Main characters always in heat, No hazing involved, Obsession, Please Suffer reading it. Please do, Rape, You know you want it Charles, ooc moments, unrealistic plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 66,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperballad/pseuds/Hyperballad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fresh out of high school, Charles Xavier had hoped for some excitement in his college life and he got a lot more than he had bargained for when he met Erik Lehnsherr, a fraternity brother. Erik was everything Charles had wanted to become: a popular and rich student endowed with self-confidence and appeal. Erik shattered his idealistic fantasies when he entangled Charles in a web of blackmail, sexual perversion and obsession. Welcome to the Brotherhood fraternity, AKA <em>The Brotherhood<em>.</em></em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Killashandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killashandra/gifts).



> UPDATE: So for those assholes who can't bear reading my trash, good luck on being a decent person. I don't have to put up with your shit. If you don't like what I've written, you've been warned by the tags! THAT'S WHAT IT WAS THERE FOR, RIGHT? If you cannot understand that, you are a moron. I am too tired and too sick to respond to the likes of you. I am on a series of cancer medications right now and I am about to get an operation. Oh poor me hahaha! I deserve to be critiqued by you because I am pathetic and sickly. I deserve getting cancer. I deserve getting shitty comments from you!!! Go right ahead, comment away. I will ignore them for a very very long time.

 

**Charles **

This is it. This was my chance to move up the ranks, to elevate my status in college. Not many people are ever given the same chance. I didn't want to fuck it all up. Be cool, don't act overeager. I recalled the cautionary words my dorm mate had given earlier as I looked about the party atmosphere around me. The Frat president himself was the one who invited me. I only learned of this later as I mingled with the other attendees. Loud, blaring music from a hi-tech sound system thumped along with the mad beating of my heart as I struggled to compose myself. Very attractive men and women surrounded me, dressed in their fashionable and branded clothes, gabbing with each other loudly while having their beers. It made me so excited that I was even allowed to join their company. I was that naive.

I can't help feeling the way I felt at that time. I'm just like everyone else, I guess. I wanted to belong and be a part of the cool crowd. I didn't have a great time in high school because I got bullied back then. I was dirt poor so I didn't have the same privileges that my classmates had. I wasn't fashionable. I didn't have gadgets. I wasn't updated on what's popular. I had to work odd jobs to get by, so I didn't even have time for school activities or to make friends and because of this, I was constantly picked on. I was lucky to even get a scholarship to this prestigious university. I thought, now that I'm out of high school, things are finally going to move up for me. I was wrong. I wasn't bullied here. I was just ignored. That exciting part of college life never happened to me. Plus, I noticed elitism was the norm in this place.

What did I expect? This was a top-notch university after all, full of students who have rich parents, who probably just had to put in a good word for their offspring; meeting with the Dean, treat him to some swanky restaurant and their kids are in. Easy as pie. Unlike them, I had to work my ass off just to get accepted into this school. I underwent grueling interviews and prepared my admittance papers all by myself. Once I was in, I was only provided the basic amenities of a low-budget scholar on a Grant program and I was not even given all the reading materials I needed in class. I didn't even have a laptop. I had to use my cell phone or the university's library computers to do research. Unfortunately, they close the library at night, not due to energy conservation, but because students only use the library for 'other' activities of a non-academic nature nowadays. I was getting disappointed with having so little.

Then one day, I heard this gossip floating around in my class. That students who became members of the Brotherhood frat house received extra perks. The members get laptops, gratis, access to the frat house's private library, which had all the books that I would have needed. Members used that private library, 24/7 with no restrictions, unlike the university library with its dim lighting and limited content and members get to live in The Mansion, the frat house's exclusive dorms. Like its moniker implied, it does look like a mansion on the inside and the parties, the never-ending lavish parties that they held...my ears practically pricked up at it. It would be all such a welcome break from my unremarkable social life if I became a part of that.

You can understand why becoming a member of that fraternity would tempt anyone, don't you? I would kill just to acquire the same conveniences and luxuries they were receiving. However, as much as it all sounds too good to be true, I have also heard of some dark rumors about them; disturbing stories wherein some of the Brotherhood members were exceptionally cruel. There has been a hushed gossip murmured about that they drove one pledge to commit suicide because of the slander they had spread to humiliate the said pledge. I didn't get the exact details, but it did put a damper on my curiosity. It is after all, the typical syndrome of any educational institution, right? Where there are bullies, there's bound to be victims. I kept my head down and had done my best to avoid that in college. I've already had enough of that during high school.

Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think that I would be extended a membership. I was not frat material. I looked like a frumpy nerd. I don't exactly have it up there in the looks department either. I know my tender expression would just draw sneers from some of the popular students and my pasty skin that simply won't tan would only elicit jibes from the bronze gods of the university. I thought it was impossible to even get to speak to anyone from the Brotherhood. So you can imagine my surprise when one of them actually spoke to me. I had just finished running laps around campus one morning and I decided that instead of running all the way back to my dorm to shower, I could just use the university's shower room, seeing that I would be pressed for time. I had a change of clothes and my toiletries were in my locker anyway. I remembered that I had to get to the library to pick up a few books for class and going back to my dorm room would just waste what precious time I could afford to study.

I saw several students in the shower room, who had probably been jogging just like me or perhaps they just came from the school gym after their morning routine, now ready to take a bath. I took the stall right at the end so that I could bathe in peace. That part of the shower area was always deserted. I turned on the shower and I shivered slightly at that first splash of warm water. I always feel languid during a warm shower, to the point that I get so sleepy. I closed my eyes as I let the water cascade down my naked body. I exhaled a sigh of contentment as I leaned on my hands while I braced myself against the tiled wall.

The water was on full blast that I did not even notice that another person had entered the stall and was bathing right beside to me. When I opened my eyes, I sensed a movement to my right. I jumped slightly because I did not even hear him enter the stall. I only had a view of his profile, but goddamn it, he was like a Classical Greek sculpture! Too perfect to be human. He was taller than me, his torso on the longish and lean side and his body, rippled with muscle in all the right places. His eyes were also closed as he savored his bath, his mouth slightly open and I could see that his lashes were long and curly, catching flecks of water drops from the shower head. His short, light brown hair clung to his wide forehead and his profile showed off his enviable bone structure beneath his tanned skin. His nose was straight, cheeks and chin chiseled and his neck had that manly curve that I wished I had. He was the epitome of manliness, right down to his...uh, bits. He looked hung like a damned stallion! I blushed furiously. I don't usually appraise another person for their looks (I grossly lack in that department myself, so I have no right to judge), but this was a really good-looking guy and I can't help but admire him. I would have to put him in the class of movie-star handsome. I wondered for a moment if he was an actor and then he suddenly opened his blue-green eyes to regard me. He gave me a small, lazy smile.

"Hi. Did I startle you?"

I tried to act cool before him, shrugging minutely as I continued bathing, not letting on that I was strangely flustered by his presence."Nope-"

He did not say anything more and continued with his own bath. We did not talk for a while as we concentrated on our bathing. I didn't think he would continue striking up a conversation with me anyway so after I finished rinsing myself, I stepped out of the stall without another word, wrapping a towel around my waist. Usually, a protective rubber matting would be laid on the floor to prevent people from slipping, but for some reason, it was not there that day. I slipped on a wet patch, hurting the side of my leg in the process, my bathing essentials scattering all over.

"Ow!"

The guy in the shower instantly moved to help me. He wrapped a towel around his waist before helping me up. I'm thankful he had put that towel on because Jesus Christ! He has a snake for a cock and it would have distracted the hell out of me! I felt sorry for my own unremarkable manhood. Conveniently, he was wearing rubber slippers. He must have been a boy scout when he was young. He helped me pick up my things and then he handed them to me, that faint smile still on his face.

"Better be careful, buddy-"

"Yeah, they usually place some matting here. The janitor must have failed to put it in-"I said as an excuse, my face flushed because I had made a fool of myself. He did not seem put off by my clumsiness. He crossed his arms before himself and leaned against the tiled wall coolly.

"Are you new? I haven't seen you around here before-"He began, his eyebrows drawing down over his eyes as he regarded me intently. I decided to redeem myself by engaging him since he seemed set on continuing a conversation with me.

"I'm a freshman. My name's Charles Xavier. I'm taking up Biophysics here- "

His smile broadened and he extended a hand towards me for a quick handshake and I obliged him."A pleasure to meet you. I'm Erik Lehnsherr-"

He did not elaborate on what course he was taking, but I liked the way he talked. He sounded like a worldly intellectual. He didn't talk like the archetypal popular jock even though he looked like one. I was curious over his lack of accent, given that he had a German name."Oh, are you from Germany? You don't have any distinguishable accent at all-"

"My parents immigrated from Germany, thence to Ireland and then they moved here to the United States. We've been here for a while-"

"Cool! Hey listen, thanks for helping me up-"I said quickly. I still felt so flustered around him. It was really weird to feel this way around a guy. I mean, we were both guys so it shouldn't have affected me the way that it did. Maybe it had something to do with his deep-set eyes that regarded me in such a penetrating way, like he could see inside me.

"It's nothing. I'm just glad you didn't bump your head, Charles. Say, you mentioned you're a freshman. I might as well show you around, if you want to hang around with me some time-"

 _He wants to hang around with me?_ "Geez, that's ok. I've already shown you that I'm such a banana heel. You don't want to be around someone like me-"

Erik snorted at what I had said, trying to stifle his amusement."Banana heel? Does anyone still use that term?"

I felt like an idiot before him again and I winced."Me, I guess-"

Erik suddenly looked concerned and waved one hand about dismissively."I didn't mean to offend you! I just find your use of the term somewhat charming-"

_Charming?_

I began to back away from him, feeling like the world's biggest klutz."Well, see you around then-"

I was about to turn around when he called out for me to stop, his expression genuinely distraught."Stop! No, wait Charles! That was so inconsiderate of me. I'm sorry. Why don't I make it up to you? You should come to our frat house party this Saturday night and I could present you as a candidate for membership. What do you say?"

That stopped me cold. He's a Brotherhood member? He's actually inviting me to become his candidate? Am I dreaming this up or what? We had just met and he did not even know me and given this startling offer, I think I should be forgiven for my comical reaction. My jaw practically dropped down to the tiled floor and my eyes had probably become the size of saucers. All this time I was speaking to someone who belonged to that frat house. No wonder he looked like a movie star! Why on earth he was bathing in our grubby university shower room was just beyond me, but I chalked it up to providence. Erik waved a hand directly at my face, amused with me again.

"Do I take your silence as a yes?"

It took me a while to get past my shock and when I had more or less recovered, I managed to smile at him. His own smile fell when I did so, his expression becoming stunned. My brow furrowed at his odd reaction, but he recovered with a quick smile and I smiled slightly this time. I must have turned him off with my ugly smile or maybe I had something between my teeth.

"Yeah, I'd like to go-"I croaked in response, hoping I did not displease him.

Erik gestured that we move on to the locker area and he opened his locker to take out something from his wallet. He held it out to me. It was a gold-colored plastic key card with his name on it along with his signature and the frat house address. He had it between two tented fingers as he extended it to me.

"This is our Inductee card. We only give this to people we see fit as our preferred initiates. We always have one at the ready, for when we meet someone worthy-"

I was hesitant."Are you sure you want to invite me? I'm not...well, rich, you know-"

He shook his head at what I had said, giving me a reassuring smile.

"I assure you, your social standing has no bearing on your potential to become a member of the Brotherhood-"He said, dressing up carefully while talking to me.

I found his manners and his speech impressive. It was probably commonplace with uppity folk like him. I ran a hand through my hair and smiled at him in a reserved manner, not wanting to tick him off and I did my best to act cool. He gave me some directions, while finishing up with his grooming.

"Ok, I'll see you then-"

"Of course, Charles. Until then-"

He shook my hand one last time before leaving my company, striding off confidently and I felt that flash of envy come over me once more. How I wished I had the same confidence that he has. I peeked over the edge of the shower room after him and when I was sure he had left, I uttered a howl of joy at the invitation. I did a silly little dance, holding my arms out and shaking my shoulders. It was as if I had won the lottery. Of course, I excitedly showed the card to my dorm mate when I returned to the university dormitory that night and I could see that he was envious, but he still gave me some pointers on what to wear and how to behave.

"Ok! Ok! I'm jealous, but you are representing us, bro, so don't mess this up! Be cool, don't act overeager. If they see you panting for it, they make it harder for you, just to see you grovel and beg-"

My brow wrinkled in disbelief at that. Surely, that couldn't be true."They do things like that? I don't think so. They seem classier than that. I mean, I spoke to Erik and he seemed sophisticated- "

"Listen, numbnuts! That's just for show! Some of them are really brutal on the inside. Have you heard of this story going around? I don't know the full story, but there's this guy named Shaw, a fucking frat member and I heard he humiliated a pledge so bad that the poor kid hanged himself-"

This was not news to me, but hearing someone I know confirming the story had me worried."For real?"

Sean nodded sagely at me, patting my shoulder and handing the card back."For real, dude. I know becoming a member of the Brotherhood offers really great fringe benefits, but you gotta watch your back. We don't know this Erik Lehnsherr. Just be careful about what you say to them and if things get too hairy, just bail out before they do anything mean to you-"

I contemplated on what he had said and I thought I would be able to handle myself. I should have heeded his warning because that first night at the Frat house, something terrible did happen to me.

 

**Erik **

I've seen him around. I pretended not to have known him even though I knew who he was at the onset. He was a freshman and he came from a small town so obscure, you wouldn't even see it on a map. I had staged our little meeting in the shower room. I had followed him from a distance as he jogged and then I noticed where he was going. I had some pledges acquire bathing articles for me and then shortly, I got in the shower room with Charles. The very first time that I saw him, he was out on the campus grounds, walking all by himself. Perhaps he was heading off to his class. He had his earphones on, listening to some music which was why he did not even notice me. He had a dreamy look on his face and a faint smile as he walked past me and then I followed his line of sight. He was looking at The Mansion, where I live. His face fascinated me. There's a freshness about him; an innocence that I found powerfully attractive. He didn't know I was the Brotherhood frat president. The members have voted me into that seat of power for three years running now. I have a certain notoriety and it was great to find someone who didn't know about my proclivities.

Shaw and I lorded over the frat house. Shaw was the fraternity's vice president and he was just voted into that seat this year. We practically own the place. Both of us had gotten our kicks with the pledges, using them for our amusement, but Shaw had gone too far one day with one particular pledge. It had almost cost us our positions at the university and it had driven a student to commit suicide. Our parents had swept it all under the rug and we came out of the scandal, unscathed. Still, the entire affair had soured me and I drew away from Shaw, severing whatever friendship we ever had. We only act polite towards each other before the watchful eyes of our members. Underneath it all, Shaw could not hide the animosity he felt towards me. He would mask it with mildly sarcastic remarks, but I could see right through him. He was furious with me because of the way I had behaved of late and he felt betrayed that I drifted away. I acted this way towards him because he felt no remorse over the death of that poor student, who happened to be one of his pledges and that did it for me. We were through. Moreover, I had grown tired of the scene. I continued to go to the parties; I continued to sleep with both men and women willing to have sex with me, but they did nothing to dispel my ennui.

Until _he_ came along. I had acquired Charles' school files and I followed him around surreptitiously, reduced to stalking. I grew obsessed with him although he did not have an inkling over my growing interest with him. He didn't know that if he made certain expressions, he looked deliciously inviting. When he tilted his head a certain way or quirked his eyebrows, I find something new that entices me. I wondered what expression his face would make once I had fucked him. He was just so innocent and pure. His lucid blue eyes were a revelation. When I saw his face up close, his beauty just about arrested me. I studied his routine and his schedule, calculating the ways I would introduce myself to him. I thought the shower bit worked nicely. It allowed me to scope out the goods and I was not disappointed. I gazed at his bare backside dreamily while he was bathing and then I took my place beside him, taking my bath. Studying him, I'd wager he hadn't even kissed someone before. He was of a small stature, but he did not look like a pushover. There's some slight muscle there and his pale skin looked so touchable. When I had helped him up from his fall, the feel of his skin made my skin tingle. When we touched, I knew I found the man who would break through my current slump. I had thought of Charles as a potential plaything to curb my boredom, nothing more.

I had startled him by my sudden appearance and that had been intentional, to throw him off and shake him up. Hence, extending a sudden invitation for him to join the Brotherhood would cause him to immediately jump at the offer of becoming my candidate. People coveted a Brotherhood membership and I realized Charles felt the same way. He was eager to belong. I could see that college frustrated him and he wanted some excitement in his life. I intended to educate him on that.

When he came to the Frat house come Saturday night, it was the usual party scene. He arrived and mingled about and I let him. I watched him stealthily as I reclined on the couch, my eyes trained only on him. He was looking around for me, but he did not see me yet. Disdainful of his presence at the party, the other revelers suddenly drilled him on his invitation and they reacted with both shock and wonder when they found out it was me. It was because he was the first candidate I had ever recommended. In the last three years that I had been president, I did not acquire a candidate. The members were the ones who took on the task of recruitment and then Shaw and I would officiate over the 'exercises' and tasks issued to the pledges until they proved their worth to us and they become full-fledged members in the process. It does grant one a feeling of omnipotence; having power over the pledges. Perhaps this was one of the reasons why I still stayed on even though it had all become mind-numbing to me. I stood up from the couch, keeping myself hidden from Charles, but I listened in on his conversation with one of our newest members, Janos Quested. Janos' eyes were practically bugging out in amazement.

"He's never gotten a candidate! Never! He said he didn't want one. Everyone else would offer up a recommendation, but he just presided over and stuff. He's the president after all!"

"P-President?"Charles said in a tight voice, looking just as stunned as Janos.

Charles found the news disconcerting. I could see the apprehension on his face."What does it mean?"

Janos shrugged, making a face."Either he likes you or he hates you enough to recommend you so that he could make your life a living hell-"

I frowned at this because Janos was giving Charles the wrong impression about me. I had better do some damage control before Janos scared Charles away. I looked around. Although Shaw was nowhere in sight, his absence had me worried. He was in all likelihood, participating in some orgy in one of the rooms. I only hoped that he would keep it under control. I called over one of our regular guests and a personal favorite of mine, Emma Frost. She sauntered over to me and I whispered my instructions to her, asking her to bring Charles to me. I hastily returned to the couch and got into place, pretending to look like I've been there all this time. She headed over to Charles and Janos and then she led Charles by the hand towards the couch. I feigned a bored expression as I looked up at him.

"Charles, so glad you could make it! Do you want something else to drink? Aside from beer, we do have a selection of wines and some other hard liquor-"

Charles shook his head and smiled politely, holding his beer cup up for emphasis. "No, thank you. The beer will do-"

Emma sidled up next to me and ran her hand over my thigh, sibilantly informing me that she thought Charles was the cutest thing. I chuckled at that and gestured for Charles to sit closer to us. He gingerly took a seat in an area close to where I sat, his knee close to my extended thigh.  
  
"How do you find the party so far?" I asked him pointedly and looked about at the revelers. Some of the women were dancing provocatively, looking intoxicated or drugged, even before the real party had even began. Their skimpy clothes clung to their sweaty bodies as they swayed and gyrated. Our members and pledges comprised most of the crowd; some of them dancing with the women we had invited over. A few were openly making out with these women, even though they had only met minutes ago. Some of them were doing their own personal binge fest of drugs and booze at their own tables. The other members amused themselves with our state-of-the art gaming consoles and a throng was building up in the billiards room.

Let me cut the bullshit. This is the classic university scene if you want to live a little. If anyone told you otherwise, that person is a lying sack of shit. Of course, there are the punishing days of constant studying until the mind turns to mush, but when the night comes, some of us just want that merrier spectrum of this thing called collegiate pursuits. I feel a genuine pity for the other half who had to lead a drab and uneventful school life, all serious and chained to their desks until they are too old to enjoy themselves. When they get their so-called dream jobs, they would only be greeted by another desk. Where the hell is the fun in that? I digress. Charles took it all in with wide-eyed wonder.

"It's...something-"

"Is it now? Emma, why don't you get Charles some Vodka? Bring him some of our candy too-"

Emma smiled at me wickedly, knowing what was to follow. She kissed my cheek and left to retrieve the liquor for Charles. I could see that Charles was nervous, sitting close to me and I knew exactly what got him worked up. I pointedly asked him what was wrong.

"You're the president of this fraternity-"He mumbled.

"I suppose you are feeling disconcerted after finding out from the others that you were the first candidate I had ever recommended. What do you think of that?"

"I honestly don't know what to think, Erik. I appreciate you inviting me here and I feel privileged that you chose me-"Charles said with an uneasy smile, trying to force a chuckle.

"I'd like to see more of you around. Since you are representing me, let me clue you in on what you need to do for the Brotherhood as my candidate-"I said magnanimously, hoping my words would allay his hesitation.

"That's...That's quite generous of you and I'm thankful, but besides that, I don't know if you even like me. We've just met after all-"

"The first moment I saw you, I had a good feeling about you. That's why we will celebrate your initiation with a toast of Vodka-"

Emma arrived on cue with a large bottle of vodka placed on a silver tray, along with two glasses filled with ice, lemon wedges and a bowl full of our assorted 'candies' wrapped in colorful plastic and printed with comical logos. The so-called candies are custom-made tablets laced with drugs. I intended to feed Charles one that contained Rohypnol. Charles was about to pick one up, thinking they were real candies, but I stopped him. He looked up at me, lifting one eyebrow up.

"Let's have that toast first-"

He clinked his glass against my glass and smiled."What do we toast to?"

"Let's toast to the beginnings of a budding friendship-"I said languidly and he uttered a low laugh at that. His face really drew me in as I stared at him. He has an effeminately shaped face, gentle, deep-set eyes and red, sensuous lips, but his imperceptibly hooked nose broke the illusion of femininity. His dark brown, wavy hair looked so soft, I almost wanted to reach out and run my fingers through them. He has a round chin, with a slight cleft and he has this winsome smile that lights up his face. He was just so beautiful and he didn't even know it. He must have seen something odd in my expression again because he began to blush and avert his eyes. He didn't know what to do so he downed his glass of Vodka and then his eyes flew open at the taste of it. Ah, the touch of that liquid fire as it travels down the throat, thence to one's belly. He began to gag, reduced to a coughing fit, some of the Vodka spilling down the sides of his mouth. Emma and I both laughed at him in a good-natured way, so as not to hurt his feelings.

His face grew rosy red. It embarrassed him, of course. His eyes were watery because of the burning sensation he was still feeling and then he cleared his throat. He tried to steer our attention away from his episode with the Vodka and his obvious inexperience with drinking.

"So what do I need to do to get in?"Charles wheezed out seriously, getting right into business. He was just delightfully awkward.

I exchanged a knowing smile with Emma. She had remained silent all this time, letting me do all the talking, but then she suddenly commented on Charles' appearance.

"The boy is just adorably clueless, is he not, Erik? He's just so pure-"

I looked Charles over from head to toe. He is in serious need of a makeover. He had most likely come here, wearing his best clothes already so I didn't comment on his pressed, black slacks and his white shirt topped off with a black vest. Don't even get me started on his shiny, outdated shoes.

"I'd like a challenge-"I said gamely and I grinned at both Emma and Charles evasively. Charles' brow furrowed with a worried line, looking from me and then to Emma, his expression bewildered. I didn't directly answer his question. I let him stew over it as I whispered into Emma's ear. I wanted some time alone with Charles. She giggled as she stood up quickly and then she gave Charles a small, insouciant wave.

"See you later, Pretty boy!"She then strutted off, leaving me and Charles alone in a sea of textured beige pillows at the couch. No one dared to sit in and join us. People at the party knew that the circular couch was my personal space and that they should steer clear of me when I sit there. They could only come over if I invite them to. This is the extent of my power at the frat house. People fear me. I could see some of them occasionally looking over at us. They were undoubtedly curious over Charles. I still did not answer Charles' question and he fidgeted as he remained seated, feeling awkward and uncomfortable as I maintained my silence. We were like that for a while and then he broke it with a hesitant question.

"Is everything alright?"

I responded to his query, albeit slowly. I slouched back into the pillows, taking a sip of my own drink."Yes. Let me continue with what I was saying earlier. We are not your typical frat house. We do things differently here. We don't follow outdated rituals or make our pledges do idiotic exploits on a whim. We don't do hazing. We don't have secret handshakes or rules. We do however, impose duties and personal tasks, but only after you pass the first test-"

Because I wanted him to ask the question, I left my sentence hanging. I narrowed my eyes at him, my smile predatory, although he did not even understand what it is that I wanted from him. He looked quite astonished. Charles couldn't stand the suspense any longer and asked me the burning question.

"What's the first test?"

I beamed at him. I answered his question with another question of my own."How hard can you party?"

Needless to say, everything went according to my plan. Charles and I had finished off that bottle of Vodka by ourselves. He was drunk out of his gourd by the time I was through with him. We had talked for a while, sharing things about each other and then I picked up a violet candy from the bowl and discreetly tucked it into my pocket. Charles laughed uncontrollably over something I had said, although it was not even remotely amusing. His face and his neck had remained rosy with his inebriation as he kept lying on the couch, reduced to a languid puddle. His damned lips got so red, he almost looked like he was wearing lipstick. I wanted to kiss him then and there, but most of these people didn't know about that other side of me. They see me as a total stud. Of those who intimately knew about my true inclination, I had made a pact with them to keep things mum. It worked both ways and it prevented any scandal from going out. It would surprise you to know that only a few people in the Frat house knew the 'real' me. I tend to go for people outside of our circle. I pursued the 'closeted' ones because it was safer to do so. They don't blab about it and they don't go around fucking everyone, so there's a minimal chance of getting any STD. Still, I wear my protection. You can't be too sure on what you might catch from having multiple sex partners. Shaw on the other hand, didn't care about discretion. If he wanted to fuck someone, he tends to get reckless.

This is why Charles was so attractive to me. He was virginal and untouched by it all. I wanted to know what it would feel like to be with someone like him. I knew I was dragging him down into my world of debaucheries and vices, but this was the only way I could be near him. At that time, I didn't even care about hurting him. Things changed when he became my personal pledge.

 

**Charles **

The room was spinning before my eyes even when I wasn't dancing, but I had never felt more exhilarated and free like this in my whole life. It feels as if I could do anything and not give a fuck about tomorrow. Is this what it really feels like? To have the party of my life? Erik and Emma both led me to the dance floor and I was dancing like a dork because I couldn't dance like the cool kids. Erik began to imitate my dancing, eliciting wild, cackling laughter from Emma, but I had an idea that Erik did that to make me feel like less of an idiot. The other people actually began to do the same dance and a wave of gratefulness came over me because of what Erik had done. I thought he was a really great guy. The three of us danced together, laughing and just having a good time until Emma called for a break. She grabbed my hand and led me to the bar. All the dancing had probably burned out the last of the Vodka from my system and I was becoming sober again. She signaled for the bartender to come over. The man was literally busy serving everyone else waiting for their drinks, but the moment she called his attention, he immediately went to her, eager to serve her.

"Hey! I was here first, bitch! Get in line!"A girl to our right whined over the preferential treatment.

Emma glared at her haughtily, looking the girl over with distaste. Compared to Emma, the girl looked plain. Emma was a stunning blonde with icy blue eyes and pale, golden skin. She was wearing a tasteful one-piece white dress that hugged the curves of her body and on her feet are white-gold stilettos. She didn't even need to wear any jewelry. Her makeup was impeccable and she looked put together, unlike the girl. The loud-mouthed girl was wearing a very short, acid wash denim skirt and a fuchsia halter top that did not flatter her at all. It's not that I'm siding with Emma. I just didn't like the way the girl spoke to her.

"Don't you know who I am?"Emma said coldly.

"No! Who the hell are you, you skanky-"The girl was about to launch into a rude tirade, when Erik suddenly appeared and placed an arm around Emma, his eyes narrowing at the girl.

"Is there a problem here?"Erik drawled out. The girl took one look at Erik and she immediately averted her eyes and bowed her head low. She looked scared. She knew who Erik was. She murmured an apology and hastily left. Emma shot out a taunt after her.

"Be careful who you piss off, girl. You might find yourself without a social life with that ill-bred mouth-"

Emma shook her head in disbelief, rolling her eyes at Erik."Who invited that gaudy thing here? Seriously Erik, you should do background checks when you invite people over. Did you see how that trailer trash disrespected me?"

Erik kissed her cheek and smoothed the back of her head slowly."I'm sorry you had to endure that. I'll check around and see who invited her. She's never going to set foot in here again-"

The way Erik and Emma were together gave me the impression that they were a couple. Erik left us to investigate about the girl's invitation and when he left, Emma faced the bartender again. He waited patiently for Emma, not even serving anyone else even after the fiasco with the girl. The other guests saw that Emma was the frat president's girlfriend and did not complain about getting their drinks after her.

"What will you be having tonight, Miss Emma?"The bartender asked meekly.

Emma smiled at him sweetly."Just a Lemon Agua Fresca, Alfred, but please, give my friend a beer in a beer bong glass-"

"Coming right up, Miss Emma!"The bartender said and then he left to fix our drink. While waiting, I couldn't help commenting on Emma's relationship with Erik.

"Must be great to have a frat president as your boyfriend, huh?"

Emma gave me a weird look and then her mouth melted into a bemused grin. She began to giggle at what I had said, like I had said something so preposterous."Me and Erik? My dear boy, you are sorely mistaken! Erik and I are just friends!"

My face fell at that."Really? I mean the way you're with him-"

"I'm not Erik's type, honey. Well, we may have slept together once, but that doesn't make us a couple. Let's just say I'm his go-to girl-"

I stopped for a moment, but then, I had to ask. "What's his type then?"

Emma gave me a mysterious smile."He likes the intelligent yet innocent types. For example, someone like you-"

I didn't really understand what she meant by that, but I did not ask her any further about it. It made me feel uncomfortable for some reason. Emma suddenly asked if I had a beer bong before and I shook my head.

"You're in for a treat then-"

I was curious over what they were about to give me. I know what a bong is, but I didn't know you could also put beer in it. The barkeeper had prepared her drink first. It smelled refreshingly fruity and it did not even have any alcohol in it. When the bartender gave me my drink, it just about floored me. It was like something out of a laboratory. So this was what a beer bong glass looked like. The glass was probably filled with two liters of beer, secured to a stand so that it wouldn't collapse on its side. It started off with a tapered head, like that of a funnel and the length fluted and narrow, ending in a circular knob of a glass bottom, filled to the brim with ice-cold beer. I looked over at Emma, incredulous.

"Are you trying to kill me? Holy shit, I can't drink this!"

"Sure you can, Sugar. Go on, show Erik that you can party!"Emma said gamely. I had no choice but to drink the stupendous brew. I tilted the glass over and chugged it all down. When I brought the glass down, it was empty and I unabashedly burped out loud. I could see that it impressed Emma.

"You do realize you drank that straight up without stopping?"Emma said, smiling at my feat. People were starting to regard me with interest after her exclamation.

"I did?"

"Yes. Alfred, bring him another one!"

Now I know Emma wanted me dead. Before Erik even got back to us, I was drinking my third beer bong and I was standing on top of the bar, showing everyone what I was doing. Emma had me climb up the top of the bar to show off. The people were chanting for me to go on, encouraging me, whistling and clapping at my performance.

They shouted, "Drink! Drink! Drink!"

I was feeding off their energy. When I finished it all off, I felt pretty good. I held the empty glass in my hand and then I extended both my arms out, victorious.

"Yeah!"I bellowed and everyone gave me a last wave of clapping, along with unintelligible hoots and screams of cheering. I got down from the table and the people began to disperse, but I still felt unstoppable. I saw Erik standing some distance away from us and he was very impressed with me as well, clapping slowly. He walked over to us and then he patted my back, grinning. Emma got up from her chair and hugged me, ecstatic that I made such a good impression on Erik and the partygoers.

"I'm so proud of you, Charles!"

"Thank you!"I managed to say without slurring my speech. Erik was tugging at my arm, drawing me close and then he murmured against my cheek that we needed to dance some more, now that we have slaked our thirst and I went with them. I wasn't even dancing anymore. I was just swaying along to the music. Every clash and bass drum boom from the speakers was beating in time to my pulsing veins. I was back in that state again. I was getting dizzy, like that feeling you get when you spin in place. I used to do that when I was a child, spinning in place. Although it gave me a dizzy spell and made the world waver all around me, it felt great. Erik and Emma had me doing some other silly stuff, just for fun. I was already hammered drunk, but I was still coherent. I still got my shit together, so to speak. Erik had his arm around me as I leaned against him. I didn't put any meaning to it at that time. We had just finished playing a game called 'bullshit', using playing cards. We were all laughing our asses off because none of us could even win the game. Emma wasn't intoxicated, but she enjoyed her time with us all the same. She exchanged meaningful glances with Erik from time to time. They must have thought I wouldn't notice it, but I did. Since I threw my reservations out the window, I decided to ask the questions that I had wanted to ask Erik earlier.

"Why me? Why did you chose me as your (hic)...as your candidate?"

Erik seemed to consider my question for a moment before he answered."You're not like the others. You're different-"

"How am I any different?"I asked, puzzled.

Erik's expression grew serious, as if he was pondering deeply over it."Because you're the only one who can save me-"

What he had said stunned both Emma and me that for a moment, that I sobered up again. Erik eyed us warily and then he chuckled, dismissing it as nonsense talk.

"Fuck it! I'm drunk. Ignore what I've just said. What I meant to say is, you're different because you offer up a challenge-"

Emma and I exchanged a confused glance, laughing uneasily over what Erik had said. It was so awkward. Erik suddenly announced that he wanted to take our conversation somewhere private. I was about to stand up, but Erik kept me in place, his arm still around me. I looked up at him, curious.

"How badly do you want to get into the Brotherhood, Charles? Do you want to prove that you are truly worthy?"Erik asked in a throaty voice, his eyes riveted only to me.

"Well..yeah-"I could not hide the uncertainty in my voice.

Erik took out the violet candy he got from that candy bowl earlier; the one Emma had brought us, along with the Vodka. He unwrapped it and he placed it on his fingertip, holding it out to me. When he stopped me from taking one before, I realized that it must be some sort of drug.

"Eat this, Alice-"Erik said, his eyes challenging me to go ahead and have my first taste of an illegal substance.

"You'll be going down the rabbit hole and you'll see wonders you have never seen before-"Emma whispered into my ear as she leaned against me while Erik kept his arm around me. I hesitated. I recalled Sean's warning. What if they were not giving me drugs, but something else?

"Wait, you aren't giving me antacids, are you? If you are giving me a dud just to see me shit in my pants-"I began hotly and then both Erik and Emma burst out laughing.

"Silly boy! We wouldn't do an act so tastelessly juvenile!"Emma scolded me, drawing away from my side. I was actually the one who felt ashamed for saying something nasty. I tried to grab for the pill, but Erik drew it away from my reach. He gave me a taunting smile.

"Ah-ah, not like that! If you want it, you have to work for it. Use your tongue to pick it up from my finger-"

"Um, really?"I looked up at Erik, incredulous.

Erik rolled his eyes at me."It's a game, Charles. Are you going to play or not?"

My face was probably burning up with a flush. I never could hide it when I blush. I leaned in close, my tongue sticking out, reaching for the pill. Both Erik and Emma watched me, hungrily fascinated as I drew closer to the pill and I managed to make it stick to my tongue. I swallowed it down quickly and it left a trail of sweetness down my throat. Emma began to clap in encouragement, kissing my cheek and then Erik reached around for my neck, grappling me in a brotherly way and ruffling my hair with his other hand. I began to laugh, pleased that I had accomplished the task. We stayed around at the couch for probably around thirty minutes or more, just talking about stuff about school and then Erik said we had to make our move, saying it was getting too loud for us to talk because someone turned the music up a notch.

Erik helped me up from my seat and we began to make our way through the dancing crowd, heading for that private place Erik had mentioned. As we were walking, I suddenly began to feel dizzy again. It was a good thing Erik kept his arm around me, leading the way. The drug must me kicking in, compounded by all the liquor I had consumed all night. Suddenly, I wasn't feeling too good. This wasn't the 'high' I was expecting. My vision was getting blurry around the edges, the floor seeming to sway, like I was walking on a rocky ship out in a choppy ocean. I reached for Erik's shoulder so that he would face me. I tried to speak loudly from the din of loud music and shouting people.

"Erik, what did you just give me? I feel-"I began to say and then just like that, I blacked out.

 

**Erik **

He was out cold, fast. Emma made sure Shaw was not around as I guided Charles' unconscious body, taking him into one of our rooms on the upper floor of the frat house, away from the other partygoers, so that no one would hear us. I had Charles lying down on a bed covered with white satin sheets and plump, white pillows. When Emma had left us alone to drink the Vodka by ourselves, she had prepared this room for me and Charles. Emma was still outside, informing one of our members that I gone back to The Mansion so that Shaw would not come looking for me. While Emma was away, I was already kissing Charles' face, touching him and nuzzling him. He smelled so good. Emma entered the room without knocking, carrying a digital camera on a tripod. She set it up in a place and turned it on for me.

"Erik, are you sure about this? He's a good kid. I was starting to like him -"Emma suddenly said, overcome by a last-minute guilt that was so unlike her.

I pulled away from Charles' delectable body and looked up at her. I could see the concern on her face."It's too late for that, don't you think so?"

"I thought...I thought you were through doing things like this-"

"I am!"

"Then why-"

"Like I said earlier, he's different. I just need him to get me through until I graduate-"

I looked over at Charles. He was still out of it. I began to wonder if I was any different from Shaw. Shaw and I shared a common interest that forged a friendship between us when we took control of the Brotherhood. We abused our position of power for sexual kicks. Both of us are just damaged goods, rotten to the core. I wanted to stop, but now I'm about to ruin another man's life again. Shaw and I had been partners in crime before, doing things like this to select men and women we invite to our parties. We coerce them into doing our bidding. We would film these people in dirty and depraved acts then use the film as leverage, taunting them with the threat of ruining their reputations at the university, even threatening them with an online upload of their scandalous videos on popular sites. When they have outstripped their use, we release them from their bond, destroying the sole copy of the video. I've always kept my word, but I didn't think Shaw would go ahead and do it one day.

We knew things have a way getting out of hand when living in close quarters with the ones we are blackmailing so pledges and members were off-limits to us. Although, one particular pledge drew our interest at some point and Shaw, true to form, pursued him until we had him in our clutches. We didn't expect the pledge to defy Shaw. The pledge had ticked him off and Shaw decided to get back at him. He posted the pledge's humiliating video anonymously online and it went viral. The video was of the pledge giving someone a blowjob. In reality, it was me and that pledge in the video, but my face and the rest of my body was not visible. The pledge came from a respectable and religious family and people thought of him as straight. Imagine the scandal this video had caused when Shaw posted it on the guy's Facebook page, where the guy's family, relatives and church group had seen it. The pledge didn't think Shaw would make good on his threat and when Shaw did post it, the pledge's life was utterly ruined, leading to his suicide.

After that disaster I became introspective, yet as the months dragged on, I grew bored. I thought I was through with doing shit like this, but then I saw Charles and he was just too great of a temptation to resist. I had to know what it would be like to have sex with him. I didn't plan on following in Shaw's footsteps. This was simply sexual coercion by demand, with no intent to destroy Charles' reputation. Charles was obviously a straight guy, so I couldn't just use the fraternity to make him do what I want. I was going to film a video of us having sex and then I will use the film to force him into becoming my sex slave. Yes, I'm despicable. I know that, but I wanted Charles bad enough to sink this low again. He was my last, just to get me through my boredom and when I graduate, I will release him from this imposed arrangement. Charles was an innocent. It was easy to read him. He will predictably fall into the same trap that so many others before him had fallen into.

"God, I don't know why I'm letting you go on with this!"Emma said, shaking her head slowly in disgust.

I kissed her cheek and I pulled back smiling."Because you aren't such a saint. You're curious over where this is heading-"

"True, but what if he reports you?"

I lifted both my hands, confident in my own capabilities."If they can't trace it back to me, then he'll be the one digging his own grave if he takes this up with the Dean and the authorities. You know how this works-"

Emma was silent for a moment, her eyes downcast."You said he was going to save you. What did you mean by that?"

I frowned, rolling my eyes. She remembered that stupid slip of the tongue that I had made. I shrugged it off."Save me from my boredom. That's all I meant. If I had finished that sentence though, he might become suspicious-"

Emma nodded, finally conceding. She headed towards the door."I hope for your sake that he at least gets something out of this-"

"I'll make sure that he does-"I promised her. She locked the door and then, it was only me and Charles in the room.

I went over to Charles and I began to unbutton the front of his shirt when he suddenly stirred awake. He blearily looked up at me. He tried to get up, his arms trembling with the effort.

"Erik?"Charles said softly.

His blue eyes looked unfocused and drugged, his mouth half-open and I just couldn't help myself. I needed to kiss him. I rashly drew close and I began to kiss his lips, sucking and nibbling on his lower lip. God, it felt so good to kiss him! He tried to push me away, but his arms were positively like spaghetti to him now. He was defenseless against me.

"No! Stop!"Charles moaned. His moaning only incensed me. I wanted him so bad.

He tried thrashing his head about, disgusted that I was kissing him, but the act only made him dizzy. He collapsed back in bed, his eyes shutting close and his mouth growing slack. The drug was still working through his system. It surprised me that he was even able to gain some consciousness and move around, but I suppose the reaction to the drug would come out differently for everyone. He should have been out for six hours or more. The Rohypnol in the candy was at the lowest dose possible. We didn't want anyone dying in the Frat house due to an overdose. We were breaking the rules as it is. Most Fraternities are not willing to spend an obscene amount of money like we do on insurance. Drugs obviously remain undeclared, as well as most of the booze. Any dirty deeds done within the frat house were all swept under the table and members sworn to secrecy. To the outside world, we were gentlemen and part of the upper class, but underneath, we like getting dirty too.

I continued taking off his vest and his shirt, then I unbuckled his belt and drew his pants and underwear down in one quick motion. I got him naked and afterwards, I took off my clothing. I hungrily kissed his mouth, my kisses passionate and deep. I could taste the alcohol he had consumed on his tongue. I swirled my tongue into his mouth, using my other hand to part his thighs open. He occasionally gained some consciousness, gazing at me with those big blue eyes that looked wounded and hurt; he couldn't fight me off. I kissed his pale skin, licked and sucked him in places he hadn't been touched before and he moaned softly, trembling, tears slowly coursing down his cheeks.

I couldn't stop kissing his sweet, red mouth. He wouldn't remember any of this anyway so I went ahead and did everything I wanted to do with his body. After kissing and licking him all over, I parted his legs again and I fondled his cock slowly. Startlingly so, his cock came to life in my hand. I ran my palm down the length of him, until my palm grew slick with his pre-cum. Whatever I was doing aroused him. I looked up to see him biting his lower lip, struggling to stifle the moans that wanted to escape his throat. I shifted, bending over him quickly and then I took his cock into my mouth.

"Ahhhh!"Charles cried out, his cheeks blushing furiously, tears still sparkling from the corners of his eyes. His arms were uselessly lying at his sides. One particular effect of the drug is that it leaves a person paralyzed, unable to move. He couldn't push me away even if he wanted to. I began to suck on him strongly, sucking him hard until his erection bobbed up in attention, riding up from the mound of his pubic hair, right up to his belly button.

"Stop it! I can't-"Charles wailed out loud, squirming and then he lost consciousness again.

"Sensitive, aren't we?"I murmured huskily. He was just perfect because the slightest touching and prodding got him easily aroused.

I sucked on him some more, his cock now drenched with his pre-cum and my spit and then I pulled a drawer from a nearby nightstand, my hand shaking with excitement. I had to get him all lubed up before I entered him. I used my fingers on him, working that lube into his backside and I must have touched that sensitive gland in him because his eyes flew open and he was gasping in pleasure as I poked and prodded. His toes began to curl as I quickened the motions and then he climaxed.

"Haaaahhh! Oh God!"Charles cried out as he came. His paralysis momentarily broke with a slight arch of his back. I stopped for a moment. I enjoyed the sight of him looking like this and then I began ramming my two fingers into him once more. His parted thighs quivered with his lust. He couldn't stand it anymore, but he couldn't stop it either. He was losing himself in the act that we were doing. He was evidently aroused and it showed upon his expression. That look on his face got me going again.

I reached for his hip, guiding his body so that the head of my lubricated cock was pressed right up against his hole. I primed him well. His backside glistened with the lube. He shook his head in his refusal, tears flowing afresh from his eyes. My cock was huge and for some, it was the stuff of nightmares, or fantasies. I reached for both of his wrists and lifted them up over his head. I slammed his wrists down against the pillows. Charles tried to squirm away from me, but I kept him in place.

"Don't!"Charles rasped out, his eyes trembled as he begged me not to do it, but despite this, I did not listen to his pleas. I undulated my hips slowly, the head of my cock entering him and his face scrunched up at the pain of it.

He howled out loud, his legs tightening along with the muscles in his backside and it made me grunt at the sensation it brought me. I almost came before I could even finish fucking him. I was gasping like him, my neck and chest dripping with sweat as I struggled to control myself. Charles shook his head about on the pillow. He sobbed uncontrollably, his eyes shut tight. He was trembling. The pain must have been unbearable. I did my best to enter him very slowly, inch by inch until I was fully inside him. I closed my eyes for a moment, enjoying the strangling sensation of his tight and hot depth. He was out cold again. I took this as an opportunity to ram my hips faster against him.

I avidly watched my cock slide in and out of him; restlessly running my hand upon his chest and his belly. I caressed his hip and then my hand found his cock once more. His expression looked so beautifully tragic when he came to. He struggled to unglue me from his body, but I didn't want to part from this bliss. I worked his cock slowly, caressing him as I pounded my hips forward. I couldn't even control my own moans as I drove in faster and harder. He braced his hands against my chest, trying to push me away. His mouth was hanging open, his cries taking on a jouncing quality as a fucked him. Nevertheless, his cock had grown erect, slick and hot in my palm and then I made him come again. He was such a good fuck!

The way he reacted, the way he moaned and moved against me, I just lost it. Even in his drugged state, I could see that he began to enjoy what we were doing. We assumed several positions, any which way I could take him. Mostly I had him facing me, because I liked staring at the expressions he made as I fucked him over and over. I tried having him lie down on his stomach so I could take him from behind. I grasped his hair so that his face was to the camera and he would not be able to deny that he was fucking another man and enjoying it too. We made love for a long while. Near the end, he was mostly unconscious, but I kept on kissing and touching him, until I grew sated. I put aside the digital camera and went back to bed. The last thing I was gazing at before I fell asleep was his face.

 

**Charles **

I woke up with a start, but I remained lying in bed due to the pain I felt. It's as if I've been hit by a ton of bricks. My heart was beating with an irregular thumping within my chest, along with the veins at my temples. My throat was painfully parched. I felt so sick to my stomach that I almost wanted to vomit, right where I was lying down. Every inch of me was aching, and as a result, I moved like a geriatric. Is this what a hangover feels like? Fuck, I don't ever want to feel like this again! Even through the dim haze of my vision, I could see that I was not in my bedroom. The room wasn't totally dark. Light poured in from a window, the drapes left partly open for this reason. I tried to get up, but then the world wavered queasily before my eyes. I felt this strange crushing pain within my head, like some demon had gotten in and wanted to get out by breaking my skull apart. It was just a horrible feeling. I vaguely noticed my nakedness when I moved my hips and I felt a wet squelching beneath me. I slowly raised myself and then I noticed a sheet thrown over me. I sluggishly drew the sheet down and then I saw that my dick was glistening wetly and beneath me was some viscous fluid which I immediately recognized. It was semen. I was lying in a great patch of it. Did I...have sex with someone?

I looked to my left and then to my horror, I saw that I was lying next to Erik, his back and his bare buttocks exposed to me. He did not have a sheet covering him and I saw his naked body. Jumbled images suddenly came to me. Of rough lips kissing my own lips, desperate to taste me; a frantic tongue darting into my mouth and teasing it to open wide. A hand caressing my chest, which slowly trailed down to my belly, reaching for my cock, clasping my length and going up and down, tugging and squeezing sensuously until I became aroused. And then the next image that flashed before my eyes drew a gasp of shock from me. Erik was on top of me and he was...he was...

I flung a furious glance towards Erik, almost wanting to grab him and punch him out, but my limbs were too weak; my whole body trembled painfully. Erik took advantage of me last night. He got me drunk and then he drugged me. He's a fucking queer and he raped me. Eventually, a short sob escaped me. I placed a trembling fist against my lips, to prevent myself from weeping out loud. Hot tears trailed down my face and I angrily wiped at them. I should never have come to this place! I jumped slightly because I suddenly felt a warm trickle from my backside. I reached down with one shaking hand and touched that cleft above my butt and brought my hand up, sickened at the thought that I might be bleeding. It wasn't blood. It was semen. It was Erik's semen, still trickling from me. My ass felt raw. Fucking bastard! I had to get away from him. I had to get out of this place! I felt so disoriented and ill. I didn't know where to begin. When I tried to get up, I felt it. The dull ache in the bones of my hips. The bastard was a fucking monster! He had taken advantage of me over and over, right until morning. This was probably the reason the semen was still wet, coagulating slowly beneath me.

I moved like a doddering old man. I moved about slowly, searching for all my clothes. I gathered them all in my arms first, since I wanted to get dressed without waking Erik up. I was just glad that Erik had not awoken yet. I noticed they had a lavatory in the bedroom and I headed there, closing the door quietly. Consequently, the sight of the toilet immediately caused my stomach to roil. I finally upchucked into the toilet, my stomach heaving violently to rid itself of the alcoholic poison I had consumed. I cried as I vomited, wishing this was all just a nightmare, but my own violated body was an attestation that this was real. My head still thudded painfully and my body ached. I felt so used-up. All I want to do is close my eyes and sleep it off. But, I couldn't. I had to get the fuck out of this place. I couldn't stand staying here any longer. With excruciating slowness, I put all my clothes on and then I opened the door carefully to take a peek at Erik. He was still asleep. I braced myself and then I opened the door of the comfort room, glaring at him one last time. I staggered and swayed as I walked, but I managed to reach the door of the bedroom without losing my balance and then I stepped out. The fluorescent light outside the carpeted hall hurt my eyes. I squinted and I noticed from the architecture of the hall that I was still at the frat house. I lumbered off towards the stairs. I barely noticed the remaining partygoers as they slept upon the couches. Some were just sitting around, talking. Some of them slept on the floor, but a few had remained awake and moved about. Their faces were like a blur to me. I didn't give a fuck about any of them. I just wanted to leave so badly. Nevertheless, if anyone had tried to stop me, I would have screamed my head off and go insane.

I made it out of the frat house without anyone getting in my way. I avoided the campus square, taking the side routes that people did not often go through. I must be an odd sight with my mussed-up hair, barely buttoned, rumpled clothes and pasty complexion, crying like a little kid. My brain just refused to work properly, so I commanded it with only one imperative. Take me back to my dorm room and let me sleep this awful incident off. My memory got hazy at this point. I don't know how I managed to get back into my room, but I got back and I collapsed into my bed and the world faded away from me. I slept for a long time and when I woke up I couldn't remember anything that happened to me after I blacked out. I only knew Erik violated me, but I couldn't remember the exact details anymore. I had my phone with me that night, but I did not even report the incident on our campus hotline because I was so fucked up when I woke up at the frat house. I pulled my phone out of my pants pocket now, but it was already drained and turned off. How long was I out? I picked up the digital clock that was sitting on my nightstand and I saw that I had slept off for a day and a half. It was already two p.m. On a Monday. Fuck! I missed half of my classes and I failed to report my absence. I was practically comatose. I was still hurting, but it was significantly tolerable now. I sat up slowly, wincing, my ass still felt slightly raw and I wondered if I should have myself checked. I had to report what happened to me, I had to tell someone, get the police and the school involved...

Then, a painful realization hit me. If I reported the rape, I would be known in this school as 'that guy who got raped at a frat party'. People would probably feast on my scandal and I would be made into a laughing-stock. I would be ridiculed and humiliated. I would be forced to leave school and all the effort that I took would have been for nothing. Regardless if I asked the admin for discretion, people who would have seen me at the party would blab out that it was me. I couldn't even go to a clinic to have myself checked because there would be records, and records have a way of leaking out. The clinics and hospitals in the area have finishing students as their staff since they needed to train on site. If one of them had access to my records and felt like gossiping about me, I'd still be ruined.

Besides that, it was someone from the frat house who had raped me. Erik was a powerful and rich student. If I attempted to report on him, I might end up like that guy who committed suicide. He would turn it all against me and I would end up ruining myself. I wept quietly over my predicament. I knew what I had to do. I had to keep quiet and just forget all about it. Maybe if I kept my mouth shut, Erik would leave me alone. He got what he wanted anyway, that motherfucker! I was just thankful that I couldn't remember things, owing to that drug Erik gave me.

I kept my silence. I never told Sean Cassidy, my dorm mate about it. He was off on a camping trip with his group. He was taking Natural Sciences as his major and he was frequently off on his 'Nerd trips'. He would probably be back by tomorrow. I called the Dean's office to report my absence, explaining that I was sick. I headed off to a clinic to get a medical certificate later that evening. The nurse who had checked me during the wee hours was probably too sleepy to pay me any close attention. I wasn't looking too good, so they took my word for it that I had a fever and I acquired a legit document, excusing my absence and then I went back to bed to sleep some more. When Sean returned, he excitedly pestered me for details about the frat party, but I informed him flatly that the frat house was not my scene and that I would not be going back. He was suspicious about my behavior, but he did not bother me about it any longer.

A week or so went by and I thought that was that. I thought Erik had gotten what he had wanted and he would leave me alone, but I was wrong again. I was still trying to pick up the pieces, trying to get past the depression I was feeling. Erik shocked the hell out of me one day when he showed up at the library where I was studying. He just slid in a chair opposite of me while I was reading and he had an insolent smile on his face. If we weren't in the library, I would have attacked him, regardless if he was the most powerful student in the university. I was trembling all over as I glared at him. It was all I could do to prevent myself from blowing up on him.

"Hello, Charles-"Erik said smoothly.

Even though I felt like smashing his face in, I just sat there in my chair, drawing in every ounce of self-control I could muster to prevent myself from getting violent with him. I breathed harshly through my nose, my expression wrathful, but my anger just amused him. That does it! I couldn't stand it any longer. I had to get away from him. With shaking hands, I tried to gather my books and my notes, but my papers flew all over the table. I probably looked like a clumsy fool, as I angrily gathered my things while Erik just coolly sat back as he stared at me. With deliberate care, he picked up a piece of paper and held it out to me and I snatched it roughly from his hands, causing it to crumple.

"You just stay away from me, you fucking homo!"I hissed at him through gritted teeth. He chuckled and crossed his arms.

"I can't do that, Charles-"

I didn't ask him to elaborate. I knew he came here just to gloat and to taunt me. Sean was right. People from the brotherhood are just evil. I don't know why I even wanted to be a member in the first place. I managed to get all my books and my notes all together and I turned away from him when he said something that caused me to stop cold.

"Define...blackmail-"

My entire body went numb and cold. What the fuck was he trying to say? What was he up to? I slowly turned around to face him. My shoulders trembled. Erik was leaning on the table now, placing his hands at the back of his head and he was looking at me intently, his smile infuriatingly smug.

"W-What do you mean?"

"I filmed it."Erik said simply and that was when I lost my control. I dropped my books and my notes to the floor and I stomped over to him. I grabbed his collar with one hand and then with the other, I punched him. He fell out of the chair, but I hauled him up and slammed him against one of the shelves. Incidentally, I sat in the back part of the library, away from the staff, but this place was anything but deserted. Several people were around and they must have heard the ruckus I was making, but no one came over to check on us.

"You son of a bitch!"I swore under my breath, my voice guttural.

"Why don't you keep it down, Charles. You don't want anyone hearing this conversation-"Erik said in a matter-of-fact voice, as if my punch did not even ruffle him. I felt cowed and defeated, that sick feeling coming over me once more. I pulled away from him, gasping. My thoughts kept going back to that pledge who committed suicide. Erik was surely involved in his death. He filmed what he did to me, without my knowledge because he intended to blackmail me into doing what he wanted.

"Why are you doing this to me?"I moaned quietly.

Erik appeared genuinely perplexed by my question."Is there supposed to be a relevant reason? I'm doing this for my personal pleasure. I enjoyed our time together and I want us to continue. So, listen. Here are my terms. You will be my personal pledge from now on. Meaning, at my beck and call, you'll come when I need you. You'll tell no one about this. I don't want you acting like a victim because I am not trying to victimize you. I want you to get something out of this, too. Once it's official that you are my pledge, I'll ensure that academically, you will have everything at your disposal and I will give you all the resources you need. I will see to your tutelage in the ways of the Brotherhood and no one else will-"

 _He wanted us to continue_. Meaning, he wanted us to have sex again. I didn't know what to say to that. What can I say? Was I supposed to be flattered that he desired me? He resorted to blackmail to turn me into his personal sex slave! He was business-like in his approach, as if he had planned these terms beforehand. We stared at each other, long and hard until I found my voice.

"I'm not agreeing to this!"I said evenly.

Erik uttered a low laugh at what I had said."Do you want to see it?"

"What?"I froze up. He was talking about the video. He didn't wait for me to say yes. He whipped out his cellphone and he showed it to me. When I saw what was on it, my stomach felt like it had dropped down to the floor like cold lead. My knees were shaking and my eyes were bugging out in shock.

It was me.

I was lying on my stomach and Erik was fucking me from behind, his hips pounded into me rhythmically as he clutched at my hair for the camera to capture my reactions. What made the video so much worse was that look on my face. I looked drugged, but I also looked like...I enjoyed what Erik was doing to me, even though I could not recall this particular moment. Erik suddenly reached for my cheek, turning me towards him and then he drew my face close to his. I was kissing him back. I was the one who opened my mouth and stuck my tongue out to lick his mouth. Oh God.

I broke out of my shock. I panicked and then I tried to take the phone from his hands, but he quickly drew it away from my reach.

"Shut it off! Shut it off!' I cried out, close to tears.

Erik mercifully shut the phone off just when two students passed by the table. I controlled my facial expression until they were past us. Erik stood there, rubbing at his cheek, right where I had punched him, but he was smiling triumphantly. He knew he had me beat. He must have seen the look of defeat on my face and he knew I had no choice but to give him what he wanted.

"We'll discuss this further at The Mansion. You'll visit me at around three o' clock this afternoon-"

"I have classes-"I said tightly, trying to stop myself from sniveling.

"No you don't. I know your schedule. I know your routine and your habits. You've doubtless thrown away the key card that I gave you. I'm giving you this new one. This grants you access to The Mansion and our private library. Tell them at the front door that you've come over to study with me-"Erik said pointedly and then he handed me a new card. He gave me a slight, dismissive nod and then he turned away and left me, just like that. I stared after him numbly, feeling as if my whole world had fallen apart. I gathered my notes and the books that fell to the floor and then I sat back in my chair heavily. I sat there for a while, trying to think things through.

How do I handle a situation like this? How? The veins at my temples thudded painfully along with my heart as my mind kept going back to that awful video of me and Erik. Was that me? Did I give myself over to him just like that? There must be a plausible explanation for my behavior. It was the drugs he gave me that made me act like that. That was it. But now, how do I deal with Erik's advances towards me? I can't very well tell Sean about this. I have no one I could discuss this with and that smug certainty in Erik…it gave me an idea that he had done something like this before and that he had gotten away with his sick perversions. If I walked out of here, what was I going to do? Where will I go? Either way, I'm trapped.

I wasn't sure if I was ready to go along with Erik's terms. I was sorely tempted to report him to the Dean and the police. However, that video he had of me kept gnawing at me as I thought of the possible repercussions it would have on my life if he uploaded that online and he posted it all over the internet. It would not only humiliate me, it would definitely destroy my chances of ever pursuing my studies at any respectable university. Was this how he had blackmailed that pledge who had killed himself? I needed more details. I returned the books I had borrowed and stuffed my notes in my backpack and then I went to the library's computer cubicles and pulled up a report about that pledge who committed suicide. The boy's name was Eric Gitter. As I read the details, the clip made no mention of the Brotherhood or Erik's name. It was only mentioned that Eric Gitter was a pledge at the local fraternity and that he hanged himself after that scandalous video of him leaked online. Thankfully, no gruesome pictures were included on the online news clip. Only a picture of a blond and blue-eyed boy, smiling shyly at the camera. I thought, that boy could be me. I could end up like him. That decided it for me then. I went through my classes like a blur, my thoughts on Erik. I felt disconnected from everything else. As I went through my day of schoolwork, I behaved like someone distracted, but then I tensed up when three o' clock drew near. I sedately headed over to The Mansion and after that...there was no turning back for me.

 

**Erik **

I stared out the window of The Mansion as Charles stood out there on the lawn; he appeared undecided on whether he should go along with my plans. I could see how scared he was. He was also in a quiet state of despair, but like those who came before him, he simply did not have any choice, especially since the fear of humiliation was a greater threat to him than having sexual congress with another man. I stepped out of my room, about ready to meet Charles, when another member informed me that Shaw was about to make his rounds with several pledges. For one thing, I didn't want Shaw finding out about Charles yet. Charles was going to be my personal pledge and I didn't want Shaw getting his hands on him. Charles belonged to me. I hastily made my way towards the front door and I opened it for Charles before he could even knock. He was about to say something, his blue eyes wide and startled and then I grabbed his arm and led him towards the opposite side of the house. I just didn't want to cross paths with Shaw at the moment. I led Charles into one of the bedrooms that belonged to one of our members. It was Azazel's room, a seminary student. I knew Azazel would be gone for a while. I had time to get Charles primed before I took him to bed. I locked the door and turned to look over at him.

Charles stood in the middle of the room awkwardly, unsure of what to do. He had crossed his arms over his chest, as if he was hugging himself, his expression wretched. We stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. I broke the spell of stillness that came between us and I sauntered over to him. He immediately began to back away, until he had his back to the wall. His face had become adorably flushed and he was biting down on his lower lip nervously. Damn it. When he does things like this, it just drives me crazy. I leaned in, regardless of his awkward reaction. His shoulders shot up, he stiffened against me and he had the appearance of someone about to be punched in the face. I gently reached up and held his cheeks in my hands.

"It doesn't have to be this way, Charles. Stop acting so scared! I'm not going to hurt you-"

A strong vehement feeling crossed his face. He pushed my hands roughly away and he began to shout at me, his eyes moist and trembling with the intensity of his emotions.

"How the hell am I supposed to feel, huh? Should I pretend to enjoy what you're about to do to me? Should I act like-"

I cut him off by kissing him passionately on the lips. He responded with an attempt to bite me, but I pulled away before he could do me any harm.

"Charles, I'm going to have to impose more rules on you, since you are acting like this. You are not to respond towards me with violence. If you continue with this behavior, we'll just have to stop here, right now and I'll go ahead and send a copy of your video to the Dean and upload your video on to a porn site-"

Charles' eyes flew open. He shook his head about, horrified."No! Please, don't!"

I narrowed my eyes at him."Are you willing to agree with my terms now?"

He swallowed thickly, a single tear rolling down one cheek and he murmured his response."Yes-"

I drew close to him once more, entrapping him in my arms as I gazed down at him dreamily."I'm going to kiss you again, Charles. This time, I don't want any insolence from you. You'll kiss me back and you'll act like you enjoy it-"

I was about to kiss him when he pressed his hands to my chest, pushing me away, his face crumpling up."Wait! Can't you give me something so I don't have to remember any of this?"

I frowned at him."No. I don't want you to forget this. Besides, I want you to feel everything that I'm about to do to you-"

"Please, don't post my video online. I don't want to end up like Eric Gitter!"

I regarded him strangely. He had to bring that poor pledge up."As long as you agree to what I want, Charles, I won't do that to you. As for Eric, I wasn't the one who posted his video. It was Shaw. He's one of the frat house's member-"

I caressed his cheek gently, trying to calm him down. Charles swallowed again, his expression tragic. He eventually closed his eyes and pursed his lips, waiting for me to kiss him. I leaned in slowly and then I kissed him, prodding his lips, forcing him to part them open. His mouth trembled in his disgust. I am aware of his repugnance over receiving a kiss from me, but I didn't care about any of that. What I cared about was getting what I want. This is what it's all about, isn't it? This is all about having power over someone. I kissed him slowly, passionately, letting him feel that I was into it. I pulled back, nuzzling his cheek, gasping softly.

"You have to open your mouth, Charles, and you have to breathe-"

He uttered a small whimper in response and then he parted his lips reluctantly as I pressed on. My tongue slipped into his mouth and I playfully swirled my tongue about, letting him feel me. He trembled in my arms. His skin burned against mine, causing me to open my eyes halfway so that I could gaze at him. He had kept his eyes closed, but he was kissing me back. Good. I pulled away again and I began to unbutton his shirt. He didn't push me away again. He kept his lashes lowered, averting his eyes from the sight of my hands, undressing him. I removed his shirt, but I let him keep his pants.

I led him towards the bed and I began to unbuckle his belt once I had him sitting down. He avoided looking at me, his lashes appeared moist as he struggled to control himself. His hands were awkwardly propped up on his lap, but I pushed them away so I could unzip his pants and remove the rest of his clothes from him. I stood up momentarily so I could remove my clothes and then I went down on him and parted his thighs. Initially, he resisted my advances. Then I said his name softly, prompting him to allow me to do what I want; his tight knees finally relaxing. I stared at his naked body for a moment, admiring the pale smoothness of his skin. Due to his pallor, his body hair appeared invisible under the natural light pouring into the room, lending his skin a creamy glow. I could see the freckles on his shoulders and his arms, and then this sudden urge to kiss and lick his skin came over me. I reached for his cheeks again so that I could kiss his face and his neck. I trailed kisses down his shoulders and his arms and then I kissed his chest. I continued to kiss him, going downwards until my lips grazed the upper side of his cock. He jumped a little when I kissed him down there. I casually reached for his cock, holding it in my hands and he squirmed and winced at my touch.

I fondled him and he could not deny it as his cock rose to life at my touch. He was already half-hard. His knees trembled and a low moan escaped him. He had turned his face away from me, but he couldn't fight his own arousal any longer. I went down on him and then I began to suck him, strong and hard. His hips involuntarily bucked up for more and he whimpered softly as his own body betrayed him. My tongue playfully ran up and down his length, my teeth scraping at his sensitive skin. I sucked the tip of his glans and he groaned in pleasure. I looked up to see that hungry expression on his face. He wanted me to continue. His back was arching, head lolling back as we delved for it until I felt that slight throb from his cock and he came into my mouth. He shuddered, mouth hanging open as he threw his head back, uttering a strangled cry.

We were both gasping breathlessly when we parted. I licked at my lips, tasting his come, the musky scent still filling up my nostrils. He dared to look down at me, his chest heaving; cheeks beautifully flushed and his sweaty brow glowing. I grinned up at him while I sat back on my haunches. He quickly looked away; ashamed of his own lust, but both of us knew that his own body gave him away.

"You liked that, didn't you?"

He didn't answer me. His chin and his lower lip trembled with his suppressed emotions; his unshed tears glimmering from his wounded eyes. Needless to say, I continued with my ministrations, driving him into a constant state of orgasm until I had him at that point where he could no longer control the intensity of his arousal. He gave in to me eventually. He willingly allowed me to prep his hole with some lube and I fucked him while he was lying on his back. He moaned wantonly as he clung on to me, thighs tightening around my waist, begging for more. I had him riding my cock and he was the one bucking his own hips to meet me, his hands braced over my chest as he drove his own backside down my length. His ecstatic moaning filled the room, along with my grunts and groans of pleasure. I forgot that the door has an access code feature and someone who knew the code was opening the door. Charles and I both heard the beep and in a panic, Charles pulled up a sheet to cover himself. He threw the sheet over his head and attempted to part from me, but I held his hips in place.

"Please, Erik-"Charles moaned softly. He had stopped his bucking motions and had grown still, but now I was the one bucking my hips up. He started in shock with each thrust and buck, his backside sensitive and full from all the fucking we had done.

"Oh for fuck's sake, Azazel! Enough of your loud wanking! I can't study with all that-"Victor Creed began to say as he stepped into the room and then he saw me lying in bed. He did not see Charles because Charles had a sheet thrown over his head and Victor instantly assumed I had a woman with me.

"Shit! Sorry, Erik! I didn't know you were with one of your girlfriends!"

I continued to ram my cock up into Charles, letting him feel every inch of me as I slid in and out of him, holding him in place so that he wouldn't be able to move away. Charles bit down on his lower lip, stifling his moans. His pale arms trembled as he endured me. The sheet still hid him. Victor only had a slight view of Charles' arm and his leg. His pale and smooth skin like that of a woman's, adding to the ruse that Charles was a girl.

"So, Azazel does some wanking, eh? Never figured him for a wanker-"I grunted conversationally even as I kept on fucking Charles. His overloaded senses must be killing him. I could see that glassy lust in Charles' blue eyes as he gazed down at me, begging me to stop...or continue, anything to end this unendurable need to orgasm. Victor was equally embarrassed as Charles. He nodded abruptly in response, averting his eyes.

"Sorry I disturbed you! Sorry, Miss!"Victor called out to Charles, hastily closing the door. Charles couldn't stand it any longer. He quickened the movement of his hips, moaning breathlessly. He was desperate to come, nearly driven mad with the need to release. I met his rocking hips with my own frantic thrusting, both of us howling out in ecstasy. I reached out to wrap my arms around him and both of us came simultaneously. I felt my cock spasm violently into him and at the same time, I felt the hot flow of his come as it spilled over my belly. Charles collapsed against me, our ragged breathing filling up the room, my arms still wrapped around him. We were like that for a while, like something profoundly cataclysmic just happened and we were in shock because of it.

Charles slowly pulled away from me, moaning softly as my come trickled down his backside. He was too exhausted to gather himself. He rolled on to his side and instantly fell asleep. I stared down at him as he slept and I couldn't prevent myself from smiling. I drew close to kiss the back of his neck.

"You're mine-"I whispered to him, but he was not able to respond. He was in that dreaming place beneath his closed lids, where I could not reach him.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry, it's been while since I last posted. Things got very busy. Anyway, here's the new chapter for this fic. I hope you'll enjoy it. :) I'll try posting soon if my schedule permits it. Oh and please support my dear friend Lisa's fan art for my fic. Here's the link:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/5410202
> 
> Thanks to everyone who have always supported my work, the year is coming to a close and so many things have happened, but I'm glad you've remained steadfast. *HUGS!*
> 
> This work is once more, dedicated to Killashandra, my dear friend <3

 

** Charles **

 

When I came to, I did not immediately open my eyes. I was thinking over what happened between me and Erik. The first question that came to my mind was, how could I have given myself over so easily to him? It mortified me that I had no control over my body. I could feel the weight of his stare on me, that palpable sense of being watched. It made me uneasy. I opened my eyes slowly and I saw that Erik was indeed staring down at me, his expression gentle and yet somehow, it still shocked the hell out of me. I had this suspicion that he was probably staring at me for a while now. I edged away from him quickly, drawing the covers up over myself.

"What...What time is it?"I said tightly as I looked about the room for my clothes.

Erik exhaled a breathy sigh and spoke calmly."It's nine in the evening-"

That sent a jolt through me. I've slept in for a length of time and lord knows how long this creepy asshole had gaped down at me. I hurriedly got out of bed and I went to gather my clothes in my arms. I sat at the side of the bed to slip into my underwear and my pants.

"Shit, why didn't you wake me? I have to go! I have to-"

He suddenly hugged me. It surprised me when he did that and I turned to look over at him, incredulous.

"Are you nuts? Haven't you had enough yet?"

He pulled away from me, making a face."You're not going anywhere-"

"Why? I have stuff I have to do. I-"

"We haven't fully discussed my terms yet-"He drawled out in a flat voice, glaring at me meaningfully. I sagged back on to the edge of the bed, wary of what he was about to impose upon me. What happened between us, was just a preliminary after all. I recalled him saying that he knew my schedule and my daily routine. I wouldn't be able to refuse his demands since he knew intimate details about me as well. I had inadvertently told him things about myself while we were at the frat party. Fucking perverted bastard. I just hate him!

"What the hell do you want from me then? Just get on with it!"I said irritably and he rolled his eyes at me, shaking his head at my response.

"No need to be snappy about it, Jesus!"

"Why shouldn't I be? You're fucking me against my will! Am I just supposed to take it lying down and-"

Erik suddenly grabbed the back of my neck and drew me close, kissing me hungrily on the lips. The way he kissed me, it made me feel desired. He kissed me as if he had just discovered kissing for the first time and he can't seem to get enough of it, but in the same instance, he was such an expert at it that he somehow knew how to tease, how to draw someone in with his kiss. The feeling it gave me was just inexplicable. He's the first person to have ever kissed me and it wasn't exactly repulsive. His kisses sent a pleasant and warm thrill all over me and I melted against him. I'd never dreamed my first kiss to be a guy; certainly not to a horny bugger like him, but his kisses felt...right to me.

Perhaps because of his expertise, he knew how to draw someone in with his seduction. Even though he was a sexual degenerate, he didn't ever brag about his sexual prowess to me, not even once. When we drank our glasses of Vodka at the frat party back then, I noticed that he drew women as well as men to himself, without even making any effort. He was innately attractive and charismatic so it didn't come as a surprise to me that he'd had his rounds all over our school. Otherwise, why would he blackmail me? He had mentioned that he was doing this for his personal pleasure and I suppose he chose me because he knew I was a virgin. This was what he meant when he said I was different.

When he kissed me...I found it impossible not to respond to him. I found myself getting aroused and I couldn't help myself. I eventually surrendered to him because I couldn't hide what I was feeling. I understood then why I responded to him that first night, when he took me against my will. It wasn't the drug that was doing that. It was me. It was all me. I wanted what he was doing to me and it made it all the worse. I mused about this as he kissed me torridly, his hands running down my back as I moaned into the kiss and I even returned his embrace, my eyes still closed. I felt so light-headed, weak in the knees. He pulled back, smiling down at me, satisfied to see me like this. My blush probably reached right to the roots of my hair.

"Is it really against your will? Is it, Charles? If you really didn't want it, why are you so aroused just now, hmm?"

I answered him honestly."I...I don't know-"

He scoffed at my response and released me from his grasp. He got up from the bed, giving me a view of his sculpted body. He slipped into his pants, unabashedly zipping his fly before me, his eyes penetrating as he stared me down. I tried to meet his stare, but I was too much of a pussy that I looked away. As much as he pleasured me, he also frustrated me. It was all messed up. He nodded towards the door.

"You can leave if you want, but I would prefer it if you stay so that you can have a full understanding of my terms-"

I remained seated, glancing up at him briefly. Since I didn't have any means to retaliate, the only thing I could do was to get a clear grasp of the situation. Everything just happened so quickly. I didn't have any time to think it through. It satisfied him to see that I was finally listening.

"I want you to know Charles, that our arrangement is not a long-term one. This is my last year here at the university. When I graduate, I will give the sole copy of the video to you as long as you agree to do what I want-"

I shook my head, exasperated by what he had said."How do you expect me to believe that shit?"

Erik glared at me fixedly. My words appeared to have stung him."I've never broken a word with the people I have made deals with because they have all agreed to my terms. If you do as I say, I promise you I'll give you the only copy. Not only that, you'll get some compensation out of this-"

"What about Eric Gitter? What happened to him...was that his just compensation?"I said and I made no effort to hide the edge of sarcasm in my voice.

Erik sighed tiredly. "Let me reiterate this again. I slept with him, true enough, but I wasn't the one who leaked his video. It was Shaw-"

I knew Shaw was the brotherhood's vice president, but I didn't know the full story of why Shaw humiliated the pledge, which led to Gitter’s tragic death. I wanted to know the real story.

"Why would Shaw do that?"

"Shaw wanted Gitter, the moment he became his pledge. The boy didn't stand a chance once Shaw got his hooks into him. Of course, Shaw shared him with me, but at some point, Gitter pissed Shaw off so he released a copy of Gitter's sex video online as his revenge-"

I had to ask the question that I dreaded asking him."Am I supposed to sleep with Shaw too?"

Erik found my question amusing. He spoke patiently, as if to someone slow. "For your information, Shaw and I used to do things like this together. We enjoyed blackmailing people into becoming our sex slaves, but we avoided pledges. Eric Gitter was the only one. We prefer people on the outside. I won't give you the exact details of what we did. All you need to know is that Shaw and I disagreed on certain things so now I'm flying solo. I'm not sharing you with him. You belong only to me-"

It angered me that he was talking like I’m his possession. As if he owned me. I wanted to tick him off."What if I already told someone about what you did to me? I'm sure the people you blackmailed will eventually come out and-"

"I don't give a fuck if you told anyone about what we are doing here, but if you did tell someone, I'm not going to be burned by any of it. You'll be the one ruined in the process and for the love of God, don't compare me with Shaw! I don't go about uploading scandals on a whim just because I don't like people talking back to me!"Erik said tersely, cutting me off. He was right, too. He knew how to play the game. I didn't. I was so in the dark. However, what he said confirmed my assumptions. I've probably said some things that pissed him off already, but he didn't get back at me. I decided to change the topic.

"What do you mean by compensation?"

Erik shrugged, giving me a thin smile."The obvious, of course. You told me you didn't have a laptop. The brotherhood will provide you one for free. It's yours, even after you've finished college. If you break it, we'll give you another one until you graduate. You'll get to use our library and take out any book that you want. You simply have to use the access card I gave you-"

I had the card in my pants pocket. It was a sordid reminder that I am tied to him and obligated to come over to give myself to him.

"Moreover, the access card also serves as a library card, which stores an electronic log of your entry into our private library. The books have a chip attached to their spines that allow us to track which ones are out-"

It was certainly impressive that they have these modern features and it startled me that he had more to say.

"You can move into the Mansion too. It’s your privilege. I can have a room arranged for you later. Your room will have the full state-of-the-art amenities that we all have. A door that you can set up with a personal access code; heater, air-conditioner, OLED TV, personal desktop, the works. We will also provide you with the Brotherhood credit card, so that you can make your personal purchases, provided that you don't spend more than what is necessary and you can only use the card within the campus. We can also help you with a wardrobe update, to groom you into an ideal member of the fraternity-"

What he said left me speechless. They were extremely generous with their pledges and members. It was a wonder where they get all their funding from. Erik still had something more to say and I listened despite my utter discombobulation.

"We have an indoor pool, a private gym and a rooftop patio. We have service staff, ready to take care of your laundry and cleaning services and we have a large kitchen with trained chefs to serve your meals. As I've told you, your social status would not be a hindrance to your initiation. What we deem important is grooming you into a member worthy of carrying on the legacy of the Brotherhood-"

"Are you guys for real?"I suddenly blurted out because I just couldn't believe that such a fraternity would exist.

Erik lifted an eyebrow at my shock."It is fairly common in exclusive fraternities. I suppose what differentiates us from the rest is that we don't care whether you are rich or poor. What matters is the outcome of your membership. Let's just say that we want quality. We have an impressive list of members. If you want I could show you our honorary wall-"

"I'm just supposed to be someone you fuck for kicks! Why would you care about-"

He cut me off again and his voice was biting this time as he glowered at me."It's your compensation. Besides that, what excuse would I have for inviting you here? This is to secure your reputation. Unless of course, you have other bright ideas that would prevent people from assuming we have a relationship other than a 'brotherly' one. Turning you into my personal pledge will not only grant you access to the Brotherhood amenities, it will serve as your cover for associating with me. When I invite you over to study that's our cue word to rendezvous. Do you agree to my terms?"

I blushed hotly at that. He continuously reminded me of what I've embroiled myself into. It made me sick to my stomach and it made me so confused. Am I really going to let this all continue? What would my parents think of me now if they knew about this? I'm practically selling myself like a rent boy, just so I could prevent a scandal from ruining my reputation. People have seen me with him during the frat party so obviously, they would think it’s all about the fraternity business. Furthermore, I had shown the other pledges and members my access card. I'm associated with him now as his pledge. If I come to the mansion or the frat house with the excuse that Erik and I are just friends, I might garner some unwanted attention and someone might decide to get nosy. Erik had planned everything, leaving me with no choice but to comply.

"I guess I have no choice-"I said dully.

Erik stared at me long and hard and I had to look away again. He took my shirt which I had on my lap and he began to assist me in putting it on. I thought it was odd of him to do that. He helped me with my clothes and then he finished dressing up as well. He stood up and headed for the door, but he abruptly stopped. He turned to face me.

"Our members are not allowed to loiter the halls except when they are tasked with patrolling and making sure all are in order. Victor is surely back in his room, but as a precaution, I'll head out first. I'll ring your phone once when we are in the clear and I'm going to lead you out of here. If someone sees us together, I'll pretend I'm showing you around as my pledge-"

It didn't surprise me that Erik knew my number.

He stopped again to look over at me."Oh and one more important thing. Do not engage in any conversation with Shaw. Stay out of his way especially when I'm not around. Should it be unavoidable for you to speak with him, say as little as possible and don't go with him anywhere, alone. Is that understood?"

"Yeah, sure!"I said quickly, nodding for emphasis. Given Shaw's reputation, Erik didn't even need to ask me twice.

"Good."Erik immediately opened the door without another word and stepped out. Moments later, my phone rang. I opened the door and I saw Erik waiting for me in the middle of that opulent hallway. I followed him out into the sprawling lawn and a sudden wind fluttered our hair about under the night sky. It was a cold night. I shivered slightly as I walked, hugging myself. I winced when Erik suddenly patted my shoulder.

"Should I have your bags picked up tonight or tomorrow?"

He had already assumed that I was going to reside in the mansion. I swatted his hand away angrily. It certainly surprised him when I did that.

"No."I said flatly.

"What-"He began to say, eyes wide.

"Why the hell should I give you easy access to my body? If I go and live in the mansion, that will just give you the excuse to keep on having your way with me! If you want it, you'll have to wait for it!"

"Charles,"Erik said softly, his brow furrowed in wonder.

"Don't give me any shit about making you wait and don't you dare dangle threats my way! I've already agreed to your sick games! The least you could do is give me some space!"I cried out at him and after I've had my say, my chest was heaving with the intensity of my feelings.

I thought he was going to blow up on me and threaten me with the sex video again, but he just smiled at me insolently."How adorably feisty you are, Charles. Sure. Make me wait. Prolong the agony, but don't be surprised by what comes after-"

I swallowed thickly at that. What he said sounded worse than a threat. Consequently, I didn't know how to respond to it so I kept quiet as we walked. He opened the gate for me, the one leading away from The Mansion. He suddenly reached for my wrist and he grasped it hard.

"I'll call you-"He said abruptly, giving me one last insolent glare and then he left me there, staring after him in frustration and wondering what I've gotten myself into.

 

I didn't hear from him for a while after. I don't know if that should worry me or if I should consider it a relief. I almost did not want to look at my phone, fearing that he would send me an obscene text message or lord knows what. Besides that, I busied myself with my studies and attending classes. To begin with, I didn't want to think about him. It was taking its toll on me and it probably showed. I always looked lost and distracted that Sean eventually commented on it.

"What's up with you, Charles? You look like you have a chip on your shoulder or something-"

I met Sean's gaze and I felt terrible. I have this awful secret about myself and I can't even tell anyone. Erik had me in his clutches and no matter which way I look at it, he had me under his thumb because of that video. I thought about stealing his phone when he invited me over at The Mansion again, but I suspected that he had a copy hidden somewhere. I wasn't sure if I could figure out where he hid the copies. For all I know, he had multiple copies already. All I had was his word that he would release me from his sick sex games once he graduated. I shook my head weakly at Sean.

"It's nothing. I'm just feeling down lately-"

"Why? Ever since you got back from that frat party, you've been acting weird-"

I openly cringed. He just reminded me of what got me fucked over in the first place.

"Just forget about it, ok? I don't want to talk about it!"I said and I could hear the annoyance in my own voice. Sean looked stunned.

I left Sean before he could say anything further. I practically ran out of our room. I took a long walk outside, trying to clear my thoughts. It was just impossible to do. How could I ever clear my mind when all I could think about were the things Erik did to me? Thinking about him made me feel sick, but in the same instance, a strange feeling came over me when I thought of him. Like an aching...a feeling of longing I can't deny. It was all so fucked up. I was about to return to the dorm when my phone began to ring.

I slowly brought my phone up and I saw an unfamiliar number on the screen. Could it be Erik?

Hesitantly, I brought it close to my ear, but I brought it down again. I agonized over answering the call. My phone still kept on ringing persistently and I knew undoubtedly at that moment that it was him. I knew I couldn't avoid him forever. He was going to find a way to speak with me, one way or another. I finally pressed the answer button and brought the phone close to my ear.

"I want to study-"He spoke in a husky voice and without any preamble, making the hairs at the back of my arms stand up. I gulped down painfully. It took me a while to muster the strength to say anything.

"When?"

"Now."

"I'm busy right now-"I said as an excuse, but there's no fooling Erik. He chuckled at me from the other end of the line.

"No you're not. Don't come over at The Mansion. We'll meet somewhere, outside of the university. You've seen the line of benches outside of the school, right? Sit on the one next to fountain and wait-"

The line went abruptly dead. Erik ended the call without waiting for my response. I shivered slightly from where I stood, suddenly feeling cold. I had no choice. I had to do as he wanted. I slowly made my way down the length of the path that led to the secured gate. There's a passage to the right where students can walk outside the city proper if they aren't using a car. I showed my ID to the guard at the gate and I wrote on the log book because it was part of the school's protocol. I stepped outside and I immediately saw the row of benches that Erik mentioned. The university had only one fountain outside and I headed towards it. I waited for a few minutes and as expected, my phone rang again. I groaned wearily. I recognized the same phone number Erik had used. I answered the call quickly this time.

"Get on the first cab that comes by. You don't have to pay the driver. I've already paid him. He'll take you to where I'm at-"

Erik ended the call again and I stared down at my phone strangely for a few minutes. Why all the cloak and dagger stuff? What is he up to?

Sure enough, a cab stopped right before me even though I did not hail it. The cabbie took one look at me and nodded, his face expressionless. I opened the door and got in. The cabbie didn't say anything to me. He just drove on, turning left and right at certain intervals. I didn't even know where he was taking me. When he did stop before a building, I looked up and I saw that he took me to a rather classy-looking hotel. I slowly got out of the cab and without another word, the cabbie drove off.

I assumed that Erik wanted me to enter the hotel and so I went into the main lobby. I worried that the concierge would see me and remember my face. I was planning on sneaking inside, in the hopes that I would not be detected however, the man at the desk appeared to be expecting me. He was talking with someone on the telephone, but he nodded my way. He picked up a key card and waved it towards me. I couldn't hide the confusion I felt, but the man did not seem to care for it. He just smiled at me perfunctorily, pointing towards the elevator. He placed a hand over the transmitter of his phone to say:

"Room 42, third floor-"He went back to the person he was speaking with and ignored me afterwards. I stood there stupidly for a while until I realized he was not going to prompt me again. Walking with unsure steps, I went into the elevator and headed towards the floor the man indicated. Should it disturb me that Erik had arranged for us to meet in a hotel? Both the cabbie and the man at the front desk had already seen me. I used the key card and went in without knocking. Erik was not in the room. I was alone. The room was stylish and modern, the colors done up in warm tones and the bed laid out with white satin sheets. I settled myself upon the bed for a moment and then came a knock on the door. I got up and peered through the peep-hole. It was Erik. I exhaled a shuddery breath. I hesitated. I didn't want to open the door, but I couldn't prevent Erik from entering the room. He probably had his own key card and would eventually force his way in and so I allowed him entry. He greeted me with his usual insolent smile.

"Did you miss me? How long has it been since we last saw each other? Two weeks or thereabouts?"

I shrugged. It was precisely for that long, but I pretended not to care. I backed away from him slowly. The faint smell of his perfume wafted towards me and I did my best to prevent my nostrils from flaring. I found his scent pleasing and sensuous and it was messing up my senses. He was giving me that look again. His gaze penetrating, as if he could see right through me; through my soul. He sauntered over to me and I couldn't help it. I trembled as he drew near. Instead of getting turned off, he found my reaction amusing. He chuckled at me. He reached out and he began to undo my jacket.

"Let's take a bath first, shall we?"He said in a throaty voice. I pushed his hands away.

"I can undress myself!"I said stiffly and he rolled his eyes at me, making a face.

"Charles, you should get used to me by now-"

I didn't say anything. With trembling fingers, I undid my own jacket, followed by my shirt and my pants. I had removed my shoes and my socks, but I didn't take my boxers off just yet. I crossed my arms over my chest awkwardly, glaring up at him. He shook his head disdainfully, and he began to take his own clothes off. He did it carefully and with his usual aplomb, he took off his briefs, showing me his half-hard cock. I looked away from the sight of his nakedness. I could feel my cheeks burning hotly. I felt strangely mortified. Why the hell am I behaving like a prissy virgin? I've seen him naked before! He went towards me slowly, like a predator circling his prey and he reached for the waistband of my boxers, caressing my hip. I tried to push him away from myself, but he struggled with me, albeit awkwardly, just to get my boxers off until finally, I stood naked before him. I covered my cock with my hands, red in the face.

"I don't know where this false modesty is suddenly coming from, but you're just making things hard on yourself-"He said with some mild sarcasm in his voice.

I blushed even deeper. He had to remind me again how I behaved in bed with him before; how I responded while he was fucking me. It made me feel ill and above all, it made me feel so ashamed. He reached for my hand and he led me towards the bathroom. He turned on the shower and glanced over at me, giving me a dark look. He gestured that he wanted us to both get under the shower. Gingerly, I stepped under the water with him. He lathered some body wash on to a sponge. He reached out and he began to bathe me, his movements slow and careful. He even shampooed my hair. Afterwards, he lathered up some soap upon his palms. He reached down to rub it on to my cock. I started in shock at his touch and I tried to back away, but there wasn't much room in the shower stall for me to move away from him. He caressed me as he washed me, gazing down at me with his heated stare. He lathered up his hands again and then his hand slid familiarly over the side my hip, slowly tracing down to my butt. It was humiliating, to be fondled and groped like this by another man. I endured his indecent touches, my lower chin trembling. Then, his fingers slid down the cleft of my butt and poked right at my hole.

"Ahhh!"I cried out and I tried to push him away, but it was like pushing at a brick wall. His lathered fingers slipped into me slowly and I braced myself over his arms as he fucked me with his fingers. I didn't know why I suddenly felt so sensitive, but his initial intrusion hurt me. I winced and moaned, but he gently kissed the side of my face as the water from the shower head beat down on our heads.

"Relax your legs. Don't tighten your muscles down there. It will just hurt-"

I nodded stiffly and I did as he had told me. When I relaxed, his fingers probed me gently and slowly, circling in a seductive manner and I moaned for a different reason this time. His fingers prodded that sensitive gland in me. He knew exactly how to please me and I couldn't pretend not to feel pleasure from it. He reached down and used his other hand to guide my leg on to the side of his hip. As soon as he lifted my leg, his gentle prodding gave way to a frenzied jabbing. I clung to him, moaning. I threw my head back as I grasped him tightly by the arms, just letting him go on. He went on and on until I uttered a shuddery groan and I orgasmed against him. I was a gasping mess afterwards, my face pressed to his chest. I pulled back and I watched as my come swirled down the drain. Erik began to wash me again and he also bathed himself. When we got out of the shower, he rubbed a towel over my body and my head, drying me up. He led me back into the bedroom, guiding me to sit on the bed and then he picked up his coat to take something out of the pocket. He brought out a large tube of lube. My knees automatically buckled together when he showed it to me and he just chuckled at my reaction.

He sidled up against me, his eyes covetously raking over my naked body. He bent close to kiss the side of my neck, my face. His other hand started caressing my thigh. I felt heat rising from my own body, like I was burning up with a fever. I moaned softly as he nuzzled and licked the skin at my throat, until his lips found my own. He kissed me hungrily and I closed my eyes, savoring it. I held him in my arms, just letting him continue. I grew light-headed and weak again due to his kisses. He abruptly stopped kissing me, breathlessly gasping as he spoke."Where did that prude little boy go to?"

"Shut up!" I gasped out, my face becoming flushed with my embarrassment. He just laughed it off. He began to caress my chest, one finger suddenly grazing a nipple and I started up at it, galvanized. His touch sent a throb of an electric sensation within my nipple. I couldn't stifle the moan that escaped my lips. The bastard actually grinned at me smugly when he saw the look on my face. He moved downwards and he began to suck my nipples, one and then the other and I groaned and writhed against him as he continued. Oh God! How could he have such an expert mouth? He nibbled and suckled both of my nipples until they were taut and throbbing with sensitivity. I closed my eyes, savoring the erotic thrill of his teeth and his tongue.

He suddenly reached for my knees, intending to part my legs wider, but I pushed him away from myself using my foot and braced my knees close, propping myself up on my arms. He gave me an exasperated look and placed his hands on my legs.

"Charles-"He said my name forbiddingly.

My face crumpled up. I didn't want him taking me again, but I couldn't avoid this pervert from doing what he wanted with me. He has me by the neck with that fucking sex video! He sighed and I could see that he was trying to control his temper.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Charles. Just relax, ok?"He said in a soothing voice.

I shook my head, my eyes stinging. I felt so stupid, reacting the way I did. He regarded me tenderly for a moment. He got up from the bed and he went back to his coat on the floor. He took out two items from his coat pocket. He held up a pair of handcuffs and a long black sash. I shrank back in bed when he presented them to me.

"No! Not that!"

He went to me and touched my cheek gently."What are you afraid of? As I recall, while we were at The Mansion, you enjoyed the things we did-"

My voice came out choked, close to tears. I'm such a fucking pussy."I'm not like that. I don't want to do this-"

He shook his head regretfully."We're in this deep. You can't back out now-"

Erik took my right hand, closing the handcuff on my wrist. He lifted it over my head, close to the bars of the headboard. He looped the handcuff over the vertical bar and then he took my other hand to attach the other end of the strand to my left wrist. I couldn't control my trembling as he did these things to me. I looked up at him with wounded eyes, begging him not to continue. Even so, it was useless. He wanted his indecent games to go on and I'm powerless against him. He was about to place the sash over my eyes and I turned away from him.

"Don't put that on me!"

"Charles, this will help you-"

"How the hell is it going to help me?"I said, my voice resentful.

"If you're helpless, then all you can do at this point is to surrender. Therefore, it will make things easier for you-"

"Easy for me? You mean to make things easier for you, you asshole!"I said bitterly.

Erik glowered down at me, his voice becoming testy."Listen, I'm trying to be nice here! If all I want to do is to fuck you and make you feel like a victim, I could easily do that, but I don't want to do that to you-"

I was genuinely puzzled. It's true. He did everything to be gentle with me. He was even concerned about my arousal."Why?"

"Because I like you, Charles-"He murmured softly, his eyes tender.

That floored me. What a fucking joke! He liked me enough to force me into having sex with him! Although I found his homosexual desire for me loathsome, in a way, it explained why he did the things he did to me. He made a move to cover my eyes again and I decided not to struggle anymore. Despite my revulsion, some part of me was getting curious. I finally gave in and I closed my eyes and he covered my lids with the sash. I couldn't see anything. Tied up and blindfolded, I'm now defenseless against him. He moved to straddle me and I could feel his warm breath upon my skin. I tensed up, wondering what he'll be doing next. He kissed my lips with sensuous slowness, sucking on my lower lip. His kisses traced down my throat and my upper chest. He reached up to grasp my forearms and he murmured against my cheek. He enunciated his words carefully.

"This is your punishment, Charles. For making me wait. I'm going to fuck you all night long and the next time you decide to make me wait, I'm going to fuck you, longer and harder-"

That pretty much stunned me. Now that I'm tied up here, I wouldn't be able to stop him.

"You son of a bitch!"I cried out, but he just covered my mouth with an eager kiss and just like that...I lost to him again. He kissed me with his usual urgent passion. Simultaneously, he teased and caressed my nipples with his fingers. His other hand slowly slid down my belly until he had hold of my cock. He began to restlessly fondle me and I moaned and writhed against him. Perhaps due to my blindfold, my other senses became heightened. I could feel everything he was doing to me and it felt so good. I could feel my cock growing slick in his palm as he went up and down my shaft, squeezing and fondling me, his movements going faster and faster, the friction and the heat assaulting my sensitive nerves. I couldn't stand it any longer. I was about to come, moving my own hips up to meet his hand when he suddenly stopped.

I cursed him and growled for him to continue. He uttered a low laugh at my frustration. My cock ached, begging for release. He denied me that right. Instead, he parted my legs, his fingers pressed up against my hole. I could feel him slathering something slippery and wet against my backside. Using his fingers, he slipped into me and he began to jab and prod that sensitive nerve inside me. I never would have thought of my hole as a source of immense pleasure, but there's just something so dangerous and tantalizing about getting fucked in the ass. It was dirty and unnatural and strangely erotic.

"Oh God!"I cried out, my face burning up and my body quivering for more. He just jabbed me a few more times until I climaxed. My legs shook uncontrollably and I was gasping after. I sagged back on to the bed, waiting for myself to recover from the pleasuring. He wasn't through with me just yet. He reached for my cock once more, smearing my come all over it. I started in shock because I was still so sensitive.

"Erik, please-"I moaned in a trembling voice. Then, I felt it. He was licking my cock, gently lapping up the come and kissing the head. I think every single strand of my body hair stood up at the sensation it gave me. I was extremely sensitive. I squirmed and begged for him to stop. Strangely enough, he did stop. He kissed my belly, caressing my skin and then he went back up to kiss me instead. I could taste my own come on his lips. I didn't know if I should be disgusted or aroused by it. He patiently waited until I recovered and when he sensed I was ready, he began again. He fondled and caressed me all over, touching me in all the right places. He liked squeezing my ass, clutching at me possessively. I felt my own cock rising to the occasion. I became aroused again. He must have seen it because he moved to straddle me, caressing my hips and my thighs and then something hot and hard pressed right up at my hole. I felt him sliding his cock into me, slowly. I whimpered at first, biting down on my own lips, my entire body trembling again until he was all the way in. He began to thrust in and out of me with aching slowness. As we continued, we both found that hypnotic rhythm, the movements coming in faster and harder and to my immense shame, I moaned out loud in ecstasy.

Why am I doing this again? Why am I giving in? I pushed these thoughts away from myself. All I wanted right now, was the pleasure he could give me. I never considered myself a homosexual, I still don't, but the sex felt so good. I needed it. I had to have it. He kissed me once more and his tongue explored within my mouth, touching tongues with me. I opened my mouth wide to receive him and I moved my own hips up for more. I could hear these wet, slapping sounds as our flesh collided against each other. My heart was pounding like crazy, along with the veins in my temples and my ears. I was burning up, my brain and my body latching on to nothing but that animal need to fuck. Our movements became frantic, it was like we were fighting instead of having sex. The tempo would shift; a slow grinding and then a frenetic bucking until the need to release overcame me, my mind was desperate to reach resolution and I knew I'd go crazy if I didn't come. I was peaking higher and higher and then…I had my first intense orgasm. It lasted longer than how it was before when we had sex in the mansion and at the frat party. This was even more intense than the times I jacked off by myself. I finally lost it. I surrendered myself to this insanity.

 

**Erik**

 

That look on his face when I made him come. It was exquisite because it was so earnest, so full of surrender. I liked that about him. His red lips parted, glistening under the dim lights of the hotel room. He was gasping breathlessly and I could even hear his heart pounding against my chest as I gazed down at him, his pale and sweaty body inviting me for more, regardless if he was still recuperating from coming earlier. He called my name out in a guttural moan and then, he used his own legs to caress my hips, letting me know he wanted me to continue. It was unbelievable. I reached up and I released him from the handcuffs, using the key I had laid out on the nearby nightstand. I put the handcuffs aside, but Charles still kept the blindfold on. He licked his lips slowly.

"Kiss me-"He whispered.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He's willing to kiss me now?

I gently reached up and cradled his neck in my hand and guided his face towards my own. I kissed his lips hungrily. His lips were definitely good for kissing. Soft and pliant and turning into a rosy shade of red from all the kissing we had done earlier. He wrapped his arms about my neck in response and his tongue entered my mouth. He suddenly bit my lower lip, hard. I pulled back and I looked down at him in disbelief. He removed the blindfold then to look up at me, his expression intense and desperate. His hand slowly trailed down my back and then he touched my ass, urging me to continue. I was still inside him and my cock was actually aching to fuck, but I wanted to get him aroused first. Furthermore, he's gotten so aroused now that he's finally giving in to me. My control broke and I slammed into him so violently that he uttered a wavering howl, as if I had hurt him, but that look on his face told me otherwise.

He got jounced around as I kept on spending into him, fucking him so hard that it almost seemed like rape. Oh, but that precious look on his face...I want to keep on seeing that look there; he looked drunk on what I was doing to him. He willingly submitted himself to every depraved act I did to him that night. The moans he uttered, like he meant every guttural howl, every breathy moan that quickened as he neared orgasm. It's odd, but we somehow managed to climax together. His come splattered up against my belly and he grew still, his legs trembling at my sides as he kept his eyes closed.

"Ahhh!"He cried out in strangled voice, his hands clutching tightly at my back. I collapsed on top of him, groaning at the pleasure of release. My cock was still in him, up to the base and I felt these delicious spasms still running through me. I kissed his throat softly, both of us gasping. I pulled out of him and he started in shock at the movements I made. He held my gaze as I slid out of him. I then rolled off to the side, releasing a satisfied sigh. We fell asleep briefly.

We slept for an hour or so. I woke up first and I stared at him as he slept. If I had cared about what people thought, I suppose they might wonder why I chose to sleep with him. Truly to the uninitiated, he would seem unremarkable and austere. Even so, his face still fascinates me. I reached out to smooth the hair away from his wide forehead. I don't know why I did that. By this time, the sweat had already cooled from our bodies. He did not awaken at my touch. He slept on. I drew closer to nuzzle the skin at his neck, breathing in his scent. I planted soft kisses as I moved upwards to kiss his cheek. He did not so much as stir. I wanted him to wake up, to look up at me with his tender blue eyes. I kissed his lips, sucking and nibbling at the lower part of his lip and only then did he wake up. I didn't expect what happened next. He grabbed the back of my neck and he started to kiss me aggressively. I tried to pull away from him, but he latched on to me. He was relentless. He pushed at me, forcing me to lie back in bed and then he straddled me, breaking the kisses only to suck and lick at the skin at my throat.

Although I wanted to say something snide, something to rile him, I decided not to pursue any act of cruelty towards him. I was curious. I wanted to know what comes next, what he'll do. He reached for the lube I had placed on the table and he prepped himself for me. From the pile of pillows beneath me, I looked up at him. I must have looked somewhat comical with the look of befuddlement on my face. He held my stare, unflinching and he reached for my cock. I gasped at his touch. He grabbed for me tightly. He slathered some more lube down the length of my sex and then he moved to impale himself upon me.

"Ah! What's gotten into you, Charles?"I groaned out in a strangled voice. Fuck it, he's so damned tight! He trembled, his chest heaving as he braced himself and got me all the way inside him. He pouted his lips out, exhaling a shaky breath, eyes heavy-lidded, looking rather drugged. Due to his efforts, sweat dappled his forehead once more, his expression strained. He began to undulate his hips slowly; dreamily.

"Haah! Haah! Haah!"He moaned wantonly, his eyes locked on me. I could only look up at him in wonder as he rode my cock. His dreamy bucking gave way to a frantic gyration, his hands braced on either side of my head. He shut his eyes tight, his mouth hanging open. His moans came out shuddery, quickening as the strokes came in rapid succession. Regardless of my shock, I didn't remain idle, letting him do all the work. My hands ran all over him restlessly. I caressed his thighs and his chest. I pounded my own hips up to meet him. I've fucked countless of men and women before him that by now, the sex had become so routine to me. I've gotten so bored with it all, that I grew desensitized from sex, whereas with him, my body and my mind finally found something that woke up my senses. It was like a kick-start down an uncharted course. He made me feel wild. He made me want to lose control. The movement of our hips began to lose volition, desperate to reach that overwhelming yet elusive state of ecstasy, the 'little death'. He strangled my cock in his tightness and his heat that It felt as if I was melting, burning up.

I've never had an orgasm as intense as this before. What was it about him? I peered up at him strangely as he climaxed after me; his face contorted in that state of rapture, mouth hanging open as he savored the last of my thrusting. His arms were shaking and because he couldn't keep his position up any longer, he collapsed against my chest, gasping and sweaty. I was in much the same state. I groggily reached up to hug him to myself. He had balled his hands into fists as he kept on lying on top of me, his arms folded against his own body. He's just beautiful to look at while he was in this state. We remained like that until we regained our equilibrium, both of us returning from the brink of an intense sexual high. He slid to the side, but I held on to him. He looked up at me with those large and expressive eyes of his, his expression inquisitive. He had no idea how adorable he looked at that moment, just giving me that expression. I affectionately reached out to smooth the hair away from his forehead, carefully tucking his locks back.

"Charles?"

"Hmm?"

I wanted to say something sarcastic to provoke him however, I realized that it would just distance him from me. I needed him to be compliant, to ease himself into accepting my demands. I gently caressed his cheek instead.

"Did you enjoy yourself?"I asked him softly. He grew still next to me and I could actually feel his skin growing hot. I looked down and I could see him blushing furiously. He didn't answer me. His arousal, his wanton lust as he gave in embarrassed him. I didn't laugh at him. I just held him until we both fell asleep. We slept for a few hours again, only to wake up fucking once more. He agreed to do some of the positions I wanted, but I found that I prefer him facing me when while we fucked. The expression on his face was just a wonder to watch. When we finished, we both got into the shower, but we were barely able to wash our bodies because we couldn't stop kissing each other. Of course, we had to leave, sooner or later. We got dressed in a hurry and before we stepped out of the room, I texted Emma. The moment we exited the room, Emma stepped out from the room across us. The look of shock on Charles' face was just priceless. He pointed towards her, looking over at me.

"What is she doing here?"

"Hello, Charles. I'm fine, thanks for asking-"Emma said sweetly and then she reached out and linked arms with Charles. Charles allowed himself to be led down the hall to the elevators. Charles kept his eyes on me.

"Erik, what's the meaning of this?"

"She's your cover. You'll both step out of here together. Regardless if anyone from the university saw you, if they see you coming out of the hotel with her, they won't wonder about it. You can both take a cab back to the university-"

He was still stunned. I remained in the hotel, with the intent of leaving a few hours after they leave.

"Erik, the concierge has seen me as well as the cabbie-"

I shook my head at him, smiling. He still didn't get it."Charles, Emma arranged our meeting. Don't worry about someone seeing you. You're safe. Just so you know, I'm quite familiar with this hotel. I prefer this hotel because they didn't set up the third floor with any surveillance cameras. It's all discreet-"

"Didn't I tell you, Charles? I'm Erik's go-to girl!"Emma drawled out, giggling afterwards. He nodded at what we had said, relenting, although he still can't seem to quite grasp it. I remained at the elevator doors and I watched them go. I made kissing gestures with my lips towards Charles as the doors slowly slid close and he cringed at it. It was just cute. The moment they left, I entered the room Emma exited from and I sat at the side of the bed. I took my phone out and I called Charles.

"What?"He said in an irritated voice.

"Aren't we touchy? Meet up with me tomorrow. Go to the frat house at 9 a.m. sharp. I will be giving you your laptop and details about the brotherhood. We'll also have you measured for a pledge suit-"

"Fine-"Charles grumbled into the phone. A lengthy moment of silence fell between us and I almost wanted to ask him if he was alright, but that would be preposterous on my part. I'm not out to coddle him. He's my slave after all. I quickly mumbled that I'll call him soon and ended the call. I began to notice a pattern here. I'm abrupt with him each time we talk. Why do I do that? Am I doing that because I didn't want to let him know that I was growing fond of him?

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays, everyone! :) Here's Chapter 3. I suppose I should explain the dark element in this one. A friend of mine mentioned it's like the movie 'Cruel Intentions' and I believe that movie sort of influenced this fic. Oh and for people who couldn't see the link to my friend Lisa's art, I'm including the fan art here :) <3
> 
> P.S. This chapter was also meant to be funny. Well, you decide XD

 

** **

**Erik**

 

I've taken him into this downward spiral from which he will never return from, but why am I having these thoughts? Why am I becoming concerned over his feelings? My initial behavior towards him for one thing. I was far too candid with him than how I was with my previous conquests. I have always kept the men and women I've slept with at arm's length because I've always thought that forging any true intimacy with anyone was just a sham. However, when I had sex with Charles...something tugged at me. What was it about him that distinguished him from the rest? One might think him unremarkable and austere, but when I saw him up close, his quiet beauty took my breath away. The feel of his pale, freckled skin; his red, sensuous lips. The way he responded to me while we were in bed together and the look in his baby blue eyes, all these particulars are just a fraction of what drew me to him. Even after everything that has happened, he maintained that Je ne sais quoi that attracted me to him in the first place. Perhaps, I wanted him to keep that quality because...I'm beginning to care about him.

For the next few weeks, I familiarized Charles with the Brotherhood's culture and introduced him to several key members. It was actually a miracle that we did not run into Shaw during that period. I gave Charles his laptop, activated his access card, had him fitted for his suits and then I showed him the rest of the Brotherhood facilities. Regardless of his decision not to live in The Mansion, the brotherhood members would not think it peculiar. You see, we do have a few members and pledges who chose not to live among us purely out of convenience. Some of them lived in dormitories closer to the campus buildings where they take up their courses, while others prefer to live in their residence of choice, so Charles' decision to not live in The Mansion wasn't considered out of the norm. He must have known about this when he spoke to the brotherhood members during the frat party, hence, it gave him the balls to refuse my offer.

Charles was a quick study and I expected no less from him. He is my personal pledge after all and the other members aren't allowed to order him about to do their bidding. It was convenient that we had this house rule. Shaw wouldn't be able to get back at me by using Charles because Charles was off-limits to him, however, I would not be able to prevent Shaw from saying troublesome things to him. It would be better to keep Charles out of his way as much as possible. As soon as Charles was properly oriented in the ways of the Brotherhood, he became a familiar fixture in the library and my private quarters. He was often in my company as well, doing the tasks I assigned to him and no one questioned him about it.

Despite my efforts to keep Shaw from sniffing after Charles, Shaw sought me out to bring up the topic of Charles' initiation. Inevitably, someone ratted me out, although Charles' choice not to live in The Mansion actually worked well in my favor for some time. For one thing, it kept Shaw out of the affair. I was on the rooftop patio studying when Shaw confronted me.

"So when were you going to tell me about it?"Shaw drawled out from the back of my chair. He wanted me to turn around and look up at him, but I did not oblige him. I nonchalantly continued reading, although my jaw tightened imperceptibly.

"Tell you about what?"

"Cut the crap, Lehnsherr! You know what I'm talking about!"Shaw said balefully as he was forced to walk around and face me. I couldn't prevent a faint smile from forming upon my lips.

"If this is about my personal pledge, I don't believe you have any business knowing about him. Besides, I don't ask you about your peccadilloes or anything else you do on the side-"I said insolently, finally giving him a brief, disdainful glance.

Shaw was positively livid after hearing my response, his face growing flush with it.

"I have a fucking right to know! I'm the vice president of this goddamned fraternity am I not?"He cried out, his voice trembling with his anger. His resentment emanated from him like a cloud of poison and I knew the cause of it. Even though our parents hushed the school admin up over the scandal, it embittered Shaw that he's indebted to me. It was because I withheld the evidence that would have charged Shaw with Intentional infliction of emotional distress. Perhaps it might even send him to prison for Negligent Homicide. In either case, the acts he perpetrated would ruin him. He also blamed me for his alienation from the brotherhood members, who begrudgingly tolerated him due to his position.

"May I remind you Shaw, that after what you did to Gitter, you've relinquished your rights as vice president. You're vice president only in name. Ever since you've fucked up with that pledge, I've demoted you to basic pledge training tasks! Do you think you're in a position to make any demands?"My tone was biting as I held his stare. It was about time I brought that up, after so many months of avoiding the topic. I had to do this because he was attempting to meddle with Charles. To save face and prevent his utter humiliation before the other members, I allowed him to keep his position. We had discussed this after the Gitter incident. His only task was to officiate over the pledges, provided he didn't mess with any of them. Pledge training would prevent him from making any moves on them because it was the school's directive to train people in groups. He wouldn't be able to get any of them alone. It would be against the rules if he did so (I think this rule came about to prevent isolated hazing incidents and sexual harassment). Secondly, training requires other seasoned members to officiate as well, to hone them into becoming possible new leaders for the brotherhood so Shaw wouldn't be able to make a pass on any of the pledges. I suppose this was a fitting punishment because now, he could only look, but he couldn't touch. Likewise, our members are aware of Shaw's proclivities, keeping him on a short leash. I had told him he could fuck whoever he wants as long as that person wasn't a member or a pledge.

Shaw stared at me, long and hard." You're sleeping with him, aren't you?"

"What's it to you?"I said in a bored voice and I kept on holding his gaze, unflinching. I'm wary of the things Shaw was capable of doing, but it doesn't mean I'm intimidated by him. Truly, he would get a brutal comeuppance from me if he dared to do something underhanded.

Shaw grinned at me malignantly."So you are sleeping with him! Why are you hiding him from me? Don't you think that's rather unfair of you, after I've shared my slaves with you-"

I felt my jaw tighten again. I didn't like where this was going. I knew Shaw would demand to have his way with Charles. For him, it wasn't just about the sex. Not really. It was more of asserting his power over someone weaker than him and wrecking lives for his cruel sport. To be honest, I used to have the same mindset, but that was before everything became so...prosaic. Charles somehow cured me of my boredom. Moreover, I didn't want Shaw touching him because I knew Shaw would just destroy him. I remembered the times Shaw and I plied men and women with drugs and alcohol, forcing them into doing dirty sexual acts for our pleasure. Once we've grown tired of them, we send them packing along with the deletion of their sex videos or we hand over a memory stick with the sole copy. After that, we just forget about them until a new one comes along. Now, I'm starting to wonder where those people are and what happened to their lives. I don't even know if they moved on after what we did to them. I felt this sinking feeling come over me because undoubtedly, I've ruined their lives. Yes, some deep-seated guilt riddled me over my actions and now it's bubbling over the surface, slowly suffocating me. Shaw reminded me of the things I wanted to forget. I deluded myself into thinking that what I'm doing to Charles was different because I'm not feeding him substances that would numb him and I'm not passing him around and treating him like dirt. My forays into drug-fueled orgies have long since lost its attraction to me. I only wanted Charles.

"I don't owe you anything, Shaw. Furthermore, you're the one who owes me something. I've kept quiet about Gitter. Remember? You basically grovelled and begged so that you wouldn't get implicated in it. I gave you the alibi that saved your sorry ass from jail! The authorities couldn't pin you because they found nothing on your computers! They couldn't even run a trace on your IP address after I fixed it!"

Shaw quickly looked around. He wanted to make sure no one heard our conversation. He furiously flung his murderous eyes back at me."Shut up!"He hissed at me, his face reddening with a barely suppressed rage.

I snorted at his anger and I sat up straight."The brotherhood's reputation nearly got destroyed because of you and despite our members' objections, I allowed you to keep your title. I cleaned up the mess you made! I did that, but that didn't stop the rumors from spreading after your fiasco, didn't it? You've majorly fucked up, Shaw!"

Of course, Shaw responded with defiance."You think you're so cool by rubbing it in? If I'm implicated in any of this, don't forget that you're also going down if anyone finds out about the things we've done! I know you only helped me out so that you can keep the scandal from involving you, you selfish prick!"Shaw growled in a low voice, his nostrils flaring angrily.

It was useless talking to Shaw. The very sound of his husky voice gave me a headache. All bark and no bite. That's him. Besides, he wouldn't have the balls to turn the tables around to blackmail me. I have more dirt on him than what he would ever dig up on me. I have actual evidence. He didn't have any shit worth turning over. It was also pointless for him to attempt any smear campaign against me because I truly don't give a fuck about scandals. If anyone found out about the despicable deeds I had done, it wouldn't matter because I have PR people who could take care of that and repair any damage to my reputation. The only reason I've had people keeping mum about my sex life is because I didn't want any hubbub over it. It's simply too troublesome. I'm bored, but I'm not that bored! I don't really want to be in the spotlight in this instance. I slouched back into my chair and gazed up at him indifferently.

"Go ahead. Try and drag me down, Shaw! Do you think I care? My father makes billions, more than what your trashy, social-climbing parents can rake together in a year! If I fall from grace, what of it? I'm set for life! Unless the world turns upside down and I'm suddenly beset with a surplus of lawsuits, I don't think I'll drown in despair. A sex scandal might actually boost my celebrity status!"I said haughtily and it gave me such delight to see him about ready to launch at me, his eyes filled with nothing but his hate and rage. I could see the veins at his neck and his temples standing out; his hands balled up into tight fists. He jabbed a finger my way, eyes blazing.

"One day, you'll get what's coming to you, Erik and whatever it is, it'll be nasty. Don't act surprised if you see me gloating at the end of it!"

I rubbed at my temples, giving him my most annoying, bored expression."Are you quite through? It seems the only nasty thing I'm getting from you is a headache. Go and be a douche to someone else, why don't you?"

"Fuck you, Lehnsherr!"He cried out, giving me the finger, his hands and his shoulders trembling.

"No, thank you!"I said, letting my voice drip with sarcasm. He glared at me for a while longer. Then, he stormed off in a huff and I chased him off with a jeering laugh, just to rub it in. When he left, I sagged back into my chair and I sighed. I've known Shaw for a long time now and knowing him, he's definitely up to something devious, the moment he left me on that rooftop patio. All I can do at this point is prepare myself for the onslaught.

Currently, I've sent Charles to learn how to ride thoroughbreds at the Brotherhood stables. For a long while now, our university has won numerous equestrian awards due to the Brotherhood's influence. I would daresay the Brotherhood's involvement bordered on a religious compulsion to win. Most of our members had played Polo for the school, had joined in on the horse racing bandwagon and we even dabbled into Dressage. I actively played polo while I was a junior, but my interest for the sport gradually waned. I had advised one of our members to introduce Charles to a 'Polo pony' for starters. Charles had assumed at that time that my intent was to go easy on him and that he would be riding on an actual pony. I was inwardly gleeful at the prospect of his shock when they present him with his first Polo pony. These pleasant thoughts of Charles had me grinning like a fool, fantasizing about the look on his face when he sees his horse. I could only imagine his ungainly efforts, muttering curses in my name. Moreover, this will be beneficial to him. This will allow him to develop skills and to add something impressive on his résumé and besides that, this will keep Shaw from talking to him. Shaw has a deathly fear of horses. He told me once that he has this phobia of getting stomped to death by a horse and that he found the smell of the stables horrendous. It was the perfect place to keep Shaw at bay.

Sure enough after several hours, Charles came stomping in with a frown, his eyebrows drawn together angrily, his cheeks blushing a deep red. He was still wearing his polo shirt, riding breeches and half-chaps. He smelled strongly of horse hide and a sun smell was rising from his hair. I was still at the rooftop patio, enjoying the pleasant weather when he came barging in.

"Pony! Pony he says! They had me riding a fucking stallion with a fucking schlock the size of a strongman's arm! The fucking thing nearly killed me!"He cried out at me and I couldn't help it, but I chortled out loud, unfazed by his tirade.

"Tsk, Charles! I didn't ask you to ride the horse's dick. Supposedly, you ride on its back!" I said, feigning shock and exasperation. When he realized how his outburst had sounded, he became flustered.

"I didn't mean...what are you...what I meant was the goddamned horse was so big and it ran off so fast that I thought I was going to fall from its back and die!"He shouted at me, eyes shutting tight and hands balling up in his rage. Even when he's angry, he looked so adorable.

"Well how was it then?"

"I don't think I'm cut out for polo. My thighs hurt and I couldn't stop sneezing. I must be allergic to horses!"He said wanly.

"No, I meant how was the horse's dick? Was it better than mine?"I joked back and Charles uttered a frustrated cry at that. He quickly went at me and he began to hit my shoulders.

"You pervert! You know what I meant to say!"He cried out as he kept hitting me and then I reached up to hold his hands in my hands. I kissed his fingers, regardless if he was grimy from his exertions. That stopped him and he stared down at me with wide eyes. I drew him close and then I kissed his lips, restlessly pulling away from time to time to nuzzle his neck and his hair. I could feel his skin growing hot against me as he melted in my embrace. He moaned softly as I kept kissing him and he moaned even louder when I grasped both his butt cheeks and caressed them slowly. The sight of him wearing these tight breeches really turned me on. Just seeing his ass move in them as he walked away from me earlier gave me an erection. He pulled back, a trail of his spittle still connected to my lower lip as he drew away. He had settled his knees upon my thighs, bent at an awkward angle, arms braced at my chest.

"Stop! Someone might see-"He moaned. His blush had deepened further as he looked down at me with desperate eyes.

I nuzzled my face against his chest, enjoying the earthy and warm animal scent rising from him."Let them-"I whispered. He immediately pulled away from me, too paranoid and concerned over prying eyes. We were out in the patio after all. He pushed away at the hair falling over his forehead, gasping softly. We exchanged a wordless, lingering stare. I could see how conflicted he was over what's happening between us.

I tilted my head towards the exit."Go on then. Go take a bath in my shower room. I won't disturb you. You have classes at 3 p.m., right?"

Charles nodded slowly, his eyes looking dreamy and unfocused. I gloated silently, seeing how my kisses had affected him. His walk was unsteady, somewhat shaky, but he managed to go down the stairs, giving me one last look and then he went to take a bath in my private shower room. I smiled lazily to myself. I could probably go down and join him in the shower, but he would surely miss his classes if I did that. I double-checked my phone for his schedule. It disheartened me to see his schedule filled out, finishing late into the evening.

I better give the poor boy a break, I thought to myself as I went back to my own studies. Nevertheless, Charles was still on my mind as I attended my own classes, after I made sure Charles was safely out of The Mansion, far from Shaw's filthy paws. Shaw and I are in the same class this time and he barely glanced at me as he pretended to go about his own business. Surrounding him were his posse of posers as they murmured among themselves and glared at me secretly. Shaw had probably fed them lies about me, but I didn't give a shit what they thought of me.

I fantasized about the things I could do to Charles instead.

 

I asked him to go jogging around the campus with me one day, as part of his daily tasks as my pledge. Charles couldn't refuse, of course. I was at his dormitory at around 4:30 a.m. He didn't meet me at the front door so I kept ringing his phone until he groggily answered the call. Damn, he was still sleeping and here I was, punctual and full of energy. The cold morning air always does that to me. He immediately came down to fetch me, leading me up the stairs and into his room. His roommate wasn't around. Charles informed me that Sean Cassidy was away on a hiking trip and won't be back until tomorrow.

"Just take a seat. I'm going to change clothes, ok?"Charles slurred out, the depth of his eyes appeared much more pronounced due to the dark circles beneath them. He was barely awake, barely there. I shrugged and waited for him to get ready. He left me to get dressed in the common lavatories. As I waited, I looked around at the room. It wasn't any different from a typical college student's dorm room. The cluttered desks, filled with books and notes; half-filled coffee mugs and inane posters; the untidy scattering of clothes and personal belongings. The unmade beds. If Charles had resided in The Mansion, he would have a service staff cleaning up after him. I noticed the laptop I gave him placed upon one of the desks close by. This must be Charles' side of the bedroom. Charles had less clutter than his roommate and evidently, more books. I sauntered over to his bed, running my hand over the fabric slowly. Still warm. He suddenly entered the room and I quickly stood up straight.

He slipped into some matching light gray sweats and white running shoes. How old-fashioned. I had on a dark gray sweater, a green parka vest and track pants in a modern cut and on my feet, the latest Nikes. He didn't bother combing his hair, gesturing that I should follow him out. We did some stretches before we set out on our run. It was still dark. However, the streetlights that lined the campus park are still on, allowing me to see my breath fogging up before my face in a white plume as we ran. The wind whipped at my skin and my hair and at my back, I could hear Charles' even breathing. We covered quite a distance as we ran quietly, saving our breaths by avoiding any conversation. Usually, I only jog within the vicinity of the campus, but we took a detour that day at my suggestion.

The thing I liked best about the university life is that this whole place is like a community all on its own, untouched by the outside world. We actually ran past the park within the radius of Charles' dorm and out into the undeveloped part of the university. Only the dark macadam beneath our feet went on for miles. Then, it suddenly began to rain. Instantly, the rain came down in a torrent, that it made it impossible for us to run any further. The visibility became quite poor.

"Shit!"Charles cried out. I gestured that we should go back the way we came. We ran side by side this time, until we got to an old bridge we saw earlier to take shelter from it. The sound of the rain filled my ears as we stood against the high wall of the bridge, the brick overhang at its side barely sheltering us. Charles wrapped his arms before himself, shivering. He looked over at me, rolling his eyes.

"Did you plan on trapping me here, thinking it would be romantic?"He said in a loud voice, giving me a wan look.

The rain made it difficult to hear, but I caught his words. I had to chuckle, seeing the expression on his face. Charles somehow found some humor in the situation and he began to laugh with me. We stood there for a few minutes until the rain suddenly stopped. I peered up at the gray skies, wiping at my face.

"I think we can head back to your dorm now. The rain has stopped-"

"You think?"Charles teased me, one eyebrow lifting up because I had just stated the obvious. Whenever he made these expressions, I am captivated for some reason I couldn't explain. My stare lingered and I could see a faint blush rising to his cheeks.

"What are you looking at?"He mumbled.

I snorted at his words. Now he's the one stating the obvious. I grabbed his arm, pulling him closer to me. I locked gazes with him and I reached up to caress his face. He stiffened for a moment, but he didn't push my hand away. He kept his eyes averted instead. My hand slowly trailed down to cup his chin.

"Look at me, Charles-"I said in a sibilant voice. He had kept his long-lashed gaze down for a moment and then he lifted those eternally blue eyes towards me, slowly. He has such beautiful eyes. Why couldn't anybody see what I see? I bent close so I could plant a soft kiss on his lips. I think he uttered a breathless gasp at it. In a moment, my kisses slowly melted into something more passionate and raw. I kissed him hungrily, my tongue diving into his mouth, flicking seductively within. The press of his warm body against mine allowed me to feel his hard-on as he ground his hips forward, trembling against me for a different reason this time. He moaned as I kept on kissing him and then I grabbed his shoulder and forced him down on his knees. His eyes appeared agonized, as if he didn't want to do what I wanted him to do and yet he reached for the drawstring of my pants, loosening it until he had my pants bunched around my shins. He took my cock in his hands, drawing it closer to his red lips and then he began to suck on it strongly. Instantly, my cock rose to life within his mouth.

At first, he detested going down on me, finding the act too homosexual for his tastes, but as time passed, the act became so easy for him. His head bobbed up and down upon my cock, the movements of his head mesmerizing. I gazed down at him as he sucked deeply of me. He would slow it down at some point and then he would quicken his movements. Fuck! His lips could rival a porn star's, the way he teased me; stopping to lick at the glans, letting his teeth scrape down the shaft. He licked hungrily at my pre-cum, swallowing it down. He made these slurping sounds as he did so and I almost lost it. I tried to hold myself back. I didn't want to shoot my wad just yet. I undulated my hips forward, aching for more.

"Ahhhh!"I cried out, grimacing. I nudged my head against the wet brickwork at my back, restless and thoroughly aroused. He worked on my cock until eventually, I climaxed. I canted my hips forward with one last hard thrust and then I spasmed. He swallowed my come hungrily. He pulled back, gasping. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, his eyes glassy and dark with lust. Both of us are still soaking wet from the rain. I reached down, guiding Charles to get up from where he had knelt before me and then I embraced him. My tenderness towards Charles always seemed to disturb him, but somehow, he was beginning to accept it. I kissed him again and I could see how much my kisses affected him. His eyes looked unfocused, his face beautifully flushed. He looked like he was swooning, light-headed. He leaned against my body, as if drunk on some hard liquor. The urge to fuck him violently down on the mud and the grass was getting stronger now. I fought against it. I murmured into his ear instead.

"I need you...now-"

Charles pulled back, quickly looking around. The gray cast of the sky was already breaking up and sooner or later, there would people coming around in this area. The bridge was in a busy location after all. Charles whispered his response into my ear.

"Not here. In my dorm room-"

I relented. We both started running back to his dorm and I swear, Charles actually looked...excited. He kept pulling down on the front of his sweater shirt to hide his hard-on, his cheeks flushed whenever our pace slowed down. Charles had kept his eyes averted from me. He was too conscious of his surroundings and he kept looking around at everything else. Perhaps he was hoping that he would not run into someone he knew. We entered his dormitory, headed up to his room and once the door closed, we both surrendered ourselves to this crazy lust.

He began to unzip my parka vest, fingers shaking as he kissed me torridly upon the lips. He had me pressed up against the door. When he threw my clothes on to the floor, it actually made these wet, slapping sounds. We were that wet. I struggled to remove his clothes from him as well, my kisses sloppy and then we collapsed on to the carpeted floor, rolling about it, desperate to kiss and touch each other. Charles kept rolling his hips against me, his movements rather indecent. His cock was already rock hard and identically, my cock stirred with some angry insistence, as if it had a life of its own. I was aching to fuck him, but I wanted to push him deeper into this. For this reason, I wanted him to lose his mind with absolute abandon. I reached for his cock, my grip tight on him and he uttered a strangled moan into my mouth. He broke the kissing, staring as my hand went up and down his cock rhythmically. I occasionally stopped to squeeze down hard on his cock. He licked his lips, ending it with a suggestive bite on his lower lip. Whenever he does that, it just drives me up the wall. I pumped my fisted hand over his cock faster and tighter. Charles' moans took on a trembling and quickening quality, eyes glazed over with lust. He actually undulated his hips forward for more, matching the speed of the hand job I gave him, but then I stopped, right at the crucial moment.

"Ahhh! Erik, what-"Charles complained.

Of course, I'm doing this specifically to drive him wild. Wincing, Charles sat up, giving me a messy, open-mouthed kiss. He blindly reached for my hand and guided it back to his cock, but I denied him the pleasure of my touch. Uttering a moan of frustration, Charles tried to finish what I've started. He reached for his own cock, masturbating frantically, but I stopped his hands by grabbing his wrists. I flung his hands over his head and I began kissing his chest, licking and sucking at his nipples. Charles groaned and he fought me, throwing his arms about my neck, lips begging for my kisses. I gave him a rough kiss and then I pushed him back on to the floor. I looked around quickly until I found what I was looking for.

"Is this what I think it is?"I asked Charles and I couldn't stop myself from chuckling. Charles blearily regarded me. He looked annoyed, although he tried to utter a response. I was showing him a canister of Bear Grease.

"What is it?"Charles said, nonplussed.

"Basically, it's a multi-functional grease which in this case, also works as a lubricant-"

Charles blushed hotly."It belongs to Sean. I don't think-"He began, but I was already popping the cap and a dabbed a liberal amount of the ointment upon my fingers. I immediately pressed my fingers to Charles' awaiting hole before he could protest and I entered him with my fingers.

"Haaahh-ahh, God!"Charles cried out, starting up in shock, his shoulders giddily lifting, but he quickly pressed the back of his wrist to his lips, closing his eyes tightly. He was too conscious of his surroundings. He didn't want to make a loud noise, for fear that someone in the dormitory might hear his moans. Trembling, he opened his eyes, his expression begging me with some quite anguish.

"Erik, Oh God! Please-"

I gave him my most wicked smile and I proceeded to jab into him with two of my fingers. I immediately sought out that sensitive barrier of flesh within his backside. He whimpered and trembled, eyes screwing shut. The delicious sensation must be so unbearable to him at this instant. I lifted his leg, placing it over my other shoulder and I kept fucking him with my fingers. His head lolled about helplessly, his expression scrunched up, as if it hurt him, but his erect cock told me otherwise. Even his hips bucked forward for more of my jabs. Again, I stopped pleasuring him as he neared the brink and he howled out in desperation. He struggled with me, locking his legs around my waist, his head rolling about on the floor.

"Now, Erik! Now!"

I straddled him, but I didn't give in just yet. I wanted him to surrender himself into this act of wanton sexual craving between us. He reached for my cock, eyes full of heat and a crazed need to fuck. He guided my cock home and impaled himself upon my length, groaning breathlessly against my chest, both of us sweating and overheated. His fingers shook as he grasped my shoulders, his anguished eyes begging for release. Because of my desire for his total surrender, I refused to give in. I bucked my hips against him slowly, my cock sliding into him with that same excruciating slowness. I grabbed his thigh with my other hand, to prevent him from bucking up against me. He looked like he was close to tears. I leisurely moved my hips, pulling out and then thrusting in deep, but I did everything very carefully. I wanted him to feel every inch of me. I suddenly changed our position, breaking contact and he actually sobbed. He was desperate to come. I straddled him from the back, pressing my hips against his lush backside. I guided my cock back into his slick hole and slid into him with rhythmic slowness. Bracing his arms on the floor, he whimpered for me to go faster, his entire body quivering with want. I kept on denying him as I took up every position I wanted to thoroughly fuck his hole. I stopped at some point and I grabbed him, hauling him up and slamming him on to his bed. We continued to make out frantically and then I've finally reached the threshold of my control. I had to release myself. He clung on to me, desperate, moaning incoherently at first and then our eyes met and in that moment, we made a pact. As much as we had made out torridly, the fucking became so much more frantic that we had lost all control. We were just bucking against each other like wild animals.

"Make me come. Please, make me come-"Charles moaned out, tears and sweat streaming down his flushed cheeks. I don't think I've ever fucked a man or a woman like this before. This was intense, surging with a blood heat that went deeper than the flesh. I was so engorged with a pleasure that went beyond anything I've ever had. I was losing myself in him, as surely as he lost himself to me. I was coming and it was so violent and so cataclysmic I don't even care if I shattered into a million pieces right then and there. I just wanted this moment with him. I wanted it to last. This wasn't just about fucking anymore. Whatever passed between us, it went beyond that. I reached the crest of it until finally, I climaxed into him. I groaned out loud, stiffening for a moment, letting the sensation run through me and seeing that look on his face when I made him come, there's nothing quite like it. He savored everything, every thrust and spasm from my cock. He was biting on his lower lip, head thrown back into the pillows and then he opened his mouth to release a howl of pure pleasure as he climaxed after me. I could feel his come splashing between our bellies, his cock stirring against me. I collapsed on to him, exhaling a sigh of relief and afterwards, the room resounded with our breathless gasping. I could hear his heart beating next to mine. It was so odd because it felt as if our heart was beating in time to each other's heartbeat. We couldn't move for some time, allowing that moment to sink in. It was that intense.

For the most part, It left me speechless. I didn't know what to say. I unglued myself from him, rolling to the side. Charles sighed contentedly and sidled against my side, kissing my chest and my throat.

"Wow-"Charles said, lost for words. That was all he managed to say after I gave him the most intense fucking of his life. I had to laugh, placing a hand over my eyes.

"Tell me how you really feel, Charles-"

He laughed along with me, pressing his face to my chest, his chuffs of laughter tickling my skin. He lifted his head to gaze at me, still in disbelief. He had no idea I was in shock myself. He sighed again, languorous after the sex. He looked so calm and relaxed, snuggled up against me. Usually sex with other men and women left me sated and somewhat empty whereas with him, I felt at peace. I wrapped an arm about him and he looked up at me with his wondrous blue eyes.

"Can I ask you something, Erik?"

"Fire away-"

"Am I doing ok? You know, with the sex thing-"

I guffawed laughter at his question and I pulled back to look at him intently. He suddenly realized his question sounded ridiculous. He began to move away from me, mortified.

"Charles, wait! Don't be like that-"

"Don't be like what?"He said coldly, turning around, but I stopped him. I grabbed his chin and gave him an affectionate peck on the lips, causing him to blush. I broke the kiss, murmuring a gentle response.

"Hey, you did good! If you must know, I've never encountered anything quite like it before-"Damn. Surprisingly, that just slipped out of me. Again. His blue eyes grew round at my words, his expression becoming winsome.

"For real?"

I sighed, exasperated with myself. What the hell, right? I can't take it back now."Yeah. For real-"I said softly.

He brightened upon hearing me say these things and then he reached for me once more. He draped his arms over my chest, smiling at me tenderly. Could it be possible that he's falling for me...like I'm falling for him?

"You're my first after all. I wanted to know if you felt it too. That intense feeling. I can't quite describe it-"Charles said so that he could express how much it mystified him. I gently ran my fingers through his wavy, dark brown hair.

"I think I know what it is-"

"What is it?"He eagerly drew closer, wanting to hear what I had to say.

"You're just so sensitive. The slightest touch sets you off-"I teased him and he made a face at it.

"Oh-"

We settled into a companionable silence for a moment and then Charles started in on another question.

"I know we have this arrangement that I have to sleep with you when you need me, but what if I slept with someone else?"He asked me coyly.

I shook my head disdainfully."You aren't allowed to sleep with anyone else. I'm the only one who'll have you-"

"Do you mean to say, you only want me?"Charles' eyes widened again, glimmering with a deep feeling. Oh Christ! Things are getting sticky.

"Not exactly, Charles. I mean, I chose you because I prefer not to sleep with random and multiple partners. It's for our safety. Surely, you don't want to catch some nasty STD from someone else. Besides, once I graduate you're free to do as you wish-"

As soon as I said those words, I regretted it. I could see that my words somehow hurt him, but I just didn't want him to think that I want a serious relationship with him. Regardless if he would hate me, I had to put a boundary between us. It was for his own good. He tried to move away again, but I kept embracing him, drawing him close so that I could nuzzle his hair with my face.

"Charles, just go with it, ok? Stop analyzing it. We're just fuck buddies, in a way-"

Charles scoffed at what I said. He sounded bitter."Yeah, sure. Not only do you get to fuck me, you also get to blackmail me, just for some good measure-"

He struggled, wanting to part from me, but I held him even tighter."Please, Charles. I want this to be easy between us. Don't take things too seriously-"

Even so, he eventually calmed down and then we both fell asleep. I was the first to wake up after several hours had passed. I looked at the time on his digital clock. He had his back to me, his hands folded close to his cheek. He slept like a little kid. The endearing expression on his face was just a pleasure to look at. He had pulled the blankets up over our naked bodies. He was such a thoughtful person that he even considered my comfort. I was overcome with affection for him, just because of that. I leaned against him and then I kissed his cheek softly. He still slept on, but he suddenly turned around to face me. I stared at his face for a long time, mesmerized. Then, I whispered something to him, like I had no control over my stupid, flapping mouth.

"I do care about you, Charles and I'm sorry."

I wanted to kick myself for saying those words. I quickly got out of bed, making every effort to move about quietly so as not to wake him up and then I left. I didn't bother with washing up. I ran back to The Mansion but half-way through my jog, the rain came down hard once more. I kept on running anyway and perhaps, due to my carelessness, I came down with a high fever the next day.

 

**Charles**

 

I heard what he had said to me as I pretended to sleep. I initially feigned sleep because I didn't want to talk to him anymore and then he shocked me to my core by saying those things. Be that as it may, I still loathe him and yet, when he said those words to me, I realized there's something more to Erik's feelings than what he was letting on. I waited until he left and then I remained lying in bed, wide awake and thinking things through. Was he falling for me? To put it another way, am I going to let this continue because I might be falling for him too? I pushed these thoughts from myself. It was all just crazy! How could I fall for someone like him? He's a sleazy, perverted blackmailing bastard. I should despise him, but how come I can't stop thinking about him? How come I keep hearing him say those words to me? His words seemed to have such a profound effect on me and now I'm struggling with these crazy notions. I attended my classes later in the day and surprisingly, I didn't hear anything from him at all. He didn't send me a text message or even call for me. I thought perhaps he wanted to avoid me because he realized his words had placed him in an awkward position, but come the next day, I still didn't hear from him.

Usually, he would be calling me on my cell phone, asking me to come over to accomplish my usual tasks. To become a full-fledged member of the brotherhood, this was a prerequisite. It was the same for the other pledges. Then again, Erik spared me from the typical pledge tasks, which would require me to perform menial labor, like cleaning the mansion or the frat house, attending outreach programs or becoming a brother's servant. Whenever the Brotherhood threw frat parties, they used the pledges as their service crew. Alfred Tooks, for instance. I met him during the first Frat party I attended. I recall he served me my first beer bong and he is currently under Victor Creed's tutelage. Like Alfred, I do have my own tasks, specifically assigned only to me. The other pledges were jealous of me, of course, but eventually, they got over it. The tasks Erik assigned to me consisted of handling the bookkeeping for the frat house (he mentioned he needed someone with some brains to handle it, not some drug and alcohol-addled buffoon once he graduates), attending Brotherhood-sponsored school events and participating in the polo club. Although I did notice that Erik kept other bookkeeping records—which he informed me was their 'off-the-record' ledger—I kept quiet about it. It impressed me though, to discover the source of the Brotherhood's funding. Previous members and Alumni continuously send generous donations as well as the current members. It surprised me to know that Erik had contributed so much to the Brotherhood. It was all in the paperwork.

Since Erik didn't call for me, I decided to call him instead. His phone just kept on ringing though, until it reverted to his voicemail. I keep telling myself I'm just concerned over the bookkeeping, but surprisingly, I worried about him as well. Something must be up. I don't know why I'm suddenly worrying over him. It was just odd that he didn't contact me. I decided to head over to The Mansion, even though he didn't ask for me. I didn't need to ring the front door. I used my access card to enter. One pledge stood within a circular desk which functions as the Brotherhood's receiving desk for day visitors. It was John Allerdyce. I went straight to him.

"Hi John! Is it already your turn to cover the desk today? I thought it was Alfred's turn-"

I didn't like John much. He was somewhat arrogant, but I suppose it's understandable, given that his parents were celebrities and yet here he was, doing something servile. The members rotate the tasks among the pledges, but only up to a certain time frame. We're in college after all and we still have to study. John could only maintain his post at the desk until 2:30 p.m. Afterwards, we no longer accept visitors. Unless it's a pledge tour. Should any of our pledges or members meet with non-members, they were to do so in the Frat house, not in The Mansion. Surveillance cameras surrounded the Frat house's common areas for security purposes, but the brotherhood opted not to have cameras installed in The Mansion.

"Nah, Alfred came down with the flu. I had no choice but to cover his shift-"John said in a bored voice, holding his favorite, custom-made lighter in one hand. John's only vice is smoking. He must be itching for his shift to end so he could go out for a smoke. He wasn't allowed to smoke while he manned the desk.

"Come to think of it, Erik must have caught the bug. He's in his room. The higher-ups informed us that he's sick. They sent a nurse to check on him earlier-"

"What?"The news astounded me. Erik getting sick was just something so unheard of. John shrugged at my disbelief.

"It's true. He's very sick and believe me, you don't want to be near him when he's sick. He's grumpier than a bear in a fucking bear trap-"

"Is that so?"I said, lifting at eyebrow. I wasn't afraid of Erik's wrath. I left John, thanking him for the information. I climbed up the stairs in the west wing of the mansion to avoid running into Shaw. Erik had warned me countless times to keep away from the vice president. He was just bad news. I went down the length of the decadent halls with high ceilings, surrounded by commissioned paintings of the Brotherhood's founding fathers, expensive vases and plush carpeting. I tapped in Erik's access code on his door. I was familiar with it. When I entered, Erik had the velvet curtains drawn close and the lights dimmed down. Erik was lying in bed, bundled up in his coverlet with his eyes closed. He was as pale as death, his forehead clammy with sweat. The coverlet rose slowly with his rhythmic breathing. I went to him and without hesitation, I touched his forehead. He woke up at my touch. He immediately reached for my wrist, uttering a soft gasp.

"Charles. It's you-"

"John told me you were sick-"

"Yeah. I think I've been working too hard these past few days-"Erik said in a voice devoid of life.

On top of studying for his upcoming exams, Erik managed to juggle his schedule to accommodate the needs of the fraternity; meeting up with numerous sponsors for the Polo club, organizing events that would promote the fraternity among the other Greek letter organizations, attending his classes and laughable as it may be, he also managed to insert me into his schedule, especially when he's feeling horny. I think the latter is the more likely reason for his illness. His oversexed brain finally taking its toll.

"They sent a nurse over, right? What did she say?"

"She said my immunity's gone down due to fatigue. She said I just needed some rest-"Erik said feebly, shivering and nestling deep into the covers.

"You have a fever, Erik-"I said softly, running my fingers over his burning brow.

"I'll be ok-"Erik mumbled, trying to act tough.

"Have you eaten anything?"

Erik groaned, closing his eyes."I can't eat. I'll just throw up if I do-"

"Nonsense! You need to eat something warm. I'll prepare you some soup-"

Erik became so dumbfounded by my offer that he sat up slowly to regard me. Perhaps he couldn't believe that even though he was blackmailing me, I was doing something nice for him. I can't comprehend it myself. I think I'm behaving like this because of what he said to me in my dorm room yesterday, albeit supposedly, I was sleeping at that time. I gave him a brief nod and I left him to fix some soup in the kitchen. It embarrassed me to ask any of the kitchen crew to rustle up some soup. As much as possible, I refused to have them cook anything for me. I guess I got used to my independence, that it made me uneasy having someone catering to me or cleaning up after me. Instead, I asked them for some ingredients and prepared Erik's soup. Chicken soup was always best when one has a fever. I brought up a covered bowl for Erik and placed the bowl next to his bed. Erik sluggishly got up and took the cover off from the bowl. The steaming soup wafted up into his face.

"It smells nice. Which one of them cooked it for you?"

Erik meant the kitchen staff, but I shook my head in response."None of them made it. I cooked it for you-"

I could see that he was pleasantly surprised by my efforts."You didn't really have to-"

"It's ok. I wanted to-"

"Well go on then. Why don't you feed me while you are at it, hmm?"Erik managed to joke back. He opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, waggling it about indecently that I had to break out into a cackling fit of laughter. I shook my head at him again in exasperation.

"Yeah like that'll happen. Don't push your luck, buddy!"

Erik made a face, giving me his best 'puppy dog eyes'. I just laughed at him for some time and then I pressed my lips together in an attempt to be somber.

"Eat your soup before it gets cold!"I said in a dry voice. He relented, taking up a spoon and sipping his soup slowly. He sighed in pleasure. The warm soup going down into his belly warmed him up. He furtively looked up at me from time to time, curious over my benevolence. He managed to finish his soup and then he settled back into the covers to continue resting. I went ahead and finished the bookkeeping while I was in his room. When I finished, I tackled my homework afterwards. I looked up and I saw that Erik was still out of it. My eyes became riveted to his cell phone, lying on the nightstand by his bed. I licked my lips nervously. His phone contained my scandalous video. What if I could erase it? I knew he had his phone set with fingerprint recognition. Perhaps if I move carefully, I could grab his hand and use it to unlock his phone. It was a pretty risky move. If he woke up, he'll not only go ballistic on me, he might actually upload my video on a porn site regardless of our agreement. My body felt both hot and cold and my back ran with some cold sweat. With shaking fingers, I picked up his phone and then I slowly reached for his exposed hand lying on the covers. I painstakingly brought his hand closer to the phone's screen. I watched his face intently as I continued. I could feel the blood vessels in my ears pulsing in time to my hammering heart. I licked my lips again, a rill of sweat rolling down the side of my face. Then, I lost my nerve. I couldn't do it. Even if I did erase it, I realized there's a possibility he had a copy hidden somewhere.

I slowly brought his hand back down on the bed and then I returned the phone carefully back into place. I stared at him as he slept on. I noticed that a stray lock of his light brown hair fell over his wide forehead. I gently smoothed it away and, I don't know why I did it, but I decided to lie in bed next to him. I picked up one of my books to continue studying and after a few hours, Erik woke up once more. He exhaled a contented breath as he regarded me quietly.

"You're still here-"

I shrugged."It's quiet here. I needed to finish with some studying. By the way, are you feeling better now?"

Erik smiled at my concern. His pallor did improve. Some color was returning to his cheeks. Erik kept on staring at me as I continued to read. He gestured towards my book.

"What are you reading?"

"Biochemistry. Boring stuff, of course-"

"Which reminds me, I still have to finish with my own 'light' reading-"Erik said wryly, wiping at his cheek.

"You never did tell me what course you took up here-"

"Information technology with a Master's degree in software engineering and SQL programming on the side-"

I whistled at it. No wonder he didn't tell me what he was taking up in college. It was pretty impressive because he was taking in so much and yet he managed to fool around and live a carefree life. He grinned at me, crossing his arms over his chest. He seemed to know what I was thinking.

"How do you manage it all? I mean, you go on your parties, preside over the Brotherhood and yet you seem like you have all this free time-"I queried.

"Simple. I use the Method of loci. Are you familiar with it? Typically, it's called a Mind Palace. It is an especially useful skill for memory enhancement. For example, even if I am at a party or even if I am in bed with you, my mind is in a place where I am studying and I recall the information I previously accessed from my books. I visualize it and it helps me remember what I read. I don't even have to do recaps or cram for the next exam-"

"You're pulling my leg!"I said, incredulous over this bit of information from him. Then, I did a double-take."I mean, really? Even while you're fucking me?"

"Do you want to see my GPA?"He countered. He didn't wait for my response. He took out an envelope from one of the drawers close to the bed and showed me his official school records. I think my jaw dropped to the floor. Across all marks, he has a consistent perfect score. I would daresay he's a certified genius. He laughed at me again and then he put aside the envelope.

"You aren't so bad yourself, Charles. Top of your class, aren't you? From what I read of your records, you're considered a mentally gifted student that they kept placing you at a higher level than your peers. However, it alienated you from the other students back in your high school. Am I right?"

"Yes-"I said in a tight voice. I keep forgetting Erik had access to my records and he knew about my educational background. He probably knew about the poor treatment I received from the other students. Even though I'm a top student, I struggled with some adversity. I didn't have any money so I was constantly on scholarship grants. I was also unpopular and I didn't have much friends.

Erik must have seen something on my face. His expression actually softened. He suddenly reached for my shoulder and drew me close to his body. He placed my head in the crook of his armpit and snuggled with me, running his hand affectionately over my shoulder. His attempt to comfort me had me startled and out of sorts.

"That's all in the past now, Charles. Now that you're a pledge of the Brotherhood, doors will open for you. You'll see. Once I've graduated, I'm going to nominate you as president, so that you can take my place-"

I was speechless. Even though he was blackmailing me, he didn't mistreat me. Come to think of it, I didn't see Erik doing anything cruel to any of the pledges. He teased them, sure, but he wasn't mean, unlike Shaw, who evidently took pleasure in humiliating people, placing them in demeaning circumstances. Erik did mention that he used to be like Shaw, but then something changed. It made me wonder if I had anything to do with it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Apologies for the late post :( Things got very busy at work and then I got sick again. I'm sorry if I keep making you wait, but I'd rather I post late than give you something poorly done. So I check my work as best as I can nowadays. I miss a few things, but I'm only thankful I could get around to fixing it. Thanks for reading my fics and a big thanks to the people who truly support my work. Everything I write is all for your reading pleasure :) <3

 

**Erik**

 

"I want to study,"

"If you check my schedule, you'll know I have classes in about two hours. We'll have to do this quickly-"

"I don't mind,"

"Alright then. I'm just at the library, but I'm coming over-"

I smiled to myself as I prepared for Charles' arrival into my room. I knew he was in The Mansion's library, studying. He didn't go to the University library anymore, not when everything he needed was in The Mansion. I laid out the towels over the mattress and I rolled the coverlet away. I took out the lube and placed it on a nearby table so it will be easy for us to get it on quick. I had his shower essentials ready in my private shower room and I lit a couple of scented candles to set the mood.

Moments later, Charles entered my room, using my access code at the door. Before I could even touch him, Charles was reaching for my shoulders and drawing me in with a frantic kiss upon the lips, dropping his bag to the floor. He nibbled and sucked my lower lip seductively, lashes lowered and yet his eyes gleamed with his dark lust underneath. With shaking fingers, he hastened to undress me, unbuttoning my shirt and shoving my pants down, all the while kissing me over and over, until I felt giddy and light-headed. I struggled to remove his clothes too, working through the intricacies of clasps and buttons as well as fighting back his eager need to get me naked. I slammed him up against the wall due to my struggles and he laughed into the kiss, making these sucking noises as he suckled at my lower lip roughly. I think I actually growled as I forced him down on the floor.

We didn't have sex for some time because of my recent convalescence and my busy schedule. I've had this deep itch for him for several weeks now. I happen to think he felt the same. We rolled about on the carpet, grabbing at each other, hands grasping and possessive and as I prepared to enter him with my fingers, I realized he had already lubricated his backside. I pulled back, showing Charles that what he'd done had surprised me. Charles giggled at my reaction and then he turned around on to his stomach, bracing his arms upon the floor and then he presented his ass to me, legs wide apart as he remained on his knees. He waggled his ass about suggestively.

"You want this, right?"He murmured in a throaty voice.

Charles knew exactly what I wanted. Whenever we have sex, I always preferred that we do it bareback. I loathed using latex or any form of rubber because of the loss of sensation it gave me. I don't give a fuck what the experts say. I just want the feel of skin on skin, the moist and tight places of a sexual partner engulfing me, strangling me until I reach that 'La petite mort' that makes me want to lose myself thoroughly to the act and do it repeatedly until I die of pleasure. Again, I asked myself that question: What was it about him that makes me want to keep coming back for more? Perhaps it was because Charles gave me back that feeling I had lost. He made me feel vital and free. I felt my cock spasm just seeing him offer up himself to me.

I crawled over to him and I grabbed his hips, drawing him right against my erection. Charles uttered a strangled moan as I slid into his hole, that maddening tightness taking control of me, filling my cock with a pleasurable sensation that almost made me come. My face contorted as I struggled not to lose it. Not until I've made him orgasm first. His shoulders hitched and rolled as I went in and out of him slowly and deeply. He pouted his lips out as he glanced over at me, restlessly rolling his head in denial of his own pleasure. I reached around and grabbed his rock-hard cock, throttling down on it and his back arched up against my chest.

"Ahhhh!"He moaned, shutting his eyes tight as I bucked into him, hard and fast. I reached for his pale ass cheeks, spreading him further because I wanted him to feel every inch of me sliding into him.

We writhed against each other, lost in the need to fuck. I could see Charles biting down on his lower lip like he couldn't stand it, his breath hitching and quickening as I pummeled him. The way he closed his eyes...the way his expression looked as he savored each thrust from me made me want to come right then and there. I had to find a way to delay the inevitable. I pulled out of him and he made this complaining sound, like I've just done something grievous. Gasping, he turned his glazed eyes over to me, questioning.

I looked about the room and found one of my couch pillows on the carpeted floor. I quickly turned Charles around so that he would face me. I slid the pillow beneath him. I positioned it right at his lower back and then I lifted his legs, throwing them over my forearms. I guided my cock back to his hole as he balanced himself on his forearms. He had that sultry look in his eyes again, anticipating more of me. He licked his lips and then he threw his head back, eyes shutting tight once more as I slammed my fuck up into him. He actually uttered a wavering cry, as if I'd injured him, even though I knew he was enjoying this thoroughly. Otherwise, why would he buck his hips to meet my cock if he wasn't into it? The friction and the heat were building upon my cock as I continued to fuck him in this position. I was losing it. I grabbed him, forcing him on to my lap without breaking contact this time. He was sobbing incoherent little moans, shivering against me. He wrapped his arms about my neck as my hips pounded up with a frantic bucking. Charles stared at me with desperate eyes, his entire body jounced up as I kept on fucking him, both of us sweating and hot and just about crazed with this need to orgasm.

Charles lifted his face up to kiss my lips. So hot. I could feel his heart pounding against my chest, his sweaty skin sliding wetly over my own skin. My tongue prodded into his hot mouth and I flicked my tongue about. He grasped my cheeks to keep me in place as I bucked roughly into him. He moaned into my mouth, his hands sloping down to my shoulders, his nails digging into my skin again. Looking at him as he rode my cock, it was as if he was on a naked steeplechase. There's an animal grace to his bucking movements as he impaled himself upon my cock incessantly. We kept at it, the sensation peaking, almost as if we are hurtling towards it and then he stiffened against me, stopping the motion of his hips. His come spilled on to my belly, but some of it spilled on to his lap. He embraced me and moaned ecstatically against my neck, his orgasm so intense that he couldn't move. He could only tremble against me. He just let the sensation wash over him, clinging to me and sobbing over how good it felt. I came, a few minutes after some more mindless thrusting into his hole, my come erupting within him and I hugged him to myself tightly, my own face contorting with so much pleasure. Breathless, we just held each other until the spasms passed and the hammering in our hearts stilled. I slowly pulled back so that I could gaze at Charles' face once more, his blue eyes glimmering and moist. I kissed his lips softly, tracing kisses about his face and his neck and he sighed. We didn't move for some time, still united down below. We remained like that until it came to me that Charles had to get to his class. I tried to pull away, but surprisingly, Charles stopped me.

"No! Not yet!"He moaned.

"Charles, you have classes, right? You have to-"I began to murmur against his cheek, but he placed his hand over my lips, his eyes meeting mine and looking anguished.

"Just one more, please. I need you,"Charles whispered into my ear and then he kissed my left earlobe.

Charles startled me yet again. Was it even necessary for me to hold on to the threat of blackmail when he's so willing to fuck me now? I still felt so guilty over what I had done to him. The more time I spent with Charles, the more my actions felt so repulsive to me. Ever since I saw him, I obsessed over him, but I thought it was just due to this physical desire I had for his face and his body. Initially, it was all about turning him into my sex slave, but things are turning around fast. Fascination gave way to obsession and superficial lust gave way to a painful yearning. I don't recall ever feeling like this over anyone before. I gently caressed his cheek, tracing down the line of his chin.

"You'll let me do what I want?"I said huskily, holding his gaze. That desperate look was still in his eyes as he kept on staring back at me. He nodded in response.

"You haven't recovered yet-"I amended, but he suddenly took my hand and placed it over his glistening cock. Oh, yes. He's growing hard again under my touch. I gave him an insolent smile.

"So soon?"

He didn't say anything. He remained silent, eyes darkly lustful. He lifted one eyebrow at me, perhaps he was growing impatient with my delaying tactics and then, he lifted my hand so that my hand would touch his face. He took my forefinger and middle finger into his red mouth and sucked and licked at my fingers indecently; his tongue flicking about, using moves that rivaled my own moves. He then guided my hand on to his quivering backside and encouraged me to fuck him with my fingers. I reciprocated, of course. I prodded him roughly with my fingers, causing him to moan and sob, that tragic look on his face making him appear sexually poignant somehow. He just surrendered everything to me. His legs were wide open, bent at the knees and shaking uncontrollably as he endured me. I watched as the sweat slowly coursed down to his inner thigh. He threw his arms over his head in his utter abandon. At some point, he bit down on the back of his right hand to stifle a shout of ecstasy. Instead of fucking him on the floor, I thought of taking him to my bed and doing him there. I stooped down, carried him in my arms and laid him out on the fresh sheets and the towels.

The daylight that streamed into my room was so bright that it caused his pale skin to glow. There wasn't any more time to shut the curtains. The light was blinding me somewhat and so I pulled up a sheet over us and then I proceeded to rain kisses upon his throat and his face. He embraced me, sighing in pleasure, using his other hand to run his fingers through my hair. I reached for his cock once more and then I knew for sure, that he was ready for me. Even though I've thrown a sheet over us, I could see Charles' creamy skin in the muted light beneath the light blue sheets. I gently caressed his nipples and he surged up for more. I stopped what I was doing to admire him. He was so beautiful in that moment. His naked chest; pale, freckled arms and shoulders. His pink nipples, darkening and growing taut. His enticing red mouth as he bit down on his lower lip. Blue eyes lucid and full of light, even with his dark brown locks tumbling over his wide forehead. He locked his legs about my waist, urging me on. I reached down to guide my cock to his hole and he was the one who slid forward to meet me. He groaned, shutting his eyes for a moment then he opened them to look up at me darkly as I fucked him.

I was conscious of the time. I knew we had to do this quickly. I circled my hips forward, starting off with slow, rhythmic strokes and then the slow pace of my bucking gave way to a frantic pounding as we attacked one another, hands restless over each other; lips meeting in that torrid kiss. I surprised myself because I managed to match his need to fuck with one of my own. The bed seemed to row as we rammed against each other over violently, my hips pistoning faster and harder as I neared the brink. Charles grabbed for the bars on the bed, howling in a tight voice, tears streaming down his closed eyes as we continued. The frame of my bed rattled and shook due to our violent lovemaking. We had just climaxed earlier so surely, the subsequent orgasm would take a while longer. Like Charles, I was desperate to come. Gazing at the expression on his face helped. Likewise, his juddery cries of lust sent a thrill through me because hearing him enjoying the things I'm doing to him made me feel good about myself. Nothing is more intimate and flattering than honest arousal. I grunted against his shoulder when I climaxed ahead of him. In a state of frenzy, he pushed me away somewhat and reached for his own cock. He started masturbating, all the while ramming his hole on to my spasming cock, his eyes crazed and frantic to finish. His legs tightened at my waist when he did orgasm and I watched him as he uttered a rapturous sigh, a beatific and drugged smile crossing his face. I collapsed on top of him, both of us breathlessly gasping after our exertions. I could feel Charles' chest rising and falling beneath me, his heart pounding so fast I could actually hear it. Combined with the sweat and the heat, that delicious orgasm sent us spiraling into a heady rush; a sexual high that left us both speechless and immobile.

When Charles recovered, he gazed down at his watch and saw that he might run late if he didn't make a move for it. He finally got up from bed and hurried into my bathroom without another word. I sighed contentedly and nuzzled my face into the pillow Charles had used. Still warm. The pillow smelled of his scent and his heat. I sat back, pushing the sheet away and I could hear the jet of water from the shower as Charles bathed. I felt sated and relaxed. Then, I thought about doing something for Charles. I put my pants on and a black T-shirt and then I slipped into my boots and my black leather jacket with the red piping. I know I smelled like sex, but I didn't care. I waited patiently for Charles to finish. He stepped out wearing a towel about his waist, favoring me with a curious stare.

"You'll be late if I don't take you to your building. We'll use my bike,"

He smiled softly at that. He picked his clothes up and put them on, a dark blue cardigan sweater over a button-down shirt. He slipped on his underwear and his gray slacks along with his new leather shoes. He picked up his bag and looked over to me. Damn. He's just so enticing I almost wanted to have another go at him. I walked over to him and smoothed his collar down with an uncharacteristic fussiness.

"Wait for me outside. I'll just look for my keys and get my bike. Wait for me at the front door-"

"Ok,"

His eyes still looked strangely innocent as he regarded me, perhaps he is wondering about my odd gentleness towards him. He stepped outside and waited for me at the front door as I had instructed him to do, but then, the imminent run-in with Shaw happened.

 

**Charles**

 

I wanted to believe that something deeper was happening between us. It seemed like it wasn't just about the sex anymore, although the sex played an important part in our peculiar arrangement. The way he looked at me made me think that way, as well as these small, kind gestures and the tender way he treated me in bed. I shook these thoughts from myself as I rushed down the wide stairs, racing down like a kid and opening the front door wide in my haste. I didn't notice that Shaw was waiting for me outside. Shaw had himself propped up against the wall, bracing his body against it, using his elbow. He had a bored, yet crafty expression on his face. I think I uttered a gasp of surprise, seeing him there. He's as handsome as the rest of them, but like Erik, he had this intimidating aura about him. His reddish, dark brown hair swept and parted to the side, falling over his forehead, but longish unlike the typical ivy league haircut that most of the brothers had. Like Erik, he has a penetrating, blue-eyed stare and thin lips, although Shaw's lips looked severe and permanently affixed in an insolent sneer. His turned-up nose actually exacerbated his haughty appearance. He snorted at my reaction.

"Aw, all done? Aren't you staying to suck his cock some more?"

"I'm sorry?" I said and I could not hide the shock in my voice, my cheeks probably flaming up.

Shaw looked me over critically and I cringed on the inside. I didn't like the way he assessed me. I felt sullied by his eyes raking me over and it reminded of what he drove Eric Gitter to do.

"It's no wonder why he likes fucking you. You're a peach! A peaches and cream twink. His type. I bet even your ass blushes each time he plugs your hole!"Shaw said snidely as he gave me a cutting stare.

"I...I don't think you should talk to me like that-"I mumbled with idiotic meekness and Shaw laughed mirthlessly at my response. I was glad no one was around to hear his filthy words.

"I'll talk any which way I want. No one can tell me otherwise, including the likes of you. Is he still up to his usual routine? Usually he'd cosset his conquests. Treat them with kid's gloves. Didn't he tell you that? His slaves buy his routine each time, made them obedient and infatuated with him until the day he tires of them. He'd make their scandalous little videos disappear and shunt them off with not another word. Then what? They're more broken than ever afterwards. See how cruel he is? That's why I'm a realist. I don't fabricate and I tell things as they are, unlike your precious master-"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"I said numbly.

"Oh yes you do! Stop pretending to be oblivious! He's blackmailing you, isn't he? That's why he's fucking you frequently-"Shaw said huskily, leaning closer to me, his nostrils flaring. He was actually sniffing me!

"Keep the fuck away from him, Shaw!"A loud voice commanded some distance from us.

It was Erik. He had parked the bike close to the main passage of The Mansion. He was still astride his bike and he glowered at Shaw balefully. Erik got out of the bike and stalked over to us, his eyes frightening. Shaw actually backed away from me. He's frightened of Erik after all. Erik grabbed my wrist and guided me to his back, as if he was shielding me from Shaw.

"I'm warning you, Shaw! Don't you dare make any moves on my pledge! He's under my wing!"

"More like wrapped around your cock!"Shaw said bitterly with a nasty smile.

"Shut your fucking filthy mouth!"Erik said with a deadly hiss, his eyes wide and flashing. Shaw's confident demeanor fell. I looked from his face to Erik's face and I could tell, Erik had more power over Shaw than he had let on. Erik's murderous eyes says it all. He jabbed an angry finger towards Shaw.

"You just continue with this attitude, Shaw and let's see where it takes you. You're hanging by a thread as it is. I could end your career, right here and now and you know it! One more insolent word from you, one more rude line and I'm taking you down! You got that?"Erik said truculently.

Shaw remained silent, his eyes furious and his mouth set in an angry and dour line.

"I said...did you get that?"Erik said in a biting tone, stepping towards Shaw in an intimidating manner.

"Yes,"Shaw said dully, averting his eyes, but he was certainly shaking with anger. Erik had beaten him into submission and it incensed him. Erik turned away from him dismissively and then Erik marched me over to his bike, a BMW 1200 GS Adventure in a silver and black color. He climbed over first and then he turned to regard me intently.

"Get on the bike,"Erik said abruptly. I could see that the encounter with Shaw had him fuming. The smallest thing could possibly set him off. I immediately got on the bike at Erik's back, tentatively holding on to his midsection. Erik threw Shaw one more murderous glare and then he sped off. The bike ride was quiet and awkward. Erik didn't say anything and neither did I. Then, Erik reached for one of my hands holding on to his muscled torso. He gently squeezed my hand in his hand. His reassuring gesture startled me. The movement was so discreet, no one would notice its intimacy. When he stopped the bike before the building of my current studies, no more students loitered about the steps. Straightaway, I could see the students through the glass door, hanging around the hallway, ready to head off to our class. I wasn't late yet. I got off the bike and Erik suddenly called out my name. I turned to stare at him.

"Charles. Whatever he said to you, don't believe a word of it-"Erik said, locking gazes with me. How could I disregard what Shaw had told me when all he said was the truth? It was all true. Erik is blackmailing me for sex and Erik himself admitted that once he's finished with me, upon graduating, he'd release me from our arrangement. Nevertheless, what he said to me in my dorm room came back to me. He said he cared about me. Regardless of all the lies and all the things he did to me, Erik considered other people's feelings. I wanted to believe he was a good person despite what he'd done. I gave him a small smile, nodding minutely and I ran up the steps of the building to head off to my class. I didn't wait for his response because I was afraid that I might say something that would ruin that tender moment between us. I was such a fool.

 

A few days after that incident with Shaw, a girl I didn't know suddenly approached me. She wasn't in any of my classes, but for one thing, I noticed her hanging around my side of the campus, observing me from afar. She's no Emma Frost though, that's for sure. Her Auburn hair, large and round Hazel eyes were her striking features. Aside from that, the fine-boned structure of her face gave off an elegant appeal to her beauty. She had on a black dress, the hem ending above her knees and a long, brown cardigan coat. She had her hair tied back in a somber ponytail.

"Hi."She began.

I didn't say anything for a moment. I just looked her over first. Did Erik send her perhaps? She held her hand out for a handshake and automatically, I took her hand in mine.

"Hello. Is there something you need from me? I've been seeing you around lately-"I didn't beat around the bush. It was evident she needed something from me.

She seemed relieved that I was receptive."I'm sorry. You don't know me, but I know who you are, Charles. My name's Moira MacTaggert. I'm taking English Literature here and you're right. I do need something. I need to talk with you about Erik Lehnsherr,"

I seized up for a moment, speechless. I wasn't sure where this was heading so of course, I was wary."What about him?"

She plunged her hands into the pockets of her cardigan coat, staring at me intently."Maybe we need to talk somewhere private. Is that ok? I know of this coffee shop close by-"

I was naturally curious so I followed her and we sat down in a quiet corner in the coffee shop, drinking espresso. She didn't say anything for a while. She just stared at me. She finally broke the silence between us and the first words out of her mouth shocked me.

"Are you ok, Charles? I'm so sorry you had to go through the things he did to you-"

"I'm sorry?" I was incredulous, my brow furrowing.

Moira leaned closer and spoke in a low voice."I know what he's doing to you. He's done it before. He did it to my brother-"

My eyes grew wide at that. So, this is a relative of one of Erik's victims. Moira continued, sharing her story with me and what her brother endured. She said Erik befriended her brother, inviting him to a Brotherhood frat party and then Erik drugged him. She said both Shaw and Erik raped her brother. They filmed the entire incident, using masks to hide their identities, but they exposed her brother's face for the camera to see. I felt the temperature in that coffee shop drop as she continued. Her brother's story was familiar to me, because something similar happened to me.

"He was so messed up because of the drugs. He didn't know what he was doing. They made him do obscene and sick things. I saw the video-"Moira said in a tearful voice, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief and sobbing quietly. I listened, my chest tightening as she continued.

"They blackmailed him into giving out sexual favors, not just to them...but to the other members of the brotherhood as well. They had him intoxicated and drugged each time they forced him into joining their orgies. It was all so sick and disgusting-"Moira suddenly stopped and she sobbed into her hands. I had to reach out and pat her shoulder awkwardly. Moira turned her bloodshot eyes towards me, her expression wrathful.

"That Erik, he pretended to treat my brother nicely, like he cared for him. He made my brother think they were friends. It turns out he's only doing that to keep my brother cooperative. This was Erik's routine, him and Shaw! When they grew tired of him, Erik just gave him an option, if he wanted the video erased or if he wanted the sole copy handed to him. They edited the copies. Do you know that? They made it so their faces aren't seen, except for their victim's faces. My brother asked for the copy, that's how I had the chance to view it...after he killed himself!"

I felt a chill run through me, my face probably going pale. It horrified me to hear her say these things about Erik. Erik and Shaw are just evil people. Someone had to stop them. I remained silent because Moira had more to say.

"It was a slow death, Charles, watching my brother as he succumbed to depression and addiction, his future going down the drain. He didn't care about his studies or even his life anymore. They've destroyed him, especially Erik! All my brother discussed with me was how Erik lied to him and used him! I came to you because I saw you with Erik. I had to warn you, I had to say something-"

Moira suddenly reached for my hands and stared at me, hard."Once he graduates, I'm sure he won't stop there. He'll keep victimizing other people, manipulating them into participating in his sick sex games unless we stop him, Charles. You're my only hope at this point. You're still in his favor, you can get close to him!"

"What do you want me to do?"I asked her, my voice devoid of life. I felt numb and cold, sitting beside her.

"I know this will be hard to do, Charles, but I want you to film both you and Erik having sex. You have to ensure his face is visible in that video and he mustn't know you are filming him. Once you have the video, I need you to hand it over to me and I'll take care of the rest. I know all his victims. I've been interviewing them and over the years, I've documented their stories. If you help me by sharing your story, we can get this asshole locked up behind bars-"

"What about Shaw?"

Moira's eyes narrowed at me."What about him?"

"Shaw has to go to jail too, don't you think so?"

She patted my hands and nodded."Of course. Don't worry about him. I have the dirt on him already. I just need to get Erik caught red-handed and once we have all the evidence all together, we can nail these sick bastards!"

I agreed to her plan because this was my chance to get back at Erik. I finally have someone who knows about the things he has done and if I worked with Moira, we can have him arrested for his crimes. Moira offered to share her documents with me. She placed a USB stick on the table and pushed it towards me.

"This stick contains my interviews on Erik's victims, but the people I spoke to didn't have any solid evidence. Their sex videos didn't show anything incriminating. If we only have just one video that shows Erik doing his sick sex games to you, that will be proof enough. I hear he's into unprotected sex with inexperienced people. After you film yourself having sex with him, go to the nearest clinic to have semen samples taken from you and afterwards, report the incident to the university's rape center and the police-"

The things she said to me really troubled me. I wasn't sure if I had the nerve to pull it off. Erik's just too smart and he'll certainly notice if something was wrong with me. I knew I'd be too nervous to do these things, but I had to find a way around it somehow. Moira squeezed my hands again, her expression despondent.

"Please Charles. Help me get justice for my brother, Kevin! He didn't deserve to end up like that and I don't want the same thing to happen to you too!" Moira cried out vehemently and then she hugged me. I returned the embrace, a righteous anger building inside me. That initial loathing I felt for Erik came back with full force. Now I know his kindness was all a sham, especially since he'd ruined so many lives.

"Alright. I'll do it,"

 

** Erik **

 

Charles didn't know I overheard his conversation with Moira MacTaggert from afar. They had no idea that Charles had a tail following him. I've sent Raven Darkholme this time and she's wearing a covert listening device which also records sound. She sat alone on a table close to them, drinking a latte and pretending to read a book while wearing ear phones. Charles had no idea that ever since I saw him, Raven had begun to follow him around. Raven worked as my personal spy, following Charles surreptitiously and he didn't even notice her. She took pictures of him and she frequently informed me of Charles' whereabouts. Raven's a criminology student, however, she almost quit school a couple of years ago due to her lack of funds, but because of my financial backing, she got to continue her studies. Of course, I've slept with her too. We've done it a few times, but we weren't a couple. It would never have worked out between us, although we did end up becoming friends after we ended our sexual relationship amicably.

Even though she failed to attend some of her classes because of what she's doing for me, I pulled in some favors which prevented her from getting kicked out of school. She's good at what she does, anyway and she's top of her class too, so I heard. Raven texted me, asking me what I wanted her to do next. I texted back that she should follow Moira afterwards and to leave Charles to me. Raven left the coffee shop ahead of Moira and Charles. She sat in one of the benches close by and waited for them to come out. After several minutes, Charles and Moira stepped out of the shop and they exchanged numbers. They said their goodbyes and parted. Raven followed Moira, carefully keeping out of Moira's sight as she did so and sure enough, Moira confirmed my suspicions. Moira met up with Shaw at a campus bar. Moira was one of Shaw's poser friends. She lied to Charles, telling him she's taking English lit, when in truth, she's a Drama major and she didn't even have a brother named Kevin. She made it all up to get Charles to believe in her story. So this was what Shaw was planning for me. Raven had quickly changed costumes, wearing a different wig and donning a coat and glasses. She sat close to them, positioning her listening device to record every word they said, as well as taking a video of them using a hidden camera.

"Did he buy it?"Shaw asked Moira as she slid into a stool by the bar, sitting beside him.

"Of course he did! You were right! He's a gullible twink. He wasn't even suspicious!"

Shaw began to chuckle insolently and Moira laughed along with him, enjoying the cruel lies they invented for Charles.

"I thought so. Once he gets that video of Erik, I'll use it to blackmail that conniving fuck and if that twink finds out about it, in either case, this will ruin Erik's blossoming relationship with his new slave. You've already planted that doubt in Xavier anyway-"

"You should've seen the look on his face. He ate up that story I made up about a brother!"Moira said cruelly and tittered laughter at how easily she turned Charles against me. If I had been at that bar, I would have strangled the bitch!

Shaw wasn't aware that in the recent months, I've made contact with everyone I've coerced into having sex with me and even though each one reacted differently, albeit with some violence, I apologized and offered financial compensation for what I'd done. This was after my rooftop confrontation with Shaw. Charles only assumed I busied myself with Fraternity-related activities whenever I'm not around, but aside from my duties, I've been meeting up with my previous slaves, attempting to mend things. Not everyone forgave me though. I've been spat on and kicked out by some of them and I couldn't blame them for that. What I've done was just awful and unforgivable. I'm aware of that and I gladly took on their hate, since it might at least help alleviate their pain. This was probably why I got sick recently. I've been so exhausted, doing so many things, hiding it from both Charles and Shaw that it took its toll. Emma thought I'd gone insane when I told her what I've been doing, yet on the other hand, she also admired me for trying to set things right. I did it...because of Charles. He may be unaware of my efforts, but I wanted a reason to become a better person. He was my reason, my anchor and my hope.

I've been right about Charles from the very beginning. He's such a good person, that even after I've done these things...he treated me with his thoughtfulness and affection, even though I didn't deserve it. Now, it's time to put Charles' character to the test. I wondered if he would actually proceed with filming a sex video of us, and so I watched him surreptitiously. I pretended not to know about the fake documents Moira handed over to him and I pretended that I was unaware of his secret meetings with Moira. They met a couple of times, with Moira building up Charles' confidence so that he could accomplish the act. She provided the hidden camera he would need to record his sex video with me. He became cold towards me, even though he forced himself to act amicable. He was that obvious. Then one day, he called me on my phone.

"Hi, Erik. Are you free today?"Charles said in a strangely upbeat voice.

"Yes, I'm free. What's up?"I said pleasantly.

"Do you want to come over...to study?"Charles huskily murmured into the phone. Of course. Our safe word for sex.

"Well why don't you come over to The Mansion instead? All the books you might need are right here-"

Charles grew silent for a moment. Then,"I want us to study here, in my room."

"Why?"

"Just...because-"He breathed into the phone. He sounded tense for a moment. I smiled to myself.

"If you say so. I'll be over in an hour, ok?"

"Ok, bye!"Charles said breathlessly and hurriedly ended the call. I stared at my phone for a while and then I put it aside. This must be it. He's going to attempt to record us having sex. I took a quick shower and changed into a fresh set of clothing. I went down the stairs and I saw Shaw with some pledges and another member of the Brotherhood, instructing our pledges on their new tasks. Shaw glared at me a trifle smugly. Of course he's also aware of Charles and Moira's plans for me. I went to Charles' dorm despite my knowledge of it. My curiosity got the better of me, I suppose. I knocked upon Charles' door and he opened it for me, greeting me with a nervous smile. He was already a bundle of nerves. It was in the way he moved, the way he looked at me. I pretended not to notice.

"So why did you want to do it here?"I asked him boldly. The hidden camera was probably recording our conversation already.

His walk was jittery as he moved about the room."Because you enjoyed doing it to me here before-"Charles said quickly, his odd smile unnaturally wide.

I shrugged nonchalantly as I remained standing in place. I didn't make a move to touch him."Ok. So do you want to start or do I start?"

"Y-You start. I want you to do it rough this time. Tear my clothes from me if you...if you must-"He stuttered. We weren't fooling each other and he knows it too. In any event, he's too high-strung about doing something devious because it isn't in his nature.

"Oh, is this a game then?"I asked evasively.

"Yes! Yes it is!"Charles' laugh sounded forced and then he got on the bed and waited for me to come over. I went to him, giving him a lingering gaze and then I did something that he would never have expected me to do. I embraced him first and then I cradled the back of his head in my hand, gently kissing his cheek. He froze up in my arms.

"I don't want to hurt you, Charles. I care about you-"I murmured softly, holding him and pouring my affection in that embrace. He couldn't say anything for a while. He trembled as I kept on embracing him. He suddenly found his voice and he began to pull away.

"No!"He said tightly. He pushed at my chest, struggling to free himself from my arms. I kept on holding him, gazing down at him and letting him see that what he's attempting to do was hurting my feelings.

"No, you're a monster! You use people! You don't care about me!"Charles cried out. He suddenly slapped me and then he immediately pulled back, shocked by what he had done.

"I'm sorry!"Charles moaned and then he turned away from me, eyes trembling with tears. A lengthy and awkward silence fell between us.

"Do you really want me here Charles? Do you really want to do this? What's wrong?"I asked softly.

Charles bit down on his lower lip and shook his head. The tears finally spilled down onto his cheeks that he turned his head away, ashamed to show me that he was crying. I tenderly reached for his chin so that he would face me.

"Why are you crying?"

He kept his eyes downcast, unable to look at me."Nothing,"

"It's not nothing when you're like this, Charles. Why are you so sad?"

Charles rashly pushed me away and then he stomped over to where he positioned the hidden camera. He pointed to it angrily."Look what you've almost made me do! Take a good look at this!"

He saw that I wasn't even surprised, but he continued with his tirade.

"I hate you for what you've done to me and I'll never forgive you, but I'm not like you! I'll never be like you! You use people and you feel no shame or guilt over what you've done!"

He began to sob openly and I felt my heart give out, just seeing him like this. I went to him and I tried to hug him, but he fought against me. We struggled until I had him in my arms and I guided him back to bed. I embraced him as we kept lying down. I kissed his face and his forehead gently, murmuring that everything will be ok, even though it's not. We both fell asleep and when I woke up after several hours, Charles was not in bed with me. He had demolished the hidden camera and the recording device. He sat, slumped in a chair, staring down at his handiwork on the floor.

"Charles,"I began to say.

"Just go, Erik. I don't want to talk right now."Charles said tiredly.

"I think we do. I know that Moira MacTaggert approached you-"

Charles looked up at me quickly, his expression stunned.

"I know everything, Charles. I just want you to know, she lied to you. She planned the whole thing with Shaw. She doesn't have a brother named Kevin. That USB stick contains videos of her actor friends pretending that they are my victims and her notes are all fabricated to match those of my real slaves."

Charles was too shocked to say anything at first. When he found his voice, he spoke in a near whisper."Why would she do that?"

"Shaw talked her into it. She's his friend, you see. Shaw needed something to blackmail me with and he also wanted to mess with your mind. Since we are discussing my deplorable actions, I suppose its best that we talk it out now. Surely, you are aware of what I've done before I met you. While it is true I forced people into having sex with me by blackmailing them, it's unfair of you to think that I feel no remorse for my actions. Even now, I'm still guilty and I feel terrible because of what I've done. I've been trying to mend things with them even though I know it won't absolve me of my crimes. I'm not sure if you've noticed, but I haven't even been partying or doing anything relating to my previous lifestyle and it's all because of you-"

"M-Me?"Charles said, his voice filled with disbelief.

"Yes. Like I've told you before I needed you because only you can save me-"

"Erik, why? Why me?"

"Because you're a good person and I needed someone good in my life. The first time I saw you, I really liked you and now, I feel nothing but affection for you. So whatever happened in the past, it has nothing to do with what we have now. I know you won't ever forgive me and I'm not going to ask you to because I don't deserve it, but I promise you that even when I graduate, I'm not going to abandon you. I want to be with you. Only you."

Charles' eyes glimmered with unshed tears. The things I've said must have shocked the hell out of him. I knelt before him and I took his hands in mine, gazing at him lovingly.

"Please, Charles. Only you can save me from myself."

Charles exhaled a shuddery breath and then he smiled at me uneasily."Whoa! This is too deep. I'm not sure if I'm ready for something like this. This is just too weird. I mean, really? You want to be with me?"

"Yes,"I said seriously and I meant every word.

Charles shook his head slowly, eyes narrowing."I don't know-"

I tightened my grip on his hands."Won't you consider it at least? Think it through?"

Charles regarded me strangely for a moment and then he nodded, his expression still skeptical."Okay. Just give me some time,"

I didn't expect an outright answer. I'm willing to wait, even if it takes forever.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: In this chapter, Charles will be a bit OOC. And apologies, I don't have a realistic plot so don't look for that in my fics. I'm mostly centered in angst and smut. I find it somewhat fun to write like this and also, this is the level of my writing. I only hope there will be some who will enjoy it for the story. Thanks to my followers and apologies too for my prolonged absence. Taking care of some personal stuff right now.

 

** Charles **

 

After Erik's confession, he showed me something important. He carried a USB flash drive with him and he told me that all his secret files are in that stick. He said he needed to show me proof of Moira's duplicity. He borrowed my laptop for a moment, pulling up the files from his flash drive. He showed me a video of Shaw and Moira meeting in a bar. It was slightly grainy, but I immediately recognized them. It had me wondering how Erik could have done this and I asked him outright.

"Why do you think I know so much about you, Charles? About your whereabouts? I have spies all over the university."

Just when I thought Erik held no more surprises for me, this new confession pretty much made me wonder about the extent of his power at school. Why he would go to such lengths is just beyond me. Given Erik's personality and privilege, I suppose he preferred doing these things because it offered up an intellectual challenge for him. He wanted to be one step ahead of everyone when it comes to mind games and machinations, hence his foresight in these matters, regardless if was to the point of paranoia. Erik was certainly the most sophisticated sociopath I had ever met and I'm hoping he would be the last. Consequently, he must have caught the thoughts I was thinking about him because of my lengthy silence. He showed me the files he had of his previous conquests. He said his blackmail videos of them were long gone, he had deleted them as promised. He only had their profiles and biographies. Erik claimed he kept his research notes on everyone in case he might have need of them. I realized he also had a folder of my profile in this flash drive of his.

"You must understand why I kept all these data on them and on you. These files contain medical records, school records and information that gives me some insight into your personalities. It helped me monitor you as well-"

"Show me my file,"I said numbly.

"Charles-"

"Show it to me!"I said evenly.

With much reluctance, Erik pulled up my folder and he showed me the data he had gathered on me. Not only did he have records of my medical history, he had information on my school records, notably every record I've had since I was a boy up to the present. He also had my high school guidance counselor's psych profile on me and numerous pictures of me, taken without my knowledge. In short, Erik stalked me and obsessed over me. I found it deeply disturbing, yet at the same time, I found it...flattering. I compared my data to those of his previous sex slaves and I noticed that he had more photos of me than the rest of them. Did he find me that attractive? I was speechless as I stared at these files. Erik stared at me silently for a long while and then he finally said something.

"Do you want me to delete these records of you?"

I sighed tiredly. Eventually, he'll be able to access them again because not only did he have the means, he also had the skills to gather information and remember details. I didn't see any point in asking him to delete these things. I looked up at him wearily.

"Just delete my sex video. That's all I want you to do for me right now."

Erik nodded in understanding. He was sitting next to me and then he urged me to move aside so he could locate the file and delete it. I suddenly reached for his hand, urging him to look at me first.

"On your word, Erik. Do you promise me that this is the only copy you have of my video from the frat house?"

Erik met my gaze steadily."Yes, I promise it's the only copy."

For one thing, he's probably telling me the truth because he wanted me to reciprocate and accept him. I released his hand, waiting for him to proceed. Without delay and with no hesitation whatsoever, Erik deleted the file. He even showed me the main recycle bin in the drive, letting me see that it was truly gone.

"Do you want me to also destroy this drive?"

I regarded Erik wanly. He was certainly making an effort to appease me."No, you don't need to do that. You mentioned you have important files in this stick."

"Yes. it contains proof of what Shaw did to Eric Gitter. I'm ashamed to admit this Charles, but every time Shaw and I planned to blackmail someone, I was the one who set up the video recording of those instances. That's why Shaw didn't have a single recording in his possession. Moreover, I handled the technical side of things, while Shaw picked his target. I stored everything here. However, Shaw lied to me and asked me for a copy of Gitter's sex video one day, claiming he's going to use it to put some pressure on Gitter to do his bidding. It turns out that stupid fuck posted the video on Gitter's facebook account because he didn't like Gitter talking back to him and he wanted to get his revenge."

"Wait, the authorities could have traced it back to Shaw-"

"They couldn't. I tampered with the evidence. I used my hacking skills to clear Shaw's computers and phones of any information that would link him to Gitter. I even planted false data. Although Shaw couldn't hide the truth from the members and the pledges we had during that time. Yes, Charles. They were aware of what Shaw's been doing. Shaw and I were once friends. They all knew that. We used our position in the Brotherhood by coercing everyone to keep quiet about what we were doing, using the Brotherhood's codes and bylaws."

I thought as much. Erik and Shaw, as the prime leaders of the Brotherhood, abused their powers by using the fraternity to entrap people. After Erik severed his ties with Shaw over the Gitter incident, Erik retained all this evidence to keep Shaw quiet. He did this not only to save himself, but to save the members from getting involved. Otherwise, the Brotherhood's reputation would be utterly ruined if he exposed Shaw. I wondered if everyone at the fraternity knew about it.

"Did they know that you and Shaw-"I trailed off, but Erik knew what I wanted to say.

"Did any of our members know if I was in on Shaw's inclination to fuck other men? Not everyone in the Brotherhood knew about it. Some of them only assumed that I take the videos for Shaw. They thought that I prefer women."

One thought nagged at me and I was about to say something, but Erik was ahead of me again.

"Despite my reputation, I just want you to know that I'm very wary about who I have sex with. When I'm sharing someone with Shaw, we used condoms, even though I detested using it. I made sure our targets were free of any disease. So please, don't assume I'm doing this out of any feelings guilt over giving you any STDs. I'm clean."

I snorted in disbelief."You did all this methodical planning to blackmail people, just for sexual kicks?"

Erik shook his head weakly, his eyes actually seemed pained and full of regret."No Charles. It wasn't just about that. It's about having power over someone and breaking someone."

I narrowed my eyes at Erik and I knew my expression looked appalled. Knowing these things about him sickened me. Erik saw this and quickly tried to explain himself.

"That was all before the Gitter incident, Charles. After Gitter committed suicide, I didn't want to have anything to do with Shaw. The things I used to do with Shaw disgusted me. I began to see other people, those inexperienced men and women who willingly wanted to have sex with me. I thought it must be the sexual hunger in me that drove me to do the things I did with Shaw. At that time, I thought it was boredom I was feeling, but it was actually emptiness. I felt so empty until I met you."

I couldn't believe it. He finally confirmed the thoughts I've been having over his behavior. He wouldn't have confessed these things to me if he didn't care about me and he wouldn't have made an attempt to set things right with his previous sex slaves if it wasn't for me. He wanted to come clean for me. Everything he did to me, was not because he was intending to use me. He was actually falling for me. Imagine that? Erik, a rich, young man with so much power at the university, ready to risk it all for a freshman like me. How the tables have turned. He just practically told me he'll do anything I want to gain my affections. Still, I wasn't about to go easy on him just yet. Besides, I needed to think things through. I mean, how do I deal with someone like him? Who in their right mind would forgive the things he had done?

"Is there something more I need to know, Erik?"I pointedly asked him, ignoring his last statement.

Erik looked up at me with haunted eyes. Confessing everything must have taken a lot out of him. He shook his head slowly."No. Unless there's something more you want to know."

I stood up from the couch and walked away from him."This doesn't mean you're forgiven, Erik."

"I know that."

I turned to face him again, keeping my expression hard."I'm going to make you suffer and I'm telling you straightaway that you don't stand a chance in hell of winning my affections. Do you still want to go through with this?"

Erik looked defeated, but he nodded."I want to be with you, Charles. I'll do anything to win your heart-"

I laughed at him derisively."Am I that desirable to you that you'd act the fool, Erik? What if I told you I want you to quit being the president of the Brotherhood, would you do that for me?"

"If that's what you want-"Erik said feebly.

I laughed at him again, showing him how much I disdained his presence, thinking up of ways I could use him to my advantage."No. I don't want you to quit the Brotherhood, Erik. You'd be less useful to me if you resigned. Tell you what, I'll set the terms from now on, the way you've imposed rules on me. First rule in order, I'm not fucking you ever again-"

Erik winced at that, but he accepted my condition by remaining obediently silent.

"Second rule, I'll come to The Mansion only when I want to, not because you ordered me to. I'll only see you when I want to see you, so you'll have to wait for me to acknowledge you. Otherwise, I don't want to talk to you or see you unless it's warranted. I'll remain as your personal pledge and I'll accept your orders until I become a true member and after that, you'll arrange for my training as the next president of the Brotherhood before you graduate. Third rule, no more spies and no more stalking."

"Of course, Charles-"

"The next thing I want to happen is not exactly a rule. I'll think of something else for you in time, don't worry. Namely, what I want you to do is to get rid of Shaw as soon as possible. Kick him out of the Brotherhood-"

Erik's eyes widened at that, but before he could object, I cut in quickly."He either goes or I go! I don't care if he threatens you. He's your problem, not mine! I don't want to see him around the mansion ever again, do you hear me?"I said harshly.

"Yes, Charles."

It satisfied me somewhat that I had Erik under my power. He couldn't object to any of my terms, but he did remind me of our initial agreement."I'll make all the necessary arrangements for you but, you're still keeping your promise to reconsider our relationship, won't you?"

Erik was a piece of scum to me. Knowing the truth about him didn't improve his chances of gaining my affections. He ruined me and I don't know if continuing any associations with him would change me as a person. I didn't want to become like him and Shaw. Once he's gone from the Brotherhood, I'll be implementing several changes, so for now, I'll make Erik believe that I'm considering his offer.

"Sure. I'm tired Erik. I'd like for you to go-"

He immediately obliged me. As he opened the door, we were both shocked to find Sean about ready to enter, his key was already in the keyhole of our door. Sean was equally as stunned as we were. Erik quickly recovered. He nodded towards me and briskly strode off, ignoring Sean. Sean still stood at the doorway, pointing in Erik's direction.

"What's he doing here?"

"Nothing. Just some Brotherhood business-"I lied offhandedly.

Sean shrugged at that and placed his backpack on his bed and then he carelessly threw his coat in a corner and kicked his muddy shoes under his bed. Sean began to launch into a story of a deer encounter his nature group had, but I tuned him out, pretending to listen and nod at the right moments. My troubled thoughts were on Erik. Why did I have this strange feeling that I should have walked away from Erik when I had the chance? I couldn't get over this feeling that he's still the one in power somehow.

 

I avoided Erik for weeks and he kept his end of the deal by keeping out of my way. I frequently went to the library in The Mansion, enjoying the relative peace of reading, without worrying that Erik would call me into his room 'to study'. The weeks dragged into months and I don't know why, but I began to feel restless. I actually hoped that I would bump into Erik, but we did not have any encounters. If he had something he wanted me to do, Erik would send me messages and it was just the usual Brotherhood duties, nothing more. I would do the bookkeeping, meet up with the other fraternity members for a fund-raiser or a project and then we'd have our frat parties, but Erik became habitually a no-show. I suppose It was because he wanted to honor our agreement.

One other important thing that happened when Erik left my dorm after his confession, he made sure that Shaw was immediately removed from his position. Erik had arranged for a meeting, which excluded pledges. Erik then announced Shaw's impeachment, after Erik arranged for several members to confess against Shaw, using an 'Internal Investigation' over the Gitter incident as an excuse to do so. Erik informed the members that it took so long because Erik had to gather the evidence first with the assistance of a 'fact-finding team'. I'm sure that was Erik's ruse so as to avoid any implication in Gitter's death. He must have found a way around his previous dilemma, which prevented him from reporting on Shaw in the first place.

Regardless if everything happened behind closed doors, the pledges and I heard Shaw's loud protests over his removal from office. We heard from the other members that a scuffle and a punching match ensued between Erik and Shaw until eventually, Shaw was unceremoniously dragged out of The Mansion. I think it worked out for everyone. We were all able to breathe a sigh of relief now that Erik forced Shaw out of our fold. He was the source of much tension in The Mansion after all. Shaw said he would take this up with the Dean and Erik, along with several members had a meeting with the Dean afterwards. The Dean sided with Erik and his group after Erik brought evidence that incriminated our former vice president. Shaw didn't have anything but his own accusations against Erik. Despite this, Shaw wasn't kicked out of the university. The Dean placed Shaw on temporary suspension until further notice. Nevertheless, we were all just glad Shaw was finally gone from the Brotherhood.

As the days continued to pass, this strange restlessness I've been feeling took possession of me. I couldn't concentrate because of Erik. All I could think of was him. I'd walk around, zoning out because I couldn't stop reminiscing about the hot sex I had with him. I didn't think I would feel this way. I tried to fight against these obsessive thoughts I've been having of Erik, but it was a losing battle. I fantasized about him constantly. Whenever I see something that reminded me of Erik, I'd feel this warmth spreading from my groin, along with a burning ache in my belly. I thought, this was the result of my frequent sexual encounters with Erik from before. I've become dependent on the sex due to my prolonged sexual enslavement. I assumed that eventually, it would pass, but it didn't. The more I tried to forget about him and not think of him, the more he occupied my thoughts. I woke up one night gasping because I had the most amazing orgasm as I dreamed of Erik. Sean thought I had a nightmare and made an attempt to calm me, but I told him it was just a bad dream. I was just glad I had my back turned to Sean and that my thick coverlet hid my body. I was actually masturbating in my sleep as I dreamed, all because of Erik.

I had to see Erik. I had to see his face. I tried to enter his room the next day, making up an excuse that I wanted to see the bookkeeping, but when I tried Erik's access code at his door, it didn't work. Erik changed his access code without my knowledge. I felt foolish for even trying. 

Finally, I ended up having to ask Azazel about Erik's schedule, because I wasn't made aware of it anymore. The members voted Azazel as the new vice president of the Brotherhood and at that time, everyone thought it was a sound decision. Much to everyone's chagrin, Azazel's first proposal as vice president is to abolish drug use among the brothers. He was going to push for a drug-free frat house. The members weren't too happy about it and they eventually regretted voting him, but they can't take it back anymore. I thought it was an ambitious campaign, but Erik actually agreed to it.

It surprised Azazel that I didn't know about Erik's whereabouts. I was vaguely aware that Azazel was one of the few people who knew about the things Erik had done. I just wasn't sure if he knew about me and Erik.

"He went on a short leave. Apparently, it had something to do with his parents. Didn't you know?"

"I didn't know."The news stunned me. Erik left and he didn't even tell me? I couldn't hide the disappointment I felt.

"When did he leave?"

"A few days ago. Why?"

"Well it was about the bookkeeping and he didn't update me on my instructions-"I lied.

Azazel saw something else in my expression, but he didn't say anything about it."He'll be back soon. You can take it up with him once he's here-"

"Yeah. Sure. Thanks for letting me know,"

"No problem. Anytime."

I was out of sorts that entire day. I was irritable and moody and I took it out on everyone who annoyed me. People eventually avoided me and I was somehow glad that they did. I just wanted people to leave me alone. I suddenly had this idea of finding out from Emma if she knew of a means I could contact Erik. I had her cell phone number and I called her. She immediately answered the call.

"Charles. So good to hear from you. What's up?"

"Nothing really. I know this sounds stupid, but do you have an alternate phone number for Erik or perhaps an email? That asshole took a leave without giving me any instructions about my duties at the Brotherhood and I can't reach him on his cell phone-"I was still stupidly foisting that excuse even to Emma, but she must have seen through it, regardless if she couldn't see my face. She probably heard something in my voice.

Emma became silent for a moment and when she spoke next, she sounded amused."Don't you have his phone number, sugar? Aw, did you two have a lover's spat? Is that it?"

"We're not lovers!"I said angrily, but Emma just laughed at my furious response.

"Well if you ask me, if he didn't give you any instructions when he left, it simply means there isn't anything he wanted to burden you with. You are free to do what you want while he's away-"

"He should have at least told me!"I said resentfully, but Emma just giggled, finding the entire thing amusing. Speaking in an even and quietly furious voice, I asked her for Erik's alternate contact details again.

"Sorry, hon. I don't have it. If Erik doesn't want anyone contacting him, then there isn't any means to contact him."

I was glad I just called her because she wouldn't be able to see how despondent I was. I hurriedly ended the call with her. I was already in my dorm room when I made the call. I almost wanted to throw my cell phone against the wall and shout curses in Erik's name, but I walked about restlessly instead, muttering some swear words at Erik.

"You bastard! You fucking asshole! I hate you!"

I had to cool myself off. I headed for the communal bathrooms and it was certainly a relief to find it deserted. I scrubbed my entire body in a furious manner. I was that possessed with this rage I felt for Erik, but I startled myself when I began to masturbate under the shower, thoughts of Erik fueling my desire. I leaned against the tiled wall as I grasped my cock tightly, working my hand up and down my shaft. I moaned softly as the water cascaded down on me.

Why am I doing this? Why is it that Erik still preoccupied my thoughts? Why can't I ever be free of him? I wept as I masturbated. I don't even know why I'm behaving like this. Erik did this to me and now, no matter what I do, I can't escape from him, not even in my mind. My body ached for him so badly. I stayed under that shower for a while, masturbating, but feeling no satisfaction in the act. Mercifully, I achieved a rubbery climax, regardless if I forced myself into it. It didn't really stop me from thinking about Erik, but it at least relieved that deep itch I've been aching to scratch all day long. I went back to my room and I tried to study after I got dressed, but I found that it was just impossible to concentrate. It began to rain outside and I know my face crumpled up as I recalled that day Erik and I kissed in the rain and made love here in my dorm room. In my frustration, I shoved my face upon my arm, bending over the table. I ran my other hand angrily through my hair as I cried.

 

I couldn't focus on my studies because everywhere I look, all I could see and all I could think of was Erik. At this instant, I was in an Anthropology class, taking up a sub-field study in biological and physical Anthropology, but the class it seems, also covered Anthropology of art. The professor had turned off the lights so that he could show us images of classical sculptures using a digital projector. I wasn't into the topic because it wasn't necessary in my studies. It just so happens that it was part of the professor's lessons for some art students attending his class. For this reason, I took up a seat close to the exit on the upper right of the lecture hall, way up at the top so that I could make a hasty retreat once the class finished. As the professor droned on about the history of each sculpture on the screen, I gazed at the images blankly, balancing my chin upon my hand. I leaned on the table, bored out of my skull. I wasn't really paying much attention.

The next slide the professor showed us suddenly drew my interest. It elicited some uncomfortable snickering from most of the students. This slide showed a picture of an eroded statue; a man with a humongous dick, a rarity in most Greek sculptures because the ideal aesthetic during those days were of men with small dicks. The statue's hands, as well as part of its arm were already severed, perhaps by vandals or the deterioration caused by the passing of the centuries. What drew my attention was the shape of the statue's face. It somehow reminded me of Erik. The statue had a thicker torso than Erik's, but that didn't matter. What mattered was the feeling the statue stirred within me. I felt heat seeping from my crotch and spreading all over my body, my cheeks burning with it and I was thankful for the darkness of the hall.

"As you all know this is Priapus, a Minor God of Fertility. In some depictions, he is supposedly ugly and foul-minded, something of a pornographic joke during the late antiquity, although depictions of him as an attractive and dare we say, prodigiously endowed young man, like this sculpture here, became available in Pompeii. Not a favorite among the Greek scholars who prefer their lady boys with tiny, clean-shaven penises, but I'm sure in Rome, he got a lady or two giddy with delight whenever they passed by his life-sized statue for a bit of pickle tickle-"The professor joked dryly and it got everyone laughing wildly, but I didn't laugh.

I just stared at that statue as the professor kept on talking and then my hand wandered down to my groin. I began to fondle myself through my clothes. I stifled a moan of pleasure as I caressed my balls. Licking my lips nervously, I looked about to see if anyone was watching me. No one sat next to me and the only other student seated in the same seat level as I am was way across the opposite side of the hall. It was also dark so I didn't think anyone would notice if I masturbated. There's also a wooden partition that covered each seating level, perhaps to prevent any lecturer from having to view crotches. Fuck this! Nothing but obscenities filled my oversexed brain! I unzipped my fly and then I took out my cock. My cock was already half-hard and hot to the touch, the tip wet with pre-cum. I slowly squeezed and pulled at my cock. I bit down on my lower lip to prevent myself from moaning as I pleasured myself. I didn't even care if I was doing this obscene act in a classroom. Have I become so perverted that I had no control over my arousal? My heart was hammering within my chest as I continued. I was nervous, but I was also too aroused to stop. My hand quickened and I uttered a shaky little whimper, the delicious sensation of friction and heat building upon my cock. I was about to come when I felt a hand caress my thigh.

I nearly shouted out loud in shock. One minute, my body was burning up with lust and then I became cold as ice the next, doused by the icy shock of fear. My erection flagged, ending with an uncomfortable sense of fullness due to my thwarted climax. I hastily looked to the side, to see who had touched me so familiarly and then, as my eyes adjusted in the darkness, I realized it was a man who had touched me. I was too absorbed in my self-pleasuring that I didn't even sense his presence. I could make out his shape in the dimness of the room. The professor suddenly changed the slide image once more and the next photo probably had a white background, I couldn't tell anymore, but in the interplay of light and dark, I managed to make out that the man sitting next to me was Erik. Without another word, Erik leaned in close and reached for my cock, to continue where I had left off. I couldn't see his expression in the darkness, but I'm sure he could see how insane with desire I was. It mortified me that he had to see me losing it like this, in a lecture hall no less. Erik throttled down on my cock with delicious slowness, squeezing down hard and spreading my pre-cum all over my shaft. I squirmed and restlessly stirred in my seat, but I didn't stop him. I shoved my face in my arms as he continued to give me a hand job, my head lolling about helplessly.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I wanted to moan out loud in my ecstasy. I didn't want to care about what the other people would say if they see me and Erik doing something indecent in class. I needed to release this wanting in me. I quickened my hips, causing the chair to jiggle, but Erik stopped me. Kissing the side of my burning face. He whispered in my ear.

"Let's get out of here before you lose it-"

I lifted my head to look over at him and then at my professor, hurriedly zipping up my fly over my aching cock. I felt so reckless and so insane. Timing it as best as I could, I waited for the professor to return to his laptop and turn his head away before I grabbed Erik's wrist and pushed the door open to my side. We quickly left the room before the professor realized I had left, the door quietly snicking close. Determined to get him alone, my eyes scoured the hall for an available room. I saw the stockroom, where old and damaged seats were temporarily stored. I had hoped that it was not locked and luckily enough, it wasn't. I flung the door open, dragging Erik inside and then I locked the door. I turned to face him. He had cut his hair short, but he still looked so damned handsome. God, I hate him! I want him and I hate him. I went to him and grabbed his cheeks roughly, pulling him close so I could give him a furious kiss. I wrapped my arms about his shoulders possessively, forcing him to bend at the knees to accommodate me as I attacked him. I forced my tongue into his mouth, my kisses growing frantic and sloppy. I grabbed his waist so that his crotch would rub up against my burning groin. I wanted him so badly that I was going crazy with this need to fuck him. Erik tried to pull away.

"Charles-"He began to say. The moment he said my name, that blew my fuse, albeit not in a good way. I pulled away from him and I slapped him across the face. I grabbed his shoulders and I shook him about roughly.

"How dare you leave me without saying anything! How could you do that to me? You asshole! You fucking asshole!"I cried out and then I began to beat my fists against his chest. I was so angry with him that I didn't care if anyone heard me shouting in that room. Erik gazed down at me, his expression agonized. He didn't retaliate even as I hurt him.

"Charles, you said you'll call for me only if you needed me, but you never did. I assumed you didn't want to speak to me or to even see me. What was I to do?"

I slapped him again."You piece of shit! You could have texted me! You could have sent homing pigeons for all I fucking care! You could have done something to at least let me know where you were! Do you think I'm that stupid?"

"Charles...I didn't think you'd care to know. I thought all you cared about was the Brotherhood detail so I didn't say anything about my leaving. Besides, we have nothing to discuss because there aren't any major changes to your pledge instructions-"

It was true. We went on for weeks without talking about my duties because it was the same routine each time and because of the rules I imposed, he couldn't discuss anything personal with me. He only texted me when he had to revise his instructions. He specifically followed my rules to the letter.

"Well you're wrong! Don't you dare do that to me again! Don't-"

Erik cut me off by kissing me passionately on the lips and as always, I melted in his arms. I nuzzled up against him and I let him kiss me. I don't know why, but I suddenly felt at peace. I felt loved and desired and nothing else mattered.

 

 

**Erik**

 

I didn't think he would behave like this towards me. Before this, Emma called me on my landline back home and she informed me that Charles wanted to speak to me. The moment she told me that, I made hasty arrangements to go back to the University. From how Emma described things, she told me that Charles sounded anxious, as if he became distraught over my absence and from the looks of things, she was right. Charles kept groping and grabbing at me, like he did not ever want to let go. He did want me after all. I knew he would never forgive me, but this, the bliss of his kiss and his touch, it made up for all the painful longing I felt over him. He gave me an open-mouthed kiss, tongue diving desperately into my mouth. He nibbled and sucked on my lower lip, holding on to me tightly, his eyes shut close as tears trailed down the sides of his cheeks. His brow became furrowed with his desperation as he kissed me over and over. He suddenly stiffened against me, moaning into my mouth. Just with my kisses, I made him come in his pants. He was that desperate to climax.

Charles pulled back, gasping breathlessly. That look of lust on his face. I could stare at his face like this all day. His tousled hair fell over his creamy forehead and I reached out to affectionately push them out of the way. His heavy-lidded blue eyes gazed up at me intently and I grew lost in his eyes once more. He licked his lips slowly and then he began to unbutton his shirt for me, letting it fall to the floor, giving me a view of his delectable pale body. He kicked back his shoes and his socks. Next, his pants and his underwear came off and I could see he was growing half-hard again. Unexpectedly, he recovered quite soon. He took my hand and led me towards a dingy window. He suddenly went down me and he took my cock out of my pants. He began to suck and lick my cock, spreading a mixture of my pre-cum and his saliva over my length. I moaned tightly, watching him as he gave me a frenzied blow job.

"Fuck,"I moaned as he sucked me harder and faster, his head bobbing back and forth. I leaned my hands on the dusty window, surrounded by dilapidated auditorium folding chairs and damaged lecture hall tables. Charles expertly sucked me, his tongue and his teeth working on my ever-growing sensitive cock until I came into his mouth. He swallowed my come hungrily, licking at his red lips indecently, showing me how much he enjoyed the sexual depravity of the act and then he stood back up to kiss me again, letting me taste my come in his mouth. It was so hot. I reached for Charles' ass and pressed him up against the grimy glass of the window, getting him dirty, but we both didn't care about that. We kissed and fondled each other until I felt his cock come to full-mast against me. He was ready. I lifted one of his legs. I spat in my hand and smeared my saliva on to his hole, prodding and jabbing him with my fingers first, stretching him out and he clung to me, moaning in wanton abandon as I fucked him with my fingers from the back. He clamped his legs around my waist, his ankles crossed one over the other, his face pressed up against my throat. He uttered wavering howls of pleasure and then I braced him up against the sill of the window so I could position my cock right at his hole and slide in slowly. He whimpered brokenly, as if I had hurt him, his breath hitching and catching with my slow ascent into his hole, until I was fully in him. His nails dug into my flesh as I began to pound my hips up into him with small, rhythmic strokes. He bit the rounded part of my shoulder, sobbing and moaning over how good it felt and then he moaned for me to go faster and to fuck him harder. I obliged him, driving him against the surface of the dirty glass. Charles' head lolled about restlessly, his eyes shut tight as he felt every inch of me sliding in and out of him.

I felt the head of Charles' cock, sliding up against the skin of my belly, spreading more come between us as I kept on pummeling him, taking him with this ravenous and raging heat in me. I think he felt the same. He was nearly driven insane with it. He opened his eyes momentarily to gaze at me desperately, begging me to make him come. I quickened my movements even further and he threw his head back, a look of utter ruination crossing his face. He surrendered himself to his ecstasy as he canted his hips to meet my thrusting. When he came, he grew still; a breathless, strangled cry escaping him and then his head lolled forward, still in the throes of an intense orgasm as I fucked him repeatedly. He shivered and moaned softly, clinging around my neck and then we went back to attacking each other with sloppy kisses as I guided his body down to the floor where I could continue fucking him. I struggled to take my pants off along with my shoes and then Charles nearly tore at my shirt as he pulled it over my head.

I had to silence his cries with more kisses because he couldn't stop screaming lustily. He wept as we fucked, rolling about on the floor as if we were fighting. Charles had somewhat turned into a sex-crazed lunatic. He forced me on to my back, roughly reaching for my wrists and holding me down. I could only look up at him in wonder as he gave me another frantic kiss and he straddled me in a domineering way. I must admit, seeing him this aggressive really turned me on. He kissed my neck and my chest furiously and then he suckled and nibbled upon my nipples in a gnashing manner.

"Ahhh! Charles! It hurts!"I complained, but he didn't care. He bit me hard and I squirmed at the pain it caused. Surprisingly, the pain did not dull the arousal I felt. Not one bit. My cock angrily bobbed up, aching to fuck him.

Charles saw my erection and he smiled wickedly, reaching for my cock and grasping it tight. He guided my cock on to his hole, which still dripped with my come. I slid into him, easy this time and then Charles impaled himself upon my cock, over and over, his hands braced over my torso, his head thrown back as he savored my wild bucking. His mouth hung open as he moaned and undulated on top of me. I tried to cover his mouth with my hand, but he pushed my hand away, losing himself in the fucking and too intent to stop. He was that horny. His face was a mess of tears, as if he was suffering over some slight, but his expression told me otherwise. There's just something mad and dark in the way he made love to me; driven by some poison in his system that he had to release or he'd go crazy with it. I tried to stop him once more, trying to reason with him.

"Charles, stop!"

He ignored my words, his eyes glassy and lost as he gazed down at me. He bit his lower lip seductively and canted his hips with frenetic insistence.

"Oh God!"I cried out in a trembling voice as he tightened the muscles in his backside upon my cock. I shut my eyes tight, grimacing because I couldn't stand it anymore. I was going to come. We both rocked against each other with bucking and jerking motions and then Charles moaned in a choking voice, finally collapsing on top of me as a violent spasm took possession of him. He came again and then I followed suit. Panting and trembling, Charles grasped my shoulders and held on tight, his expression one of an ecstatic sexual high. I could feel his heart pounding against my chest, his hot and sweaty body pressed against me comfortably. I wrapped my arms around him, gasping raggedly until our bodies grew calm and a peaceful feeling spread over my consciousness. Charles sighed and kissed my sweaty chest, nuzzling his face into my skin. His come had splattered over my belly. The sticky dregs sliding hotly at my sides and pooling beneath me. I was in a blissful state, only too happy that Charles still wanted me. I tried to pry myself from him, but Charles pulled back, glaring at me.

"Charles. We have to leave. If someone from maintenance sees us-"

"Don't you fucking leave me hanging again, Erik! I'll kill you if you do!"Charles threatened.

This. Oh, this was just too precious! The situation seemed similar to a kitten threatening a rabid dog twice its size. I would have found it somewhat hilarious if Charles didn't look mad enough to chew nails. I patiently caressed the back of his head.

"Listen, we can fuck some place else. I'll do everything you want. I'll make you feel good, but I'd rather we do it upon some nice and clean sheets than this dusty floor and of course, I'd hate for you to get into trouble-"

Reluctantly, Charles parted from me. He was trembling as he put on his clothes and I could tell, all that fucking must have hurt him, but he was too desperate to stop. I gently reached for him and held him in my arms.

"I'm sorry I left without saying anything. I'm here now and I won't leave until you tell me to,"I whispered softly in his ear. Charles gripped at my shirt, holding on to me. He pressed his face to my chest and sighed, content to have me near. He nodded in acceptance. I stepped out of the door first, looking around to see if there's someone about. We've been fucking for hours so I think it's safe to assume that the students had left. Charles didn't bother to get his bag. He left it in the lecture hall. He wanted us to go as soon as we can. He wanted to get me alone in a room so we could continue fucking.

Charles asked me to take him back to that same hotel where we had sex before. He told me he didn't care if they see him anymore. I had to give him what he wanted. We took a cab. Even in the cab, Charles kept reaching for my cheeks so that he could kiss me hungrily. When we got to the hotel. I spoke to the concierge while Charles waited in the lobby. I arranged for us to get the same room and once the door closed, Charles was upon me once more.

I had to restrain Charles because he wouldn't stop attacking me with his groping and his kisses. We took a moment to recover from the first bout of fucking and then Charles asked me what position I wanted to do that would give me the most pleasure. I suggested that he lie on his stomach as I fucked him from the back. I advised him he had to keep his thighs close together as I rammed my cock into his backside.

"The tighter your muscles are, the better it feels,"I huskily whispered to him and he blushed, his expression decaying into indecent longing.

He got on his stomach and did as I instructed him to. Looking over his shoulder and giving me a lewd stare, he bit upon his lower lip. He couldn't hide his excitement. I slid into him slowly and deeply, enjoying the plushness of his backside. I laid myself on top of him, my legs wide open, while he kept his legs closed and I groaned in pleasure as he tightened his backside muscles on me. Charles gripped the sheets restlessly as I fucked him from behind, driving my cock into him using small, grinding strokes. Charles turned his head to the side so that I could see the delicious expressions he made as he enjoyed my thrusting. Fuck, he was so tight! My nipples burned with some electric heat as I rubbed up against Charles' back, that delicious sensation of tightness nearly driving me insane with lust. I was beginning to lose it like Charles. He unabashedly howled loud, eyes shut tight as I fucked him frantically.

I thought I had the endurance to match Charles' sexual frenzy, but it turns out I was the one who cried uncle first after we've made love for hours. We were both sweating and gasping raggedly, our limbs trembling and used up. Beneath us, the bed had grown sticky with the mingling of our come. Charles was basically lying atop a great puddle of it. I didn't think we would produce this much. I suppose it was because I had it dammed up for months and Charles can't seem to stop spending it himself. He was just too desperate to reach an orgasm each time.

"Charles, we have to stop. My fucking hips are killing me!"

Charles weakly chuckled beneath me, his body still heaving with his exertions. I laughed along with him and then I pulled out of his backside. I rolled on to my back, sighing tiredly yet content after all the love-making we did. I didn't care for the sticky puddle beneath us. I just wanted to lie back and sleep for a while. Charles sidled up against me, his head lying upon my chest and his arm going around me. Amused, I had to make a comment on his inhuman stamina.

"God, Charles! You're like a goddamned animal! What the hell's gotten into you?"

Charles giggled and pressed his face into my skin. He lifted his face to look at me and I could see he was quietly mortified but amused with himself as well.

"I don't know. I guess I missed you-"

That stopped me. I gently kissed his forehead, keeping my voice low and soft."You did?"

He nodded against me and hugged me tightly. Needless to say, we slept next to each other and we stayed the night.

 

It was the day of Charles' inauguration into the Brotherhood as a full-fledged member, along with several other pledges. Charles had on a new suit like the rest of them. He had his hair groomed in the typical Ivy League hairstyle like the other brothers. From now on, he will be frequently wearing a suit to show his status as a brother. Only when he's in a relaxed setting, like a frat party or an event or function outside of the university would he wear his civilian clothing. Of course, we do have a ceremony similar to your average fraternity, but the Brotherhood's inauguration didn't involve chants or weird rites. We have a somewhat militaristic approach to it. The Brotherhood inauguration involved pins and uniforms, along with a salutation and a heralding from a band. Although after the somber event, we follow it up with the most raucous bash the likes of which the university had never seen. We go all the way out at the Frat house. We hire a stellar band, strippers posing as female students and some entertainers along with some miniature amusement park setup. Basically, the works. Indeed, the party sometimes goes out of hand and we'd get a visit from the school's discipline patrol to keep it down.

I'm thinking there will be a lot less ruckus this time around because of Azazel's new rule. No drugs use allowed, however, the consumption of alcohol is quite acceptable. I was the one who attached Charles' pin during the ceremony and we exchanged a meaningful smile as I shook his hand after. I congratulated him on his official membership and he smiled at me brightly. When the party came around, I kept Charles close to my side as we played a game of cards with the other members. Everyone drank like there's no tomorrow, laughing uproariously and daring each other to do the most asinine stunts. What can I say? We may not be your typical fraternity, but it doesn't mean we can't party in much the same way. Azazel was already drunk in a corner, having a deep and existential conversation with Janos, too busy to do any policing. Someone actually passed around some cannabis, with that particular brother claiming that it wasn't exactly weed, but 'medicinal weed' so he's not really breaking the rules, much to the immense amusement of the other brothers and we got drunk and high until the party tapered off. Charles drank some beer along with me, but he nixed drinking any hard alcohol, preferring not to get too drunk. He smoked some weed with me though and we passed a joint clamped to a roach clip between us.

I didn't think anyone would notice, since most of them were out of it. Recklessly, I reached for Charles' cheek, drew him close and I blew cannabis smoke into his mouth. Charles sucked it all up, holding his breath for a moment and then he exhaled the smoke through his mouth, his expression blissfully doped out. I took a drag on the joint again and then I kissed him on the lips, the smoke passing between us.

Charles suddenly became aware of his surroundings and pushed me away, giggling nervously and coughing up a bit, a cloud of cannabis smoke surrounding him.

"They might see!"He murmured, his blushing cheeks becoming an even deeper red.

"No they won't!"

Charles just laughed it off and then he slowly ran a hand upon my thigh, squeezing upon the muscle seductively. Charles leaned in close and whispered to me.

"You want to take this party some place else? Seems its only me and you left in this room-"

"I'm game,"I said in a throaty voice.

Charles stood up, giving me a naughty sideways glance and then I stood up to follow him. He walked slowly, climbing up the stairs and occasionally looking over at me and then he entered one of the rooms upstairs. He left the door open, just a crack and then I followed him inside. I locked the door afterwards and when I looked up, Charles was already undoing his tie and slipping his coat off, letting it all fall to the floor. He playfully reclined upon the bed, unbuttoning his shirt and inviting me with a come-hither look on his face. I removed his shoes and his socks first and then I straddled him, kissing him torridly.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello to my readers! So sorry for the delay on this one. To those who know me, you know why it took me some time to post. I've been dealing with some personal stuff. I only hope this chapter makes up for the long wait. To those who are still following it, you have my thanks. 
> 
> NOTE: This chapter is all about commitment. You'll see what I mean at the end ;)

 

** Erik  **

 

I've created a monster. I didn't think it would come to this. In the first place, Charles had refused to get mixed up in my affairs. He has always been vehement about my lifestyle from the get-go, but now he's the one who pushed for hard partying and smoking cannabis all the time. Not only that, he wants to have sex. Lots of it! For him, it has turned into an addiction, bordering on mania. Perhaps what shocked me the most was Charles' openness to sexual experimentation. While we were in bed once, he suddenly whipped out some anal dildos and fleshtubes and he laughed at my appalled reaction. He wanted me to use these things on him! Although I found it kinky when he initiated these sex games, I just couldn't grasp the concept that he's willing to dabble in it unabashedly. He didn't even make an attempt to hide our relationship anymore. He openly flirted with me and uttered indecent words that had me blushing before the other members. It was that obscene. He would tease me sometimes by flirting with men and women alike, just to get my attention. We argued a lot during those times too. I think he instigated these 'catalysts' for arguments because afterwards, we'd get into rough sex which resulted in the most intense orgasms for us both.  I was changing him, but not in a good way. I'd rather have the old Charles back than see him like this. I was finding the entire thing so disturbing that I've decided to put a stop to it.

"What the hell were you doing with Janos? You were making him so uncomfortable with your...with your behavior that he reported it to me! What if he took this up with the school board and filed for sexual harassment?"

Charles rolled his eyes at me and continued to sit at my desk, going through the bookkeeping while I stood before him, berating him yet again for flirting and making a pass on Janos, of all people. Even his demeanor had changed. He's no longer the blushing and innocent novice I took under my wing. Gone were the days when I had chased him and made him uncomfortable with my indecency, albeit only when it was just the two of us. Now he's the one doing it and he's even worse than I was because he flaunted his perversion on everyone else.

"He won't! He wouldn't dare, not with you protecting me."Charles said dismissively, behaving as if the entire matter was trivial.

I exhaled an exasperated breath."Ok, I'd get it if you were flirting with people before my eyes just to get a rise out of me, but you entered Janos' bedroom, saying God knows what indecency to him and you touched his damned leg!"

Charles leaned on the table on his elbows, his red lips stretching out in an amused grin, his expression naughty."Was that all he said? I wanted him to give you a detailed description of what I'd done. Tsk, the boy clearly lacks the skill to stir up your imagination."

If I had any hackles, I think they would have risen by now."What else did you do?"I said in a deadly voice.

Charles giggled at my reaction and leaned back with his hands at the back of his head, very much amused to see me getting worked up."Oh didn't he tell you? I rubbed my asspussy all over his lap rocket. Although his lack of endowment disappointed me. Truly, he's different from you. The good thing about it is I've come to appreciate your humongous cock even more!"

My shoulders sagged upon hearing him say these filthy things. I slowly closed my eyes in disbelief. He's turned into a promiscuous, foul-mouthed creep. I can blame no one but myself. I wanted to punch him out, but I didn't have the heart to do so. I just stood there, drained of vitality. Charles actually seemed to relish seeing me like this. He licked his lips and gave me a devilish smile, tilting his head to the side.

"Well that's new. Aren't you going to blow up on me? Usually, you'd be screaming and shaking me around by now-"

I shook my head weakly and then I met his gaze."Why are you doing this, Charles? I thought I made my feelings for you clear and yet you go about flirting with other people. Can't you see that it hurts me when you do these things? Now that we're in a relationship, I was hoping you'd exclusively reserve your affections for me-"

Charles' eyes widened for a moment, seemingly stunned by my words and then he snorted, as if he was stifling himself. He released a wheezy, yet breathless laughter. He leaned back, his shoulders lifting up as his body shook with his mocking guffaw. His eyes narrowed down at me, becoming watery as he laughed on. I just stood before him, numb and feeling a dull flush rising to my cheeks. When he recovered, Charles pressed his generous lips together in a tight-lipped smirk, causing his lips to pout out as he regarded me with amusement.

"I'm sorry, you actually thought we're in a relationship?"

My heart thudded painfully within my chest and slammed down to my stomach, just hearing the derision in his voice. My body temperature fell and the edges of my vision grew dark. I couldn't believe that my Charles would talk to me like this. This was different from when he was bristling with self-righteous anger. He regarded me with a cold and sneering detachment. I couldn't stand this indifference emanating from him, nor could I stand his mockery of my feelings. I somehow managed to find my voice."You said you missed me. I thought when I came back, we had an understanding-"

Charles scoffed at me."Hah! Whatever gave you that idea? I missed you, yes, but what I missed the most was fucking you. Don't equate lust with love, Erik. You only assumed that I was exclusively yours, but I belong to no one! I belong to myself."

I couldn't hide the pain in my voice when I spoke again."So what am I to you? Am I just your fuck machine. Is that it?"

Charles made a face, raising a taunting eyebrow at me."I was thinking more like we're fuck buddies. We're using each other after all, aren't we? Lately though, I've grown bored with your constant whining. You take the fun out of things nowadays-"

My throat tightened at that. _Why did he turn out like this?_

"I used Janos to stir you up and get you mad enough to give me some hard fucking. Now, if you don't quit with this stupid harping over your feelings, I'm just going to have to go elsewhere for my fun and games-"Charles said, his voice dripping with annoyance.

That did it. I couldn't control myself any longer. I stomped over to Charles and grabbed his shoulders roughly, giving him one good shake.

"Stop it, Charles! Just stop it! This isn't you! You said it yourself before! You didn't want to turn into me or Shaw, but with the way you're behaving-"

He suddenly pushed me away, insolent and angry."What the hell do you know, huh? You've already destroyed me! There's no going back for me. Don't you get it? I'm like this now! Live with it!"

I shook my head."No, Charles. You're a good person. This isn't you-"

Charles' eyes looked agonized as he stared at me, long and hard. His chin trembled as he struggled with his internal turmoil. His hand suddenly shot out and then he gave me a hard slap across the face. He quickly turned away from me and went for the door. He stopped a moment to glower at me.

"I'm done with you! I'm done with this shit! If you're not fucking me, I'm going to find someone else who will!"He shouted at me.

With that, Charles flung the door open and ran down the hall of The Mansion. I just stood there, rooted to that spot, feeling ill, yet my mind grew numb. I didn't chase him anymore. I felt lifeless and impotent for some reason. When I finally made a move, I headed for the door and I slowly closed it. Then, I sat at my desk and stared off into space instead. I tried not to think of what he's doing right now. I wanted all my emotions to drain from me. I wanted to feel empty. What the fuck have I been doing all this time? I've invested my feelings on him, only to find out that he didn't give a damn about me. On the other hand, this was all my fault. I drove him to this. I literally did fuck him over and now he's turned into someone detestable. I didn't remain there for very long. I had duties I had to accomplish and classes I had to attend to, but I went about it all in a daze. I naively thought that if I loved him enough, he'd see beyond the things I had done, but he didn't. Things just got too complicated. Surprisingly, when I got back to my room that night, I found him lying in my bed. He'd been crying. He looked up at me with his tear-stained eyes. I closed the door and then I wearily sat in a chair, waiting for him to say what he had to say. We regarded each other, almost bitterly and then he broke the silence.

"Why can't I be free of you, Erik?"

"What do you mean?"

Charles' clothes looked disheveled, all rumpled up and smudged with dirt. He sat up straight and ran a hand through his mussed up hair."I tried to find someone who'll sleep with me, remember? I went for a drive outside the city, using your car. I went to this gay bar, thinking I could just pick a random guy to sleep with me-"

Even though I tried not to feel anything, I felt the stirrings of jealousy and anger rise within me. I narrowed my eyes at him, dreading to hear what else he had to say and yet despite my fear, I waited for him to continue.

"I did find someone. I flirted with him and we made out. He took me to his house and we got naked in bed-"

I felt sick to my stomach, hearing him talk like this. I didn't want anyone touching him. I still think of him as my man; that he belonged to no one else but me. Nevertheless, what he said next surprised me. His voice was raw, clotted over with tears as he continued.

"We were getting into it. He was about to fuck me, but then I realized...I couldn't feel any arousal. I wasn't really enjoying what he was doing to me. I suddenly told him I had to go and he chased me out of his house and into his muddy yard. He was mad as hell. You see how fucked up that is? I couldn't find pleasure in anyone...but you. Why is that?"

What he said left me speechless. I was quietly glad he didn't sleep with the guy, but I was curious over what he wants now. I didn't answer his question. I sat there, staring at him intently. Charles sighed and gestured for me to come to bed.

"Come here,"

So that's why he's in my room. He just wanted me to fuck him. God, I had to ask that same question of myself again! Why did he turn out like this? He's been behaving like a total asshole. He deserved some punishment. I pitied him, but I didn't want to get him off the hook. Not just yet. I spoke in a voice devoid of life."What for?"

Charles looked stung, hearing the tone of my voice. He knew I was still mad at him. He spoke timidly."I need you, Erik-"

Now it was my turn to scoff at him."What makes you think I'm going to comfort you? If you're going to do the nasty with someone, why don't you commit to it? You ran all the way here thinking I'm going to give you the fucking you want? Well guess what, you're wrong! I'm glad you came over, though. It will make things easier-"

Charles' shoulders sagged, his face crumpling up in dismay. "W-What are you saying?"

"That little stunt you pulled on Janos won't go unpunished, Charles. As of today, you are banned from The Mansion and the frat house. You will not be participating in any of our activities until further notice! Now, get out of my room and go back to your crummy dormitory!"I spat out.

That certainly shook Charles up, He was trembling from where he sat, unable to believe that I was dismissing him from the Brotherhood. Recently, Charles resided in The Mansion to live close to me. However, I knew he had asked Sean to keep his spot in the dormitory, in case he needed to sleep there occasionally. He didn't make a move for some time. I had to bodily drag him out of my room to drive my point across. I gripped his arm roughly and took him to his room in The Mansion so that he could pack his bags immediately. He moved about hesitantly, staring up at me with wounded eyes, begging for me to reconsider. I pretended to harden myself against him.

"Erik, you can't do this to me-"Charles moaned, tears streaming down his face.

"I can and I will. I'm the president of the Brotherhood! Now hurry up and get the hell out of here! As a favor, I'm actually driving you back to your dorm room. Think of it as a going away present from me!"

My response devastated him. He didn't bother to make any objections. He slowly moved about, packing his things and then I marched him off downstairs. To his utter humiliation, several members and pledges saw us. Surely, even if my room was sound proof, one look at Charles' suitcases and they'd know what the deal was. Not only that, Janos was there, and he saw me escorting Charles out of the premises. Charles kept his head bowed low, unable to meet the eyes of his frat brothers. I placed his luggage in my car and he meekly got into the passenger seat. I dangled my car keys in his face.

"You took my car without my permission and that warrants an additional punishment! I'm taking your access card! You won't be using our library for some time. Until I say your punishment is over, you'll not go anywhere near The Mansion. Is that clear?"

Charles was still too shell-shocked that I'd actually go ahead and punish him for the things he had done. He could only gape up at me with wide eyes. I didn't wait for his answer. I started the car and we drove on in awkward silence. I had my reasons for sending him away. For one thing, staying at The Mansion and staying close to me drove him to act like an arrogant piece of shit. He must have thought that he could tug at my strings so that I would do his bidding and use me as an excuse to behave badly, just because he knew I have romantic feelings for him. Generally speaking, I was not a good influence on him. He needed to think things through and reflect on his actions. When we got to his dorm, he didn't immediately step out of the car. He turned to look at me, still hoping that I would change my mind.

"Erik-"

"You knew you had this coming, Charles. You know how I feel about you and yet you used that to behave the way you did. For you, I would take it all, but what you did to Janos, that was just uncalled for. Please understand that this punishment I've meted out is temporary. I want you to think about what you've done. Now hand me the access card, get out of the car and get inside your dorm-"

Charles sighed hopelessly, giving me one last withdrawn stare, He handed me his access card and then he got out. I helped him with his bags and then I left him at the doorstep of the dormitory. I drove off and as I drove away, I watched him from the rear view mirror, looking forlorn and defeated, standing at the door of his old dormitory and watching me leave.

 

Of course, I didn't hear from Charles for weeks. He did as I had told him to do. He went about his business and I went about mine. I had cut him off from the source of his god-awful vices and from myself. If I had allowed him to stay, he'll only continue with his stupid, self-destructive behavior. Under those circumstances, I had hoped that Charles would get his shit together, but it turns out he wallowed in self-pity instead. I only came to know of it from his friend, Sean Cassidy. The bloody fool had the balls to demand a meeting with me, braying for my name at the reception table in The Mansion. He started harassing one of our new pledges, Hank McCoy. Hank serves as the Brotherhood's receptionist, now that John and Alfred are full-fledged members. Hank apologized for having to call me over to face my insistent visitor. He just didn't know what to do. Otherwise, he would have called for security because Sean refused to leave. I invited Sean to head on over to my office for a private meeting. Although Sean looked positively livid, I could see that he admired our palatial residence. He sat with a huff in one of my plush chairs and slurped up the expensive beverage I offered him to drink.

I went straight to the point."What is this about, Mr Cassidy?"

Sean glared up at me like I was some species of vermin he wished to step on."You fucked up my friend pretty badly, Mr Fancy pants! _You people!_ You're all the same! You think you could just go and do as you please! You use people up and then throw them away when they're no good to you any longer!"

"Whatever do you mean?"

Sean slapped a hand on my desk, nearly quaking with indignation."Don't play games with me! We're talking about Charles! He's a mess because of you!"

The genuine concern upon my expression seemed to baffle him."Has anything happened to Charles?"

"Yeah, something happened to him, alright! He's turned into depressed zombie! All he does is mope around! He's barely attending his classes! If he keeps this up, the university will dismiss him due to his failing GPA-"

What he said stunned me silent. I stared at Sean steadily for a good two minutes and then I stood up.

"This won't do-"

"Damn right this won't do! You did this to him, you fix it!"

"Indeed, I intend to do so. Where is he now?"

"At the dorm-"

Without waiting for Sean, I rushed out the door to get my car. I drove over to Charles' dorm, with no regard for any of my duties. I had classes I had to attend to and the daily grind of Brotherhood duties, but I didn't care about any of that. All that mattered to me was Charles. I raced up the stairs of his dorm and I entered his room without knocking. Charles was lying on his side on their beige checkered sofa, wearing a gray t-shirt and jeans, his brown locks tousled over his forehead. He was asleep. My heart clipped excitedly within my chest at the sight of him. He always had that effect on me every time I see his face. I called out his name softly. He must have thought someone was calling him outside because he turned towards the window, eyes downcast. When he sensed my presence, he turned to face me. He blinked repeatedly, his bright blue eyes looking both sad and hopeful upon seeing me.

"Erik, what are you doing here?"

I didn't intend to snap at him, but I did it anyway."I should be asking you the same question! Shouldn't you be in class right now?"

Charles' head rolled back on to his folded arm and he sighed morosely."I don't feel like going-"

"And why the hell not?"I demanded.

Charles didn't even respond in anger. He just kept lying on his side, as if he was too exhausted to get up."Just because-"

I went to him and forced him to sit upright."If you're doing this because of me, I'm not worth it, Charles. You know I had to send you off for your own good."

Charles reached for my arm and pressed his face to my chest, drawing in a deep breath."I missed your smell-"He murmured.

My heartbeat quickened. I was hoping he didn't sense that. To be honest, I've ached for him for some time now and...I missed his scent too. When we touch, something mysterious and uncontrollable happens between us. I don't even know if it's a chemical thing or something else entirely. I slowly reached out and I hugged him to myself. I kissed his forehead gently. He began to kiss my clothed chest, grabbing at the fabric of my shirt and crying quietly.

"Take me back, please-"He whispered.

I sighed."You know I can't. I did this to you. I'm a bad influence that's why I'm trying to stay out of your way. I'm doing this because I just want to help you-"

Charles moaned and wrapped his arms fiercely around my neck."I don't care anymore. I need you, Erik. I need you. This aching...it just won't go away-"

I wanted to scold him for behaving like a weak-willed fool. It all goes back to that, doesn't it? For him, it was just all about the lust. Love had nothing to do with it. He didn't even understand that what he's doing to himself hurts me. I tried to pull back, disgusted because I knew where this was heading. He reached for my wrists, desperate to keep me close.

"Don't go! Stay with me! I need you here!"

"Listen, Charles. I'm not here for _that_ -"

Charles tried to hide his disappointment, but he waited for me to continue.

"I'm here to help you study. Really study."I enunciated carefully. I got up from the sofa and I was holding his arm to help him up."Come on, it's time you head on to class-"

It startled me when Charles roughly pulled me down back on the sofa and hugged me tightly.

"Charles!"

"I'll go, if you'll kiss me. Just a kiss! We don't need to do anything-"Charles begged.

I sighed yet again. I knew I shouldn't indulge him, but I wanted to kiss him too. I reached out and cupped his cheeks, drawing him close and then I started off with a chaste kiss. I don't know what happened, but we ended up kissing torridly, with Charles unbuttoning my shirt and gasping raggedly into the kisses as he nuzzled me and kissed me hungrily. We kissed for a long time, hands restless all over each other. Sean found us like that and when Sean made a shocked sound, Charles and I parted, breathless and light-headed. Charles turned his drugged-looking eyes towards Sean, licking at his lips, savoring the fleeting sensation of my lips upon his lips. Sean could only stand there, too shocked and speechless to say anything. I buttoned my shirt and ran my hands through my hair to fix it. I chose to ignore Sean's reaction, acting as if nothing weird happened. I stood up and faced Charles.

"Come on, Charles. Get ready for class. I'll drive you-"I offered.

Walking about in a daze, Charles obediently followed what I had said. He showered and got dressed for class, regardless if he was late and I drove him to his remaining classes. I waited for him at his class buildings and after he attended his last class of the day, I drove him back to his dorm. I asked him patiently if he had any homework and I made sure he finished it all. It was late when I got back to the Mansion. I returned for him over the next few days, giving him pep talks to study if he needed it and ensuring he attended his classes and did his homework. We didn't discuss the terms of our relationship for some time, but Charles frequently begged for my affections and made several attempts to seduce me. I denied him his requests each time. I wanted him to see that it wasn't just about the lust for me.

 

 

**Charles **

 

Just like that, I lost everything. Erik kicked me out of the Brotherhood. I guess it's because I've gone too far. I thought that I was the one with the power, due to my assumption that I had Erik by his dick, but it turns out that I was no exception to the rule. I did some pretty wild shit. I got cocky and I went overboard. Maybe it's because I wanted someone accountable for my actions and since Erik was under my thumb, I thought I could keep on doing all the shit I've been doing and he'll cover me. That's not even the least of it. I've turned into a fucking sex maniac. It was all I could think about while I was at the Mansion that it turned even Erik off. I was so out of control. Erik was right. Now that he banned me from the Mansion, now that I'm excluded from the Brotherhood, I began to see things clearly. Only now did I feel a deep shame over the things I had done. Because of my arrogance over becoming a member of the Brotherhood, I used to walk about the Mansion and the campus like some conceited snot, thinking I could do anything I want and assail people with my behavior. I indulged in the excesses of pot, beer and sex with Erik, behaving like a total dick in the process. In my defense, I may have acted like a man slut, but I only had sex with Erik and Erik alone. I wondered about that, too. What I can't comprehend about it is why is it that I can't feel any arousal for anyone but Erik? Is that normal? I mean, I kept trying to tick Erik off with my lewd behavior, but when it comes down to it, it was only an act. I only wanted him, regardless if there isn't even any basis for comparison. My body and my mind just seem to respond only to him.

I was back to those nights when I ached for him. His face and his body filling my thoughts and my dreams that it’s nearly driving me insane. It was like I was in withdrawal from some addiction. I became depressed because of it. For several weeks, I spent most of my time in my dorm room, mindlessly watching movies and even soap operas until my mind went numb. I didn't care about studying anymore. After Erik sent me away, my fall from grace spread like wildfire. I eventually became part of the gossip mill at school. When I did make an attempt to go to some of my classes, people openly talked about me, like I wasn't even there. Some of them snickered and pointed fingers at me, cruelly looking down on me. My friends in the Brotherhood even ignored me because they were under orders not to speak to me. I was practically an anathema, a pariah of sorts. It was humiliating. This caused me to withdraw from everything else, sulking and wasting away. I was hoping Erik would find out about my situation sooner or later and lift my punishment, allowing me back into the Mansion, but it turns out he is extending my excommunication. He did, however, come to my aid. He helped me with my studies. He forced me to go to school, despite the gossip surrounding us both. He spent long nights at my dorm, making sure that I was doing my schoolwork and he patiently bore with my tantrums and my sulky behavior. I tried to tempt him, to draw him in with my seduction so that he would take me back, but his self-control was just commendable. He wasn't taken in by my charms. He made out with me only once when Sean informed him of my predicament.

That's another matter right there. Sean. He wasn't aware of the relationship between me and Erik. Not once did I inform him about it so it came as a shock to him when he saw me and Erik kissing on the sofa. When Erik left the dorm after taking me back from school, Sean confronted me, peppering me with questions and haranguing me with his resentment.

"I'm your friend, Charles! How could you keep something like that from me? You know, I'm not against you getting into a gay relationship, I'm ok with that. What I'm not ok with is that I was the last to know about it. Were you ever going to tell me? Well? Were you?"Sean cried out.

I sighed and slumped back into the sofa lifelessly. I didn't have it in me to argue with him. I knew I should have told him and the only thing I could do about it now was to apologize for it."Yes. I was going to tell you. Sorry. It's just that...I was afraid that I would disgust you-"

Sean eventually softened and we talked about it quietly. He suddenly chuckled under his breath."Fuck. No wonder my Bear Grease went missing!"

We had a good laugh about that, my laugh somewhat half-hearted. It also reminded me of this bittersweet memory between Erik and me, when we made love here in the dorm on that fateful, rainy day. I just can't seem to stop thinking about him. I wondered what he was doing at the moment. I wondered if he still had time to study, what with dealing with my selfish need for his attention. Yes, I'm a selfish prick. I'm aware of that, but it at least gave me the chance to be with him; to see his face. I miss him so much. I missed having his hands touching me. I missed his lips. I missed his warmth and his nearness. I miss everything about him. He'd be in this room with me, helping me study, but he kept this distance between us and it hurts. Why would it hurt? Was it because I actually love with him? It can't be love. It can't be! I'm a pragmatic person and I know this was all about sex right from the beginning, but why do I feel this way?

 

"Charles, do you need to take a break?"Erik asked me quietly. He's in the dorm room with me again, watching me study. Sean wasn't around because he went on his nature trips with his class again and Erik came around as usual, after taking care of his own frat duties. He had his own books with him. He intended to do some studying of his own.

I shook my head."No, I have to finish this up. I missed a lot on this class-"

Erik nodded and then he rubbed the back of his neck."I'll make some coffee. Do you want one?"

"Yes, please-"

Erik went to prepare the coffee using our drip coffee maker. He took no qualms about drinking our cheap coffee, even partaking of instant coffee when we ran out of coffee beans one time. Erik placed a steaming mug of coffee next to my arm. I thanked him and held the mug between my hands, blowing on the steaming brew to cool it somewhat. With lowered lashes, I peered over at Erik, sitting next to me. Damn him. How does he do it? Why does he always look so damned handsome? I couldn't help myself when I felt my cock stiffen in my pants, just seeing his face. Erik turned his piercing blue-green eyes on me, looking curious.

"How's the coffee? Not too bitter I hope. I didn't put much sugar in it-"Erik said.

I took this as a prelude to seduction. I turned towards him and I quickly surged forward to kiss him on the lips. I opened my mouth, forcing my tongue into his mouth and touching tongues with him. Erik tried to push me away awkwardly, blushing and when he finally pulled away, a veritable sucking noise resounded in the room. We were both gasping breathlessly after that lingering, coffee-tasting kiss.

"Does that taste bitter to you?"I leered out at him.

"Charles!"Erik cried out in indignation, touching his lips. We stared at each other meaningfully, but he was the first to turn away.

"Charles, what did I tell you? We are not doing that again! I only want to help you study. That's all-"

I rolled my eyes at him."Oh cut the crap! You know you want me! You wouldn't come here if you didn't! What's with this stupid self-restraint of yours? How long are you going to do this? I'm sick of it!"

Erik shut his eyes for a moment, drawing in a shuddering breath. He suddenly stood up, gathering his books."I'm going home. I can't deal with you right now-"

In desperation, I grabbed his waist as he turned his back on me."No! Don't go! I'm sorry!"

Erik exhaled tiredly."Jesus, Charles! I keep telling you that I love you and I see you as a person, but you keep thinking that I only want sex. This isn't about sex for me. It may be like that to you, but not to me. I care about you that's why I'm here. Can't that be enough?"

His words stunned me. I looked up at him and I could see the pain in his eyes; the genuine concern on his expression. I felt my chest tightening, seeing him staring at me like this. _This isn't love._

I moved away from him slowly, suddenly feeling vulnerable. He truly does love me, but the sad thing about it is that I couldn't love him back. After everything that's happened between us, I couldn't find it in myself to love him. He carefully turned around so that he was facing me and I could see that he was aware of what I was thinking and it made him even more sad. He sighed in a resigned way and then he hugged me.

"Just help me out, will you? I came here to make sure you're studying. I'm not out to take advantage of you. Just focus on that, ok?"

I nodded dejectedly and sat back in my chair. A lengthy silence came between us, the silence broken only by the sound of rustling paper and the sound of scribbling. I don't know when it happened, but I fell asleep at the small dining table and when I woke up, I saw Erik sleeping in Sean's bed. When I moved, the blanket Erik placed around my shoulders fell off. I smiled wistfully at his thoughtfulness. I stood up, stretching my back and then I went to Erik. He was fast asleep. He must be so exhausted that's why he stayed in. I stared at him for some time and then I climbed into Sean's bed and pressed myself against Erik's back. Erik stirred and he attempted to say something, but I placed a finger upon his lips.

"Shh! I just want to sleep next to you. Can you at least give me that?"I said softly.

Erik regarded me for a moment; skeptical at first, but then he shifted so that I could lay my head upon his shoulder. He embraced me and I sighed contentedly, feeling his body next to mine. I chuckled under my breath.

"Isn't this a reversal of fortunes?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

I lifted my face up to Erik, smiling bitterly."Didn't you say before that you wanted me to save you and yet here we are, with the circumstances changed and you're the one trying to save me-"

Erik contemplated on this for a moment and came to accept my view. He pressed his face to my hair and inhaled deeply."You already saved me, Charles. Now it’s my turn to return the favor-"

I breathed in Erik's warm and masculine smell, his perfume stirring delicious memories in my head."What if I don't want to be saved?"I tried to joke back, but Erik wasn't laughing. He stared at me intently and then he hugged me tight, closing his eyes. He didn't respond to my joking inquiry. In short, he was dead serious about what he said. Only later did I realize the depth of his feelings for me.

 

I haven't seen her in a while so I was certainly surprised when I encountered Raven Darkholme. We practically bumped into each other. Raven reached out to steady me because I was carrying a load of books.

"Oh, Sorry! I turned around that corner too soon!"Raven said in a quick apology.

"No, it's ok. Raven, right?"I said hesitantly. We were both aware that she used to follow me around at Erik's behest, to keep an eye on me. Erik once told me that she's a Criminology student here at the University.

"Yeah. Erik must have told you about me-"She sounded almost embarrassed, running a hand through her hair.

"I'm cool with it! Whatever happened before, it's all in the past-"I said quickly, waving my hand about, dismissing her actions. I clutched my books to my chest and looked around for Erik. He was going to pick me up after my next class, which ended sooner than expected. I gestured towards the benches.

"I'm...waiting for Erik. He's picking me up-"

"Oh, ok. You want some company?"

I smiled at her sheepishly."Well, you don't want to be around me. You must know about what happened-"

Raven made a face."Yeah, Azazel mentioned that to me. Don't worry. Erik will eventually take you back into his fold-"

"You know Azazel?"I said, incredulous.

Raven's a stunning blond like Emma Frost, but Raven has a warmer personality. Her blond hair is darker than Emma's hair and she's curvier than Emma, her round face giving her an angelic appearance. Raven suddenly blushed and turned her eyes away, crossing her arms at her back.

"Well, yeah. We're dating after all. We've been together for three years already although I don't go to your frat parties, so you don't see me around him. I'm just not into that thing, if you know what I mean-"

I then noticed that she's wearing a Brotherhood pin on the upper right side of her chest. Raven noticed where my gaze went to and not wanting her to think I was ogling her, I nervously pointed to her pin.

"Sorry, I was just looking at your pin-"

She touched the pin gently."This? Azazel gave it to me as a sign-"

"Sign?"

Raven laughed uneasily, biting down on her lower lip and blushing yet again."That Azazel and I are engaged. It's a long lost tradition among the fraternities. To put a pin on the one you love and intend to marry-"

"Oh!"Was all I could say. I didn't know if I should congratulate her or say something else, but then I saw Erik's car parking right at the benches.

"Erik's here. Maybe I'll see you around?"I said politely.

Raven nodded, smiling at me warmly."Of course, Charles. Goodbye!"

I smiled back, giving her a small wave and then I went to Erik. Erik frequently came by the dorm these days. He pretty much left Azazel to take charge of the Brotherhood. I was his pet project that needed his close attention that nothing else mattered. Erik's dedication touched me somehow. With his help, I managed to ace my midterms that I amazed even my professors at my sudden one eighty degree rebound from almost failing my classes to getting back at the head of the class. To celebrate, Erik asked me to go on a picnic with him to this remote location, with only the two of us. Although at that time, I assumed that with his task accomplished, he'd reward me somehow. I was thinking...sex. I made that assumption on the account that he made romantic overtures. To put it another way, I based it all on his 'subtle' actions. He put on that brown leather jacket I purchased for him, over a black turtleneck shirt and I've always told him he looked so sexy in that getup. He also wore a particular perfume that I found so erotic smelling and I recall I told him once that the smell of it made me want to fuck him senseless. He was more affectionate that day, hugging me and kissing me, talking in that soothing, husky voice of his that it sent shivers of arousal down my spine. What was I to think?

So I was especially pissed when he laid out a blanket on the grass and actually began to place plastic containers of food on it that I realized he didn't take me out in that wilderness to fuck me. He literally just wanted to have a picnic with me. I think he noticed me fuming when he uncorked a bottle of red wine.

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing!"I muttered, biting savagely at a pear and causing the juice to dribble down my chin.

"Here, let me clean that up-"Erik offered and he wiped my chin with a table napkin. I didn't have the appetite to really eat anything. I ignored the dishes he doled out for me, glaring at the mountains in the distance instead. Erik couldn't seem to take a hint and continued to sit quietly with me, smiling faintly all the while. Erik cleared away our nearly uneaten picnic meal and invited me to lie next to him on the blanket. I sighed in resignation. At least I'll get a hug out of this. I pressed my face to his chest and wrapped an arm around him.

"This is nice, isn't it?"Erik said in a throaty voice, kissing my forehead. He was staring up at the branches of a cherry tree where we set up the blanket to get a partial shade from the sun. I didn't say anything, because I knew if I spoke, I'd just say something snide and it will ruin the moment. Besides, Erik treated me well today. I didn't want to say anything mean, given that he'd taken all this effort for me. So why am I still hung up on sex? Am I really this depraved that I can't think of Erik in a less sexual context?

"Charles, I want to tell you something very important-"Erik began and then he guided me to sit up to gaze at me intently.

"What is it?"

"You have to stop living in self-denial. You know you love me, but you just can't see this in yourself. You assume that I equate lust with love when in truth, you're the one thinking that everything you feel for me is just lust and nothing more, but I see a different truth in your eyes and in your actions. You love me-"

That shocked the hell out of me. I didn't see that coming at all! My throat suddenly felt so dry that I couldn't speak.  When I found my voice, I was in a state of rage. I pushed at his shoulder.

"You took me all the way out here to say that? Who the hell are you anyway? You think you know more about me than I know of myself? I know my own mind, thank you fucking very much and what we have isn't love! Stop imposing your ideals on me because I'm never going to love you back! I hate you and I won't ever forgive you!"

_What? Why is he crying? Does he think his tears would move me?_

Erik reached out and cupped my cheek gently."It's ok, Charles. You don't have to forgive me, but I forgive you. I love you this much. So I'm ready to show you-"

He let go of my face for a moment and then he did something so shocking, just when I thought nothing else could shock me. He removed his Fraternity pin and he attached it to the lapel of my shirt carefully."Do you know what this means? It means-"

I cut him off when I spoke in a far away voice, staring up at him with unshed tears glimmering from my eyes."We're engaged?"

Erik nodded solemnly."So you knew about that. I'm giving you this pin because I want you to know that I want no else but you. I'm ready to commit to you, no matter what and like I've told you before, I'll never abandon you. I'll always be here for you and I'll wait for the day, when you can find it in yourself to say that you love me too, even if it takes forever-"

I couldn't hold back the feelings running through me any longer. I began to sob uncontrollably, covering my eyes with my hand, but the tears streamed down my cheeks anyway. I couldn't believe it. This idiot loved me this much that he's committing himself to me. How can I turn him down now? I suddenly reached for him and I hugged him tightly, sobbing against his neck.

"Erik, I do love you-"I whispered softly. After I said that, I felt so relieved. I felt strangely at peace. Erik can't seem to stop crying either. He returned my embrace and we held each other like that for some time and then Erik began to kiss me passionately. The way his hands moved over my shoulders, circling seductively, fingers tracing down, I knew then that he finally wanted to have sex with me. Maybe I had it all wrong. Maybe for him and for me, love equals lust and I'd like to think, that's not such a bad thing.

I jumped slightly when Erik pressed his thumb on to my clothed nipple, the tip of his finger erotically tracing around it. Erik broke our torrid kissing to kiss my throat and lick upon my skin possessively. I moaned in arousal, clinging to him.

"Erik!"I moaned into his ear. We were equally aroused and the moment our eyes met, a silent pact passed between us. Erik began to tear away at my clothes, attacking me and I was pushing his jacket roughly away too, grabbing the hem of his turtleneck and quickly pulling it up over his head. We'd break our kissing, gasping, eyes looking drunken, half-closed as we breathed over each other, hearts quickening, the blood rush burning our bodies up with desire. With trembling fingers, I unbuckled his belt and we rabidly took each other's pants off along with our underwear. Erik moved on top of me, straddling me; he couldn't seem to stop kissing and licking my skin. He suckled on my nipples, one and then the other until my nipples ached for more. I would fight him to return the favor, kissing and sucking his nipples hard that he'd draw in a hissing breath, grimacing.

Erik forced me to part my thighs for him. He looked up at me darkly, enjoying the sight of my arousal. He went further down and he began to suck and lick my cock, tugging and playfully fondling my balls until I was howling up into the sky in ecstasy. I was drowning in all of Erik, desperate and eager, after getting denied for so long. Erik lifted one of my legs so he could smear some salad oil from the picnic basket on to my hole. He prodded and stretched me, to the point that I almost came. He stopped so he could kiss me senseless and then he slid my backside close to his cock and positioned himself on to my hole.

"I've been dying to make love to you like this, Charles. It's like an ache that won't go away-"

I knew the feeling. I undulated slowly, meeting his ascent into my depth and the moment he bucked his hips, I climaxed. I came too soon. I was that desperate for him. He stopped a moment, waiting for me say it.

"Go on!"I moaned. I wanted this feeling, to have him inside me. I was finally united with him. I clung to Erik as he rocked his hips forward, holding my legs apart, slipping familiarly into my tight hole. Oh, his goddamned bucking hips! Nothing gave me more pleasure than to have him fucking me like this. I threw my head back in abandon as he fucked me, regardless if I was still sensitive, my come dripping down my belly and on to the blanket. My head lolled from side to side as I became aroused again; my mouth hanging open as I savored each thrusting and pleasuring from him. He'd change up the strokes of his rhythmic bucking, going fast and then going slow and deep. I was losing my mind, frantic for him, denied of the pleasure of his body for so long. I was screaming out loud, in a state of deep pleasure. We made love so many times that I lost count of my orgasms. It was late when we finished, nearing dusk. I was a sweating, hot mess when we stopped, my chest heaving as if I had run. Erik tenderly pushed my sweaty hair away from my face, giving me such a sublime smile, like he'd received such a wonderful news or an amazing present.

"See? You do love me, after all!"

I giggled at him, planting sloppy kisses upon his face."Even so-"I trailed off.

"Come on, Charles! Say it to me again! I want to hear you say it!"Erik encouraged me as he reached for my hip. I could still feel the aftershocks of pleasure running through me and I jumped slightly when he touched my hip. Erik gave me a wicked grin, running his fingers on that sensitive spot above my groin, spreading more of my come upon my skin.

"Say it-"He purred.

"I love you-"I said softly. As soon as I said those words, Erik attacked me again and I squealed out in delight, reduced to moans of ecstasy as he took me again.

 

 


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final chapter for this fic. I hope you guys enjoy it! ;) Again, I would like to say this work is dedicated to Killashandra. Thanks so much for your constant support for my work and for keeping my spirits up when I'm feeling down about my writing. I know I'm like a drama queen at times, but you stuck by me through it all! Love and Kisses <3 <3 <3 and I hope you enjoy this final chapter.
> 
> ADD NOTE: I will quote a reply I made to one of my followers here. I think this is important.  
> \- I've had really asshole comments on my stories, particularly "When We Touch" and on "Somewhere Between Rage and Serenity", with people not understanding the concept of Fanfiction and the tag for disturbing and unrealistic contents. Fanfiction is made by fans. Anything goes. I do not have to justify myself to snarky and thoughtless remarks without them even understanding why I write the way I do. If people don't want to read my content, they don't need to. I'll start deleting comments that are worthless. They could leave comments on bookmarking, I do not care, I will ignore it. Fuck stupid commenters who don't care about a writer's feelings or considering how hard it is to even write "rubbish" like I do, meant only to entertain and for people to enjoy smut. If they (my detractors) want exceptional writing, they should go read best sellers and not some measly, unremarkable fic writer like me. Perhaps they could write their critique to the actual author and see how far they get there. - Oh and to the idiot who thinks I've never had real sex or a normal relationship, I have had sex and I have had five boyfriends in my lifetime (not all at once, I assure you) and my relationships lasted long. My writing here is purely for fantasy, NOT REAL. Get that through your thick fucking head, you dense motherfucker! You are cruel and thoughtless for even ASSUMING such mean things about me, you don't even know me!

 

**Charles**

 

Although Erik already lifted my punishment, I decided not to go back to The Mansion. I attended several frat parties and Brotherhood events, but I kept my distance from everyone else, only hanging out with Azazel's group. It was because of my state of mind, I suppose. I pretty much ruined myself before my frat brothers and I didn't want to go over my head again. I wanted to earn their respect once more and I think, that will take some time. Whenever a group of Brotherhood members walked around campus in their fancy suits, with their squeaky-clean good looks and charm, people still stared at them in admiration and I feel a pinprick of jealousy run through me as I watch them walk by. Most days, I don't hang around with the Brotherhood crowd any more. I'm mostly by myself, just working in the sidelines for the Brotherhood. I still help with the bookkeeping and the organizing of events, but I'm not really as popular as I used to be and I'm ok with that.

Erik frequently visited me at my dorm though, mostly to talk and mostly to make out when Sean's not around. I still can't believe I'm engaged to Erik. I can't stop touching the frat pin he gave me. No one would know that this was Erik's pin. All the frat pins look similar, but the only way you could tell who owns the pin is if you check the back. The names of the pin's owners are always engraved in the metal plating at the back of each pin and I can't stop staring at Erik's name on the pin, whenever I'm alone.

"Is there a problem with your pin?"Azazel asked me as I worked with him in the vice president's office at the frat house proper.

I blushed and stopped fidgeting with my pin."Nothing,"I mumbled.

Azazel snorted at my response and then he chuckled."You know, you're behaving exactly like my girlfriend. She likes touching that pin I gave her, like it's the most precious thing in the world to her-"

I blushed hotly at that. Was that how I was touching Erik's pin? Like it was so precious to me? Even now, I'm still trying to understand how I really feel about him. I do love him, I can honestly admit that now, but the things that happened between us in the past still somehow gets in the way. I still can't forgive him. It made me wonder if we'll ever last as an official couple, even though our status is a secret from everyone else.

"So will you be attending our Pre-graduation event? I'm sure Erik will want you there. You haven't been attending much of our events lately-"

I shrugged."Of course I'll be there. It's Erik's last year as a Senior here at the university. I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Azazel nodded in approval."Good! As soon as he graduates, he's going to announce an election for the new president. He's told me he's recommending you-"

I shook my head slowly."No. I don't think I'm ripe for that position yet. I'm thinking we should vote you. Besides, you're assertive and you know the ropes-"

Azazel laughed, with a trace of sarcasm in his voice, rolling his eyes at me."Then I'll be the first frat president no one listens to. I can't even get you guys to quit smoking weed and Vic's been foisting that crap all over the place and telling everyone that its medicinal marijuana!"

We both started laughing and then a knock upon the door interrupted us. It was one of our new pledges, Karl Lykos.

"Mr Azazel? Mr Xavier? The inductees have arrived. Should we take them for a tour at The Mansion?"

"How many this time?"Azazel asked.

"Four of them, Sir."

Azazel made a gesture and smiled at him."Alright then. Maximoff sent you, right? Have him and Wyngarde lead the group. Join them if you like so you'll get some training in the process-"

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir!"Karl said and politely bowed his head to both me and Azazel and then he closed the door.

Azazel exhaled a contented sigh. Despite acting like he didn't want to be president, I can tell he's fit for the role already."I can't believe that Erik's going to graduate soon. I'm gonna miss that asshole. My time here in the Brotherhood's been fun and educational, thanks to him. Well, at least he won't be taking anymore girls into my room and using my bed for his perversions. You don't know how many times I had the staff come into my room to disinfect my bed and scrape it clean of his filthy emissions-"

I blushed again, recalling the first time Erik and I had sex in The Mansion on Azazel's bed. Azazel noticed my unease and suddenly remembered that Erik and I are a couple now. He mistook my reaction as disgust for Erik's actions. He had no idea that Erik and I used his bed before. Azazel smiled at me sheepishly and lifted his hands."Uh, that was formerly his thing. He's not like that anymore since you two hooked up-"

"Right,"I said, quirking an eyebrow at Azazel, but then I stopped to think about what he said and I began to cackle uproariously. After a moment, Azazel joined me, both of us laughing like loons and then Erik's head popped in through the door and he saw us in this state.

"Something amuses?"Erik asked, making a face at us and causing me and Azazel to pound each other's back, laughing wildly now. I could feel tears streaming down the corners of my eyes and in a stuttering, breathless voice, I had to say it."F-Filthy em-emissions!"

Now Azazel and I are goners, both of us possessed by apoplectic fits of laughter. Erik just rolled his eyes at us."Oh, I'm quite sure that wasn't about me-"

I shook my head and attempted to pull myself together and failing to do."Sorry, b-but it's true! You shoot your fucking wad all over the place!"

Azazel couldn't stop laughing, his laughter took on a hyena-like quality and he's pounding the table at this point, bent over it and crying while laughing. I tried to control my laughter, but when I attempted to stop by pressing my lips together, I sprayed spittle out instead and cackled on wildly. Erik wearily waited for us to calm down until eventually, we did. Azazel stood up and began to gather his papers, coughing at the back of his hand.

"Uh, yes. Right! I'm off to business! Gotta take care of that special event for our graduates! Nice seeing you, Erik!"Azazel tipped Erik a wink and walked out, leaving me and Erik alone as I finished the bookkeeping. Erik sat in the president's chair and gestured for me to come close to him, his expression bland.

"So when did you and Azazel start getting chummy about our sex life, hmm?"

I waved it off, but I still can't stop smiling about it."It was nothing! We weren't talking about sex. We were just...reminiscing-"

"I succinctly recall you talking about emissions and associating it with me shooting my wad-"Erik said in a deadened voice.

I pressed a hand to my lips, almost exploding into laughter again, my face reddening in my efforts to control myself. That indignant look on Erik's face made me lose it once more and I began to laugh at Erik, doubled-over and nearly shitting my pants. His eyes narrowed at me as I wiped at my face, attempting to cool him off with a smile.

"Oh, Erik! It's not what you think-"

"Indeed, I'm wrong of course! How silly of me to think of such things-"Erik said dryly, but I decided I should stop teasing him. I went to him instead and I gently touched his cheek. That somehow softened him.

"I'm going to miss you-"I said softly.

Erik smiled at me affectionately and placed his hands around my waist, looking up at me."Hey, I'm only graduating. It's not like I'm going to break up with you or anything! Obviously, my parents aren't going to be happy about my choice for a lifelong partner, but I don't care what they say, even if they disinherit me. I can stand on my own-"

It's just unbelievable, that Erik would rather incur the wrath of his parents than end his relationship me. I know he'll fight for me and protect me; he'd face adversity and ridicule from everyone in the university, just so he could be with me. This is how much he loves me, but then again, I'd probably do the same. We're open about our relationship nowadays and even though our love is strange and different, It's still love and at least, it's real.

"Erik!"I cried out with feeling. I wrapped my arms around him and he returned my loving embrace. He pulled away, chuckling, his expression smug. There's still some trace of arrogance and unapologetic self-confidence in Erik and I suppose that's what I love best about him.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head! Your Sugar daddy's invested into some major stock and I've kept my own funding from my parents. I can still buy you a yacht if that's your thing-"

I lifted an eyebrow at his choice of words."Sugar daddy? What does that make me?"

Erik burst out laughing at the look on my face and drew me close so he could kiss me as I sat in his lap. I kept on kissing him anyway, content and finally at peace with myself, now that Erik and I are officially together.

 

Just when things were looking up for us, a dark cloud came around to rain on our parade. Shaw's back at the university, his suspension finally lifted and even though he's done nothing to retaliate, every time Erik and Shaw's paths crossed outside the fraternity, there's a palpable sense of mutual hatred emanating from them both. Erik's got the Brotherhood watching his back while Shaw's got his posse lining up to even out the score, in case a fight ensues. As the voice of reason, I begged Erik not to get into a fight with Shaw, especially since he'll be graduating soon. He didn't need this on his record. Erik did his best to reassure me that he wouldn't do such a thing.

"Charles, I'm the president of the Brotherhood. I wouldn't stoop to his level. Moreover, I am a gentleman and I don't resort to violence unless it's warranted-"

"That's what I'm afraid of. When it becomes warranted-"

Erik and I are in his bedroom this time as we discussed the matter of Shaw and Erik drew me in his arms and kissed me upon the forehead.

"Relax, ok? Stop worrying so much! He's under the watchful eyes of the admin. He wouldn't dare to do anything stupid unless of course if he doesn't want to graduate. He's got a record now, sure, but he still needs his diploma and he's not out of the woods yet. He's still going to have to talk to the authorities-"

I touched Erik's chest softly and looked up into his eyes."I just don't want to see you get hurt-"

Erik smiled at me affectionately and wrapped his arms around me as we remained in bed."Look, if it will make you feel any better, I'll lie low. I'm going to keep out of his way."

I rained kisses upon his face, relieved that he's listening to me."Thank you! Thank you!"

Erik began to laugh and then he pulled away to regard me curiously."I was about to do something. What was it? Oh, I remember! I was about to ravage your ass all night long!"

I was screaming and laughing as Erik wrestled me down, straddling himself atop me and then I was screaming about something else afterwards. God, the sex was as good as always. I slept in The Mansion that night, in Erik's bedroom, happy that Erik was willing to set his ego aside to accommodate my request. I just didn't anticipate that Shaw had other plans.

We were all so busy during the preparations for the Brotherhood's Bon Voyage for the Senior graduates of the frat house that we didn't think anything bad would happen. On the day of the party, everyone was having a really good time. As always, the Brotherhood went all out and a large group of people came to celebrate with us. Mostly these were people from our university, but some of them were students visiting from another university. Erik wasn't at my side because he's up on the makeshift stage, seated with the other graduates as they made their final speeches. Unfortunately, Shaw's group crashed the party and the brothers, not wanting any trouble politely asked Shaw's group to leave. I found it odd that Shaw wasn't around when his group started loud-mouthing on the members and harassing our guests. I was with Emma at that time and we were discussing her plans for the future and then I felt something pointy jabbing at my side. I tried to brush off the idiot who poked at me, thinking it was someone from the brotherhood jesting around and then to my horror, it was Shaw, wearing a hooded coat and a cap, his face filled with hatred for me. He shifted the knife and pressed it to my chest.

"Hi, you cocksucking twink! Did you miss me?"Shaw said snidely.

Emma didn't scream, but her natural tan practically faded as she stared at Shaw and the knife with wide eyes. She was as equally frightened as I was, but she dared to utter a defiant warning against him."Shaw, don't you dare hurt him!"

"Shut up, you bitch! Go get Lehnsherr and tell him to meet me up at the patio! Don't make a scene here or I'll make him bleed!" For emphasis, Shaw jabbed the knife at me again and I jumped slightly at the threat of getting stabbed. Fear flushed my entire body and it feels as if I was one beating nerve, my heartbeat quickening within my chest.

Shaw's group came to the party as a distraction, just so Shaw could get to me. I didn't think Shaw would come after me, but I guess his beef was with me as well. Emma, on trembling knees left to fetch Erik. Shaw surreptitiously hid the knife while simultaneously still jabbing it at soft part of my lower back, forcing me to walk with him. We held a garden celebration this time, using The Mansion's grounds, but guests are off-limits from The Mansion. Shaw dragged me and forced me to go up the stairs to head on to the rooftop patio.

"Shaw, you know you're just making it worse for yourself-"I murmured under my breath and I felt Shaw hit the back of my head, causing me to wince.

"Shut the fuck up or I'll grease you right here! Go on! Keep walking!"Shaw hissed into my ear and I did as he instructed me to do. When we got to the rooftop, Shaw dragged me closer to the safety railing, holding me against his body and to my immense fear, Shaw climbed over the railing, taking me with him. Now we are both just barely balancing on our unsteady feet upon the ledge of the patio, holding on to the railing with our trembling hands. Shaw didn't look too good. He's pale and he has dark circles under his eyes, his expression pinched and haunted. I didn't know if anything I'd say would make any difference, so I kept quiet instead, waiting for Erik to contact the authorities and save me from this crazy asshole. Shaw had the knife pressed to my throat this time and he's able to hold the railing with just one hand. Despite my silence, Shaw decided to break it after all when he spoke bitterly into my ear.

"I got a score to settle with you and Lehnsherr. I know I'm fucked either way and since its come that, I've decided to drag you and Lehnsherr down to hell with me-"

"W-What do you mean?"

"I'm going to take your happiness away from you-"Shaw spat into my ear and in that moment, Erik and several Brotherhood members climbed up the patio to face Shaw. With the floodlights turned on, I could see Erik's brow furrowed in worry for me, his face ashen when he saw that Shaw and I are precariously balanced on the railing's edge. Erik lifted both hands up in supplication as the other members surrounded us warily.

"Shaw, leave Charles out of this. It's me you want, right? Take me as a hostage instead-"

Shaw began to laugh mirthlessly in response and then he whispered into my ear."Hold on to that railing for us or I'm going to stab you in the neck-"

Shaw wrapped his arm around me, his knife hand now pressed threateningly to my throat. He's holding on to nothing now and he's balanced only on his feet. If I dared to push him, he'll stab me before he falls and possibly take me down with him as well. I was shuddering like a shaking leaf because I'm scared shitless. Besides that, even if Shaw intended to kill me, I don't have it in me to kill another person. I was too afraid to move anyway.

"Shaw, please! Let him go!"

To get his point across, Shaw pressed the knife's edge to my throat, wounding me. I felt the cold knife pierce my skin, followed by the trickle of something sticky. I was definitely bleeding. I should have passed out, my vision going dim, but I struggled to stay conscious.

"No!"Erik cried out, his eyes wide and frightened. I've never seen Erik look like this before. He looked so scared.

"Keep your distance then, all you assholes!"Shaw barked out at them and then everybody circling closer stopped. I could see Azazel and Hank McCoy, along with Janos and Victor Creed. They cast worried glances around at each other, helpless against Shaw's demands.

"Do you want to know what happened to me, when news got out that I caused Eric Gitter's death?"Shaw said in a guttural voice.

Erik kept shifting his eyes between Shaw's eyes and mine. I could see the desperation in Erik's eyes; the fear. I could see how frustrated he was that he couldn't save me and I'm feeling the same, only I'm on the brink of death and I couldn't stop shaking.

"Well do you? Go on ask me!"Shaw demanded, his voice raw.

"What happened to you, Shaw?"Erik said in a tight voice.

Shaw began to laugh, but there wasn't any real joy in his voice. He sounded like he wanted to sob or to scream. Shaw tightened his grip on my shoulders. When he spoke next, his voice sounded hollow, devoid of life.

"I was out at a bar one night, drowning out my sorrows, when this girl came on to me. I didn't know Gitter's parents hired her. She was all over me and we fucked that night using no condoms and afterwards she told me she has AIDS. She said Gitter's parents sends their regards and then just to make sure I'm really going to die of a sex-related disease, because that's their idea of a just punishment, she stabbed my hand with an STD-laced needle-"

We were all shocked to hear Shaw's account of what happened to him and then Erik understood why Shaw took me up there on the rooftop patio. He had no intention of getting arrested by the police. He intended to die tonight and he's planning on taking me with him. I could see the horror-struck look on Erik's face, along with his growing anguish when he realized that he would lose me.

"It was all your fault, Erik! All your fault! You ruined my life! If you hadn't ratted me out, none of this would have happened-"

I don't know if it was the adrenaline rush or something else, but I thought of something to escape Shaw's clutches. He was still talking, goading Erik and bitterly recounting Erik's faults and as he kept on talking, I released one shaking hand slowly from the rail and I reached for Erik's frat pin, removing it from my lapel. Shaw was too caught up in his own wrathful tirade to notice what I'd done. As Shaw continued to talk, I lifted the pin and I stabbed Shaw in the hand with it as hard as I could. I did that intentionally so that Shaw would recall his hand getting stabbed by an STD-filled needle. Shaw automatically released me and as he did so, he lost his balance on the ledge. He wasn't able to stab me in time. He fell backwards and I gave the railing a death-grip as I watched Shaw's body hurtling down below, he was screaming as he plunged to his death and then I heard a wet, slapping sound as his body hit the ground. I turned my head quickly away before I saw his mangled body, but I was sure Shaw died instantaneously. People down below began to scream, but my attention wasn't on them. I was holding on to that railing for dear life, my eyes shut tight.

"Charles!"Erik cried brokenly and then he was on me, hugging me and holding me tightly to prevent me from falling. Everything happened so fast that I wasn't able to process it yet. I reached out for Erik and I began to sob. Erik's strong arms pulled me to safety and then he was embracing me as I sobbed against him.

"I thought...I was going to die-"I said in a choked and shaking voice. I was so afraid that I still couldn't stop trembling. Erik ran his hands over my shoulders and soothed me, Hank McCoy came back with a blanket, wrapping it around me, while the others crowded around me, reassuring me and telling me it will be ok now. Shaw's gone. Azazel was talking on his cellphone, calling in the university police.

"Shh, you're safe now!"Erik murmured against my cheek as he held me close.

 

 

**Erik**

 

Charles helped me pack my things. Well, supposedly he was _helping_ me. A month had passed after that incident with Shaw. Charles had some awful nightmares after that day and to reassure him, I spent my last days of college, sleeping next to him at his dorm. I had some awkward moments with Sean, but Sean finally got used to my presence. The important thing was to help Charles through his ordeal. Charles began to see the university's therapist and he's slowly getting over his trauma and his guilt. He felt responsible for Shaw's death, but no one blamed Charles for what happened. He was only defending himself. Surely, he'll come around, but it will take some time.

It was with much regret that I had to go. I didn't want to leave him, not like this, but I know he'll be fine. He's a strong person, but he just had to realize it. However, at the moment, he's left my side to go looking for that damned pin again. On that fateful night when I almost lost him, he used the frat pin I gave him to distract Shaw. It was clever of him to do that, but then he lost the pin and he's been combing the area ever since, looking for it whenever he had some free time. He said that pin meant a lot to him and no matter how many times I told him I'll get him a new one, he stubbornly refused to listen. That's Charles for you. I had put away the last of my items and I decided to go help him look for the pin again. It wasn't anything special. It was a gold-plated piece of metal, shaped like a curved scythe, with a helmet etched into the handle. It was basically designed that way so it would appear manly. I was part of the design team who created that pin, of course and now that I think of it, the pin's design seemed so childish now. Perhaps I could get Charles to change the design.

"Charles, need a hand?"I called out as Charles crawled on his hands and knees through the shrubbery, carefully combing the area and using gardening gloves while he was at it.

"I think I lost it here. I didn't search this place before-"Charles muttered in response and then he looked up at me, smiling warmly. I sighed in resignation and we both sifted through the soil and the grass, searching for it for several minutes.

"You know, we could ask the gardeners. Perhaps one of them saw it-"

"No they couldn't have! I asked them not to clear this area. I've been doing the gardening and the cleaning myself for weeks already-"

"Charles really. That pin isn't worth it. You've poked Shaw with it. It has AIDS now!"I said discouragingly and Charles narrowed his eyes at me.

"I don't care! I want that pin back!"Charles said haughtily.

"Jesus, you're stubborn!"

Charles suddenly screamed delightedly, eyes going round and wide and then he lifted a trembling hand up and showed me the pin."I found it!"

My jaw dropped at that."Holy shit, you did!"

Charles was laughing like a crazy person and carried the pin in his hand. I had donned gardening gloves myself to help him and then I snatched it from his hand before he could take off with it.

"Hey!"Charles shouted.

He tried to take it from my clutches, but I refused to give it to him."I'll boil it first!"

"Really, Erik! Your paranoia's just idiotic!"Charles said, rolling his eyes at me. He was slapping my arm and forcing me to give it up, but I ran from him and carried it into the kitchen and at this instant, I was lucky because one of the kitchen staff had left water boiling in one of the pans. I dropped the pin into it and Charles cried out in dismay.

"No! Why'd you do that? You'll ruin it!"

I crossed my arms and glowered at Charles, preventing him from touching the pan."More like I disinfected it."

After much struggling and pushing, I allowed Charles to take the pan and he carried it to the sink to cool it off with water from the faucet. He picked up his pin to inspect it. He glared up at me accusingly.

"It's faded now, you asshole!"

"It's just a pin, for Christ's sake! I told you I'll get you a new one!"

Charles' eyes began to water and he turned away from me."It's not just a pin. You don't understand-"

"What? What don't I understand? Look at me!"I demanded.

Charles turned to face me and real tears are falling from his eyes. He's truly upset about the pin. Now I feel like the world's biggest jerk.

"Charles, I'm sorry. I didn't-"

He lifted the pin and stepped closer to me."This pin is your promise to me. That's why it means so much to me. It's proof that even if you're no longer here, you're tied to me because we're engaged and that you'll...you'll keep to that promise-"

He began to sniffle and it made me much more guilty. I reached for him and hugged him gruffly."Come here, you goddamned cry baby! I'll fix, it ok?"

"How?"Charles pouted out, his eyes round and looking hurt.

 

"You disturbed my fucking sleep just for this, Lehnsherr? You could've asked me to do this for you weeks before your actual departure!"Azazel growled as he touched up the pin with some new gold-plating and paint. He took up a study in craft jewelry, as part of his seminary studies to teach people livelihood skills, so I was aware he could fix this for Charles. I knew he had some equipment in his room for fixing jewelry. I gave him the excuse that I'll be needing the pin before I leave tomorrow.

"Since when are seminary students allowed to swear?"I teased him and Azazel made a face at that.

"Since I'm still a student and have every right to behave the way I damned well want!"Azazel shot back in an irritated voice.

"Fine. Are you done with it?"I said dryly.

Azazel held out the pin."Here! Now get the fuck out of my room! I have exams tomorrow, you know?"

I didn't want my last day to end badly with Azazel, now that he's the president of the Brotherhood, so I apologized."I'm sorry. Thanks for this. I'll make it up to you, I promise-"

"Hey, Lehnsherr!"Azazel called out to me before I stepped out. Azazel gave me a tired grin along with a thumbs up."Good luck out there, bro!"

I gave him my best devil-may-care grin and headed up into my bedroom where Charles was waiting for me. I got such a surprise when I entered my room. Charles had lit up some scented candles and had scattered rose petals on the bed. He laid out some fresh satin sheets as well. I couldn't stifle the laughter that rose to my throat. He did this as a way of telling me he forgave me and in the same instance, he's done this because he promised to give me a going away present I wouldn't ever forget. He stepped out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but my plush robe, his hair still slightly damp from the bath. He was giving me that seductive, come-hither look with his eyes as he dragged a camera tripod and positioned a digital camera before the bed.

"What are you doing, Charles?"

"I'm giving you your present. As an incentive, I'm going to take a video of us having the hottest sex ever and you'll get to watch it and think of me when you're gone from here-"Charles murmured throatily. Charles sauntered over to me and held his hand out.

"My pin, please?"

I brought the pin up, but instead of placing it in his hand, I pinned it on the robe and then I kissed him passionately upon the lips, Charles wrapped his arms around me and drew me close, moaning happily into the kiss. He pulled back, smiling up at me sweetly. Just seeing that look on his face got me going again. I began kissing his throat restlessly. He smelled so good that I want to eat him up and smother myself upon his rosy skin.

"Oh God! I don't think I can last out there without you, Charles! Sooner or later my cock's going to ache for you!"

Charles threw his head back and allowed me to sloppily kiss his neck and his chest, laughing under his breath."Then come back as many times as you want!"

I pulled the robe away from Charles' body and I stared down at his nakedness and then I stared his face, remembering his details. His sweet, pale and rosy skin. His startling blue eyes and his red lips constantly smiling up at me. I wanted to remember every line and every curve. I reached for his hip and drew him close into my arms. Charles giggled and began to unbutton my shirt and unbuckle my pants, biting down on his lower lip excitedly and then he led me towards the bed after he undressed me. Charles straddled me this time and he began to kiss me hungrily, planting kisses upon my face and my neck, trailing down to my chest. He licked and sucked at my nipples and then he grabbed at my hair from the back, forcing me to look towards the camera.

"Look into the camera, Erik! I want you to remember that look on your face as I do this to you-"

"Do what?"I groaned and then Charles rammed his backside upon my erect cock with such suddenness, I nearly came. He already prepped his hole with some lube and this lube he used has something different about it. It feels so hot, almost like his backside's molten and I couldn't stop myself from moaning in pleasure as Charles gyrated his hips and he rode me.

"Ahhh! Those riding lessons finally paid off!"Charles moaned, his eyes looking drugged and heavy-lidded as he undulated his hips and I bucked up wildly to meet him. I started in surprise when Charles started caressing my balls as he rode me, giving me a good view of his body, stretched and bent back, his nipples pink and taut, as well as his erect cock, glistening with pre-cum and angrily wagging about. His red lips are half-open, gasps and moans of pleasure escaping him as he impaled himself over and over on to my cock until I came and then he came afterwards. I was still climaxing, the pleasure shocks built itself up first until it nearly wiped my sanity away. I wanted it to go on forever. I wanted to drown in my lust for him, as surely as he's drowning in lust for me. We were both trembling and gasping and then I rolled Charles back on to the bed so that we could continue with our torrid kissing. I could feel his heart beating against my chest, feel his entire body burning and pulsating only for me and then the pleasure spasms had me throwing my head back as he engulfed my cock in his depth and I'm lost in him once more. We made love for some time and I thought that as time passed, we'd get used to each other's bodies, that everything would seem mundane and familiar, but Charles proved me wrong. Every time we have sex, I feel like it's the first time, like there's something new to explore upon his body. I can't even quit kissing his skin or remarking upon its softness. His skin somehow tasted different, post and pre-fuck. His skin would initially have this sweet and tangy taste to it and after fucking, as I lick and kiss him in all the right places, I'd taste a mellow flavor, like a hint of fruit along with the salt of his sweat. I'd suck his cock and I can't seem to stop nuzzling it or sucking it, sometimes testing the consistency of his come. I thoroughly enjoy these tastes and textures his body offered up to me. I guess when you love someone this deeply, you just want to discover more about that person, that every cell, every inch of their being begs your exploration and you surrender to it, grow lost in it, until nothing else matters.

I'm riding this wave of lust again, as I thrust my hips forward, watching him moaning helplessly, sobbing in pleasure; biting on his lower lip and throwing his head back in abandon, eyes shut tight as he savored my frantic bucking, his legs splayed open and feet arching in the air. Oh bliss! There's nothing like this feeling he could give me. His fingernails are digging into my back as he clung to me, his breathless moans rising, growing louder and louder as I spend my fuck into him and I uttered a strangled cry as I go through the throes of an intense orgasm. I collapse on top of him, my breathing ragged and our hearts are pounding against each other. I blindly searched for his lips and kissed him deeply, even though his lungs are begging for more air, his lips remained latched on to mine until I broke the kisses to embrace him.

We ended up lying in a spooning position, both of us quietly contemplating that amazing sex we just had. Charles had already turned off the camera. He kept running his fingers over my arm playfully, his back pressed to my chest. I propped myself up on my elbow so I could see him smiling to himself.

"What is it?"

Charles turned to face me and then he touched my chest gently."I know you're sad about leaving and I think I know what will make it easier for you-"

I waited for Charles to continue. That tender look in his eyes and his warm smile already made my chest ache with yearning. I'll be too busy, making the most of myself out in the real world that I could only hope there might still be time for love and a time for us to be together somehow, but he was right. The words he said next just about took my breath away.

"I told you I love you, didn't I? Still, it doesn't feel like I really love you, unless I forgive you for the things you did in the past. I think I understand you better now and I know why you did the things you've done. What you did to me, you did out of love. Even though it was all wrong, I know you're a good person underneath it all. You tried to apologize to those people you mistreated and I know, you didn't just do that for me. You did it for yourself. You're looking for someone to make the pain and the guilt go away, and no one wants to give it to you, but I'm willing to forgive you Erik because I love you and accept you as you are-"

I couldn't stop the fucking floodgates. I cried as he said those words I've longed to hear. I reached for Charles and I softly kissed his lips, feeling relieved for the first time in my life. I was right about him. He was the one who's going to save me because he knew exactly what I needed saving from.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover art for "When We Touch"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804974) by [avictoriangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avictoriangirl/pseuds/avictoriangirl)




End file.
